Welcome to Fireblade High (Adopted Story)
by Hyper X Master
Summary: Belonged to IcyHeart12. Being told by All Might that he couldn't be a hero Izuku returns home and has a breakdown which triggers his quirk. For his safety, Inko moves with Izuku to the U.S.A where he will learn to control his quirk. Now he seeks to enroll in its top hero school that rivals U.A: Fireblade High. But they will face a secret villain organization that seeks to rule all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I have adopted this story from IcyHeart12 and this is my first fic so please have some patience with me, also I will have Izuku have the same quirk but I will add some of my own OCs and I will use viper plus add some of my own details, some will be strong but not op.**

**I do not own My hero academia. My hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi. And to Shonen Jump**

* * *

This day couldn't have gone worse for poor Izuku Midoriya, he had finally met his hero All might who had saved him from a sludge villain, and after clinging to his leg and having another near-death experience, he later found out of his idol´s true form, and being told the words that he wished he hadn't heard.

**"****So honestly no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk"**

Feeling devastated, on his way home he suddenly saw the smoke of the villain attack, and when he went over to look, he immediately stood in shock after seeing the same villain that attacked him, the realization that because of him another person was suffering.

One glimpse of the hostage's eyes made him see who it was. It was Bakugo, his former friend that had tormented him, he looked afraid for his own life, he didn't know why but he simply found himself running towards the villain to save Kacchan.

Recalling his notebooks, he threw his bag so it would land on the villain´s eye causing him to wince in pain long enough to reach Kacchan and try to pry him out, but with little results.

The villain now recovering, in fury he attempted to strike him down, only to be saved by All might in the final second and then witness him Launch a Detroit smash that literally changed the weather and saved him and Kacchan from the villain.

But after that moment, he found himself being scolded by both Kamui woods and Death arms about how foolish he was, while Kacchan received praise from the hero´s, but still gave him a death glare, after leaving and seeing All Might keep talking with the media, he understood that he was right and that he couldn't be a hero.

* * *

When he finally arrived home, his mother Inko Midoriya asked him like a concerned parent asked. "My baby, what happened why are you home so late?" Only to see her son's eyes devoid of the joy and happiness he usually has, she asks him what happened.

On the moment Izuku falls to his knees and starts crying in front of his mother, tears and words he had held for all these years

"**Just pray you'll be born with a quirk in your nest life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building**

**"****So honestly no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk"**

"WHY MOM, WHY CAN'T I BE A HERO? WHY WAS I BORN WITHOUT A QUIRK? WHY DOES NO ON BELIEVE IN ME? WHY? WHY ME?"

Inko was petrified, she had never seen her son like this, so angry so filled with hatred. But what he later said she had never expected to hear it.

"I HATE THE PLACE! I HATE IT HERE! EVERYONE TREATS ME LIKE IM WORTHLESS! I HAVE NO FRIENDS! I CAN'T BE HERO! NO ONE BELIEVES IN ME! NOT EVEN ALL MIGHT!"

**"****Useless Deku, you are completely worthless"**

"KACHAN EVEN WISHES I WAS DEAD! I HATE HIM!"

Inko couldn't believe what she had just heard, how her son was living one of the most miserable life's up to this point, she felt so sorry for him and felt she had failed as a mother.

_But during that moment's something unexpected occurred, something that would change his life completely for the better._

In his final act of rage Izuku screamed.

"I HATE IT HERE"!

When he said that, all the furniture started to move, the ground was shaking, the lights where flickering.

Then Izuku shrieked in pain. "AHHHHHHH"!, while grabbing his forehead

Inko then found herself floating along with most of the furniture, while Izuku was on the ground Screaming with his eyes closed.

"IZUKU!" Inko fearfully cried

Izuku opened his eyes, but they were completely white, almost lifeless,

Then he immediately shuts them and falls to the ground, and when he does Inko and all the furniture that was floating fall immediately to the ground.

Fearing the worst Inko rushes over to her son and checks his pulse to see if her fears were confirmed.

Luckily for her, finding his pulse made her realize that he was only unconscious, she later started to think of all the things he said while in his emotional breakdown.

"My poor baby how could you hide this from me." "I am so sorry for not being there for you."

She hugged her unconscious son as she cried after having witnessed her son's emotional breakdown, vowing to be there and support him as she should have all along.

**"****KACHAN EVEN WISHES I WAS DEAD! I HATE HIM!"**

She was shocked that Izuku's former childhood friend, would turn out to be so cruel to him, she figured that she would need to have a talk with Mitsuki after this.

But then she started to remember how Izuku was able to make her and all the furniture float. She started to ask herself millions of questions.

_"__Was this his quirk?" "Why did it manifest so suddenly?" "What kind of power is this"?_

Million of questions with no answers, she then recalled Izuku´s words he screamed before this unexpected quirk manifested.

She started thinking on who could help her son improve on his newfound quirk, but suddenly, her words her son had spoken came back to her.

**"****KACHAN EVEN WISHES I WAS DEAD! I HATE HIM!"**

**"****I HATE IT HERE!"**

She thought and came to the realization, that it if she wanted to help Izuku master his new quirk, she was going to have to offer him a fresh start, somewhere where he could be both save physically and mentally.

She leads her son to his room and places him on his bed and wraps him up and goes to her room and sits down on her bed.

She sees the phone grabs and starts to dial a number to someone she knew but hadn't spoken to for a long time.

"He is the only one who can help him know, he knows more about this type of ability than me, he is the best person to teach Izuku. I hope he still remembers me."

* * *

In the Next Day Izuku woke up and recalled the events from yesterday, he knew he was going to talk to his mother, but after looking at his watch he immediately froze and said.

"I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

He gets of bed, but suddenly sees that he is still wearing his uniform and concludes that he never took them off yesterday, he figures that would be enough and runs down.

He gets to the living room but stops after seeing that it looked like there was a fight. He immediately his instincts make him go check on his mother.

He arrives to her room, and before he goes to her, he sees her talking on the phone.

He listens to what she´s saying and hears.

"Thanks for this, you have no idea what this means for me"

He wondered who he was talking to and what was his mom thanking him for.

"Are you sure he is an expert on that type of quirks because Izuku´s quirk is something far more powerful than telekinesis, its something far more powerful, than my versions are you sure this friend of yours can teach him to control his quirk"

"**He's quirk."**

Those two words cause Izuku´s brain to malfunction which causes him to scream in his mind.

_"__I HAVE A QUIRK!", "How could this be?" "Quirks don't manifest after 4 years, and now I have mine."_

He was in shock, but suddenly remembered those harsh words he heard from his idol.

**"****So honestly no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk"**

He immediately said to himself mentally.

_"__No, I have a quirk now, and I will become a hero a no one will stop me."_

He tried to test his new power out by moving his bag on the floor.

He concentrated enough and managed to pull it up.

With complete joy, he screamed, "I HAVE A QUIRK!"

Only to lose his concentration and drop the bag which landed on his foot.

"OW!" He yelled, which his mother heard.

"Izuku" His mother called out.

Izuku entered the room.

"Come sit next to me"

He did as his mother told him.

With Tears coming through his mothers' eyes, she hugged him out of the blue and she said "Izuku forgive me, I never knew this was how you really felt, forgive me."

Guilt swelled Izuku´s heart for snapping like that in front of his mother and hugged her back while saying "No mom, it wasn't your fault, please don't torture yourself."

She replied, "It's not that, I'm sorry about how I never supported your dream about being a hero, its what you always wanted, and I didn't do anything to support you."

"But I'm going to start from now on."

"Izuku" "We are moving to U.S.A"

In shock, he blurted out. "U.S.A!"

"But mom, what about school?" "Why so sudden?"

She calmed him down and said.

"I know it's a big change, I don't want to move too." "But this for your own good, after hearing what you said about Bakugo I figured it be better if you have a place where you could have a fresh start"

"It's for your own good"

He understood he knew that with his new quirk, and with little control he could hurt someone by accident. "Izuku I have a friend on that States, and he claims to know someone who can help you develop you quirk even better than any way I could help."

"As for School you will be homeschooled from now on, I am very sorry for what you had to endure, and I promise you it will not happen anymore."

He couldn't believe it. He had just manifested his quirk and now he was moving to U.S.A, and he was going to have someone teach him how to use his quirk.

"Izuku, my dear"

**"****YOU CAN BECOME A HERO."**

Now he really couldn't believe, he finally heard them, those five words he longed to hear from anyone, were finally said. And from his mother no less.

Truly this was the beginning of one of the biggest changes to his life.

**Well this was my first chapter, and I plan on continuing **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia and its characters.**

**Author Note: I will add a few OC´S with different quirks, also I will not start at the top, he will have a good position in classmate ranking but he will gradually increase it until he is tied by two of my OC´S, I do this because that way he will be more determined to make it to the top and won't be completely OP, because of one of the main reasons he is admired is his determination to make it to the top.**

_Thinking._

**Flashback**

Normal

* * *

It has been a week after the events of Izuku awakening his quirk and his mother telling him that they were going to move and since then Izuku hasn't gone to school, he has been homeschooled, just as his mother had told him.

Also, during that week, the two of them were also very busy with packing up all their belongings that Izuku never managed to leave the house. He never went to school to say that he wasn't going to attend anymore, he simply stopped going that same day.

Izuku figured it was for the best, he knew that if he went to school, he would run into Kaachan, and with his new quirk, and its functions he figured it would, that if Kaachan would provoke him, or if any of his classmates would try to bully him, he isn't sure that he would be able to control his quirk, so he was focusing more on taking online lessons, plus he tried to use his quirks in small ways like moving medium sized objects like chairs which he managed to do with ease, but larger objects take too much out of him.

Speaking of Bakugo. Inko had talked to Mitsuki about what happened, and when she heard what her Katsuki did and said, she was furious, she knew her son was arrogant, but to threaten the son of her dear friend, she never expected him to say something so cruel. She was utterly disappointed with her own and son. She told Inko that she would punish Katsuki when he returned, and to apologize she told her that she wouldn't tell Katsuki about Izuku´s quirk, for him not get any more hostile towards him. The two friends hugged, Mitsuki told her she and her husband would miss them and then waved her goodbye at the front door.

The moving day finally came and as the moving truck park near the apartment that they were no longer going to live in, after a final look at his empty room he sighed and made his way out of the apartment and into the van, one last look through the window to see his former home, he looked down took a deep breath and prepared himself for a new life in a new home.

* * *

The flight in the plane was very long and by the time they arrived at the States it was already nighttime when they arrived, so when they arrived at their new home which was an even bigger apartment than the one they were living back in Japan, when they got there and the moving company helped them take all their stuff out, they immediately went to sleep because tomorrow Izuku would need all of his energy.

* * *

The next morning when Izuku woke up, he expected to wake up in his old bed, but he woke up on the floor with a blanket.

_"__Oh, I remember we just moved to U.S.A."_

He then went to see his mother, only to see that she was not where she was supposed to be.

_"__Maybe she has already woken up, better go downstairs and check."_

When he got downstairs, he saw that some of the stuff had already been unboxed, when he went to the living room, he saw her drinking tea and chatting with a man who he had never seen.

_"__Who is that? Is this the friend that mom was talking about?"_

Inko saw her son and spoke.

"Izuku my dear, come and say hello to my friend, Archibald Smith"

"Hello Izuku, as your mother said, I'm an old friend of hers".

Izuku asked a bit nervous. "Are you the one that will train me to control my quirk?" Hoping that he will know the answer.

"No" he answered

Izuku´s brain stopped functioning and his heart began to shatter…. Only for it to be pieced together for what he was going to say next.

"Sorry, that came out wrong" Only for Inko later to jab hero shoulder against his.

"Ow"

"I said I was sorry."

"What I meant was that I'm not going to be your official teacher, I'm just going to help in hand to hand combat."

"The one who is going to train you is another good friend of mine called Marcus Redmine, otherwise known as the pro hero- "

"MR CONTINGENCY THE STRATEGY HERO!" Izuku interrupted, while his fanboy instincts kicked in, at the mention of a very popular pro hero.

"HE IS KNOWN FOR BEING ONE OF THE MOST INTELLIGENT PRO HEROES IN THE WORLD, IT IS SAID THAT DUE TO THAT REASON IS THAT HE IS A STRAGESIT WHICH ALLOWS HIM TO UNDERSTAND THE BASIC FUNCTIONS OF SOMEONE's QUIRK AND ALLOWS HIM TO ALREADY KNOW HIS STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES, HE IS ALSO PLANS THE BEST STRATEGY MISSIONS WHEN A HERO TEAM WAS GOING TO TAKE DOWN VILLAINS WITH STRONG QUIRKS."

Izuku yelled in excitement due to the general fanboy and with a big smile on his face.

Inko sweat dropped at seeing her son's usual fanboy talk in front of her friends, while Archibald stood there with his mouth hanging open seeing a kid list exactly all his friend´s known achievements and information.

After taking a deep breath and recovering from the shock he said.

"Well, I guess I no longer have to introduce him anymore."

"I say that was quite the description of me, literally stole everything I was planning on saying."  
A tall regular muscular shaped body with him came out of the bathroom and said it generally impressed a kid who managed to know so much about him.

Then Izuku´s shyness and complete lack of confidence kicked in, and he immediately got down and his knees with his hands together and said.

"IM SO SORRY, I DID NOT WANT TO RUIN YOUR INTRODUCTION, PLEASE FORGIVE ME."

Marcus could only sweatdrop as he watched the boy ask for forgiveness.

"It's alright, I'm not upset, I'm impressed that you know so much about me."

Izuku sighed in relieve. "Sorry about that, I'm just a fanboy of heroes."

"I can see that, we could use that to our advantage to help you grow stronger, but we need to work on the lack of confidence that you've got."

Izuku´s eyes widened in shock and excitement. " Are you going to help me train me to control my quirk."

Marcus chuckled and said, "Yes, after Archibald here told me about how you just activated your quirk, and that how you lack control on how to use it, that why I am going to help you train to master it and become a pro-hero."  
"You're mother told me you always wanted to be a hero, and I would like to know why."  
Izuku responded by saying what he told All might. "I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, I want to be the hero that people will look up to."

Marcus, after hearing what the kids said was in awe that someone like him, someone that understood what a hero is supposed to be, would be laughed at and ridiculed. Deep in his heart, he knew one clear thing, this boy was meant to be a hero.

"Well kid I can honestly say that you've got your heart in the right place, but it's going to take more than some heroic words to become a hero."

Izuku responded. "Yes, sir!"

"Well for starters kid, what pro hero school are you planning to go now that you live here in U.S.A."

Izuku had been caught off guard. He originally planned to go to U.A, but with him now living in the states he didn't exactly plan where he was planning to enroll.

"By the look on your face, I can tell you didn't plan on that."

"Yes, sorry about that sir," Izuku responded a bit ashamed.

Marcus chuckled and responded. "Well I don't blame you since you lived in Japan, I can only imagine you were originally planned to go to U.A right."

Izuku bowed and responded. "Yes, sir I originally planned to go to U.A."

"Well kid let me tell you that here in the states there are centers where kids can learn to control their quirks at an earlier age, which means kids here already are far more trained with their quirks, which means that we have to train you even harder so that you will be able to keep up with them since you have just manifested your quirk."

Izuku knew that he was right, he was at a heavy disadvantage against everyone in U.S.A. So, he knew he was going to have to give it his all if he wanted to excel in the place.

"Yes, sir I will give it my best."

Marcus smiled and said. "Now that's what I wanted to hear, our first order of business is to get you enrolled in U.S.A top hero school, and for your information, it is known for being one of the very few schools that rivals evenly with U.A.

Izuku was amazed, a school other than Shiketsu that rivaled U.A he wasn't aware of this, U.A was the top school when it came to the hero program, and only high prestige schools like Shiketsu could rival with it. And know he was hearing that there was another school that rivaled with U.A

With determination in his eyes, he asked. "What is the name of this school."

With proud eyes about the school, he graduated he said.

"The name of the school is FIREBLADE HIGH."

* * *

**This is the second chapter of this story, plus I will use Viper and she will still terrify Aizawa**

**Also, the secret team of villains that they will face will be different than the league of Villains, but their leader will have a connection with All for one, and they will know each other**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**In this chapter I will partially reveal one of the two OCS that will rival Midoriya for the number one position I will not reveal much but a bit about his skill, also he will not be arrogant like Bakugo.**

**Flashback**

_Thinking_

Normal

* * *

After finishing being homeschooled at 3:00 Izuku left home and to the location where Marcus told him to go.

After ordering a taxi he found himself in front of what he assumed was a modern-day gymnasium, he was shocked to see how advanced it looked.

"Wow, what is this place?"

The taxi driver, being a nice guy answered.

"Why this is where youngsters learn to develop even better their quirks and become better heroes. You want to be a hero kid?"

With determination he said. "Yes sir"

The man just laughed and said, "Well kid good luck on that you'll need it ha-ha, Excelsior." He said as he drove away.

"Well, it looks like you met him," Marcus said as he appeared.

"Huh, sir Redmine it is you." He then recalled what he said and asked

"Who was that?"

Marcus chuckled and said.

"Oh, his name is Stan, a really nice guy and usually says the most inspiring things, but now I need to show you this place since part of your training will be here in this facility." "It is called the U.S.A quirk training facility."

As they entered, they saw an old man who looked like he was going through some files, he noticed Marcus and greeted him

"Well if it isn't Mr. Contingency how's it going." He then noticed Izuku and asked.

"Who is this little boy here your new secretary?" Asked jokingly

Marcus laughed and said. "Oh no, I'm actually going to train him so that he will get into Fireblade High."

Marcus then told Izuku "Izuku this here is Mr. Mordred the creator of the U.S.A quirk training facilities, he also runs them and administrates them."

Izuku was beyond amazed, this man here had invented training facilities so kids could train to better use their quirks before school, amazing.

Marcus then ordered. "Well, what are you waiting for, introduce yourself."

Izuku froze for a second and bowed and said. "Hello, sir, my name Izuku Midoriya I am going to train to enter Fireblade High."

Mr. Mordred then chuckled and said. "Well guess what? My grandson is also planning on going there, I was reading his training results just now.

Izuku asked, "Really what's his quirk?"

Mr. Mordred chuckled and said. "Sorry kid, can´t reveal things like that, you will just have to see that for yourself." "Anyway, if you're going to train you better start now, the entrance exam is coming up." "Well, I got to go, see you later." Izuku froze and could only see the man grab his things and leave the facility.

Marcus sighed and talked to Izuku. "Relax, that's just his way of saying good luck, he may seem egotistical, but deep down he is a kind man, besides you, wouldn't want me to tell your quirk to strangers now would you now."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense, anyway sir how does this place work, I thought it was illegal to use your quirks without a license in public areas."

"It is, but this place has all legal permission to allow kids to train their quirks, so they have a better knowledge of their quirks and limitations."

"But what if a villain uses them to become stronger?"

"That is why we also check for criminal records, and to be allowed to train your quirk unlicensed it must be under the supervision of a pro, like your case here."

Izuku nodded. "Oh, I understand, sound logical and reasonable."

Then Marcus's voice became stern. "Well, what are standing around for?" "It's time to train you to master your quirk, or you won't be able to get into Fireblade High."

Izuku froze and responded. "Yes, sir I shall do my best."

Marcus grinned and said. "Well let's begin." And so, began Izuku grueling training of ten months to prepare for the Fireblade High.

* * *

**First Month**

During the first month, every day after Izuku finished the online classes he would go out to train with Marcus to the U.S.A quirk training facility. There they would focus on Izuku use his quirk in small targets, at first, he could barely move them and would take a lot of focus to even attract a small object.

Marcus spoke. "I see what the problem is in your case."

Izuku asked, "Really what is it?"

"You are holding it back, you are repressing your feelings, this causes your quirk to weaken due to the lack of emotions behind them."

Izuku answered, "Well for years Kacchan has bullied me and called me quirkless so I guess I have trouble using it."

Marcus then firmly stated. "Well for this first month we are going to break those mental walls that you have built."

So, for the entire month, Izuku had to endure a lot of mental stress from Marcus for him to be able to break his mental barriers. He received brutal comments from Both Marcus and Archibald. At first, he almost gave up, but by the end of the month he was more than ready to make light of insults, but he would still fan out over heroes and his confidence had only grown a little more over being at first nonexistent, but he had matured enough and broken the mental barriers to perfectly develop his quirk.

Both Archibald and Marcus were proud that he would finally be able to increase the mastery of his quirk.

* * *

**2-5 Months**

After mastering how to completely unlock his quirk, the next part of his training involved training it, during the training in the facilities with Marcus, Izuku was able to move larger objects with far more ease and not only he managed to strengthen his quirk, but he also learned a few new abilities his quirk had, like the ability to send psychic waves that can attack objects and also how to force out objects, repel them with his mind.

Also, generate mental constructs that are just functional as the original and he was also able to create small barriers that could withstand damage.

The only problem is that if he overexerted himself, he would receive a very painful migraine that would almost leave him out of commission, because of that he knew he wouldn't be able to make large devastating attacks without suffering the consequences of a very painful headache.

After that, they figured it was better to not overexert it too much.

* * *

**6-8 Months**

During those three months Izuku trained with Archibald in hand to hand combat, Izuku had to dodge Archibald´s attacks which consisted of creating energy swords that he could throw.

Izuku had to dodge them continuously without getting hit by one. At first, he barely even dodged one, but after weeks of training, he became able to dodge almost all the attacks with ease.

After that they focused on close combat, there we had Izuku spar with Archibald who was in better physical strength so Izuku had to learn on his notes in order to counter all the moves Archibald was using. With weeks of training and analyzing, he became more than capable to hold his ground against Archibald, even capable of solid hits to his face, which he at first, he immediately bowed and apologize for.

* * *

**9-10 Months**

It was a small recap of everything they had learned from all the eight months, he used his quirk psionic abilities to destroy objects and for defense abilities, later he practiced in sparring with Archibald and managed to land three solid hits to him and also managed to pin him down.

Which meant that he was ready.

* * *

**The day before the exam**

It was the day before the exam and Izuku was more than ready to take the exam.

That day Izuku had to say goodbye to Marcus because he had to return to Brooklyn since that was his home, he bowed said goodbye and thanked him for everything

Marcus Said, "Well, I can't wait to see how well you do in Fireblade High."

"Yes, sir I won´t let you down."

Marcus chuckled said goodbye and went on his way to the train stations for a trip back home

* * *

**The day of the exam**

Today was the day that he was going to take one of the most important exams that he was going to take it.

He was ready, he had trained for 10 months, he had learned to control his quirk, he had also learned hand to hand combat and he had also registered his quirk so to the world he had a quirk, which he called Psionic.

It was also at that time he learned that Archibald was a retired hero, who was known as the knight since he could create energy swords and how chivalrous he was.

He was at the doors of Fireblade, the school that rivaled U.A, and he was going to register there and take his exam.

The exam was almost the same as U.A, only the students who had a quirk that wasn't flashy would take a different type of exam, which would help the teachers analyze their quirks so and see if they have the potential for the school.

Izuku was ready, he was not going to let his training with Archibald and Marcus to go to waste.

"I will make to Fireblade High; I won't let Marcus and Archibald down."

With determined eyes, he entered the school ready to take on the tests.

* * *

**AN So this far Izuku has now 15 years and he is about to enter Fireblade High, Also be known I am going to use my own version of OC for some characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**Its time for the exams and I will give a small preview of one of Izuku´s rival's quirk**

**Flashback, Quirk description**

_Thinking_

Normal

* * *

After staring at Fireblade High for a while now he was amazed at how big it was.

"_Will I make it in?" "Will I be able to do it?"_

Doubt was beginning to form inside his mind, images of Kacchan laughing, and All Might telling him he couldn't be able to be a hero started surfacing.

"_No!" "I have a quirk now; I will prove them wrong I will be a hero."_

He was now determined more than ever to become a hero; he had trained and with Archibald and Marcus, he was ready, he was prepared for everything.

"Excuse me are you alright?" A girl just asked

Everything except for that.

He turned around and saw a girl. She was wearing a tracksuit and had long blond hair and had a well-developed body.

Izuku couldn't believe that a girl this pretty was talking to him, sure he had become a little more confident than when he started, but he still had never talked with someone of the opposite sex that wasn't his mom, and right a cute girl was trying to start a conversation with him.

Using every single effort to talk back to her and said, "No, I'm fine." While completely dying on the inside.

The girl smiled and replied with a smile, "Oh I get it you are nervous, well so am I, this is the top hero school in U.S.A so it is natural to be nervous."

Izuku just stood there without answering, his brain trying to formulate a sentence for his mouth to speak.

The girl with a smile simply said, "Well anyway let's do our best to get in." and she continued to walk inside the main gate.

Izuku with his mind still not working could only think. _ "I just had a conversation with a girl."_

With the words **Only said a sentence **appeared.

He then regained his sanity and walked into the school grounds still determined to get in.

After the written exam which he believed he did ok, they were all gathered in a hall to hear instructions about the practical exam that they would take.

* * *

According to their instructor, he told them that they would be assigned a fake city center where they would take out robots on a numerical value from 1-3 points, and also they would encounter a robot that wouldn't be worth a single point that would be like an obstacle they would encounter.

* * *

Izuku arrived at Fake city C, he immediately saw that he was going to have to compete against a lot of applicants. And that he had to score a high enough number of points in order to pass.

"Hey, it's you again."

Izuku froze turned around and saw that it was the same nice and cute girl that was talking to him right now.

Izuku´s brain once again started to malfunction after noticing that it was the same girl that was talking to him.

"_She's talking to me again, why would she talk to me again?"_

The girl just smiled and said. "I know this is exam is going to be tough but lets both do our best to pass."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Hannah Marris, what´s your name?" she asked

Using every single still-functioning brain cells Izuku managed to force out the words. "My name is Izuku Midoriya a pleasure to meet you."

The girl laughed and said. "Well, I wish you luck Izuku, lets both make it into Fireblade High." With her fist raised up.

A voice came out of the speakers saying. "ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS GET READY FOR THE PRACTICAL EXAM TO BEGIN."

Hannah then said. "Well then good luck, see you after the exams." As she finished, she went to get to position

After the talk, he began to regain his composure.

"_She is right I have to do my best. Alright Izuku, do your best and remember everything you Archibald and Marcus went through."_

The speaker then said. "Ready in."

3

2

1

"BEGIN!"

Just as those words were shouted Izuku sprinted out into the city along with the rest of applicants to destroy as many robots as they could.

* * *

Izuku felt that he was doing fine, he was counting how many points he had calculated on the amount of enemy's he had destroyed, and he calculated a maximum of 40 points.

He then spotted 2 three-pointers and went for them only to hear a powerful sonic scream sound wave that immediately destroyed the two of them.

Izuku turned to where the sound seemed to originate and saw Hannah standing right there.

**Hannah Marris**

**Quirk: Sonic Scream**

**She can emit a powerful sonic scream that is capable of destroying metal due to her vocal cords, she can also increase the pitch of her scream to hut villains even more, but overuse or increasing the pitch too much will cause her to lose her voice for a few minutes.**

Izuku was in awe. _"Wow her quirk is almost the same as present Mic, only that if she maximizes her pitch, she will go mute."_

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING."

Izuku then regained consciousness. "_Better hurry and earn more points."_

Izuku then saw a pile of two-pointers and he immediately created a psionic Bo staff which looked like a long line of a green aura and launched himself using his psionic quirk to create a mental energy thrust to the ground which launched him to those robots and with the staff he destroyed them.

In a room with a screen, we see a couple of silhouettes looking at how the applicants are doing.

A voice said. "The candidates of this year are looking promising." A male voice said.

"Some demonstrate a high level of skill." Another voice said. As an image of a boy with black hair shoot out and manipulate what would appear to be a white energy.

Another voice then said. "Some hold a high level of knowledge of their own quirks, while others manage to use it with a high level of creativity of their own." While an image of Izuku using his psionic staff to destroy robots.

The first voice then said. "Well, I believe it's time for the second part of the test to begin." The individual cheerfully said while a button with a label with the number 0 was pressed.

"Alright that should be fifty points," Izuku said to himself then he felt a rumble he turned around and saw a giant robot which, was the size of an entire building.

Izuku´s mouth was jaw hit the floor. (Not literally) At the size of the robot.

"_That robot is huge, is that supposed to be the zero pointer."_

"ONE MINUTE REMAINING." The speakers said.

Izuku then regained his senses and said to himself. _"No, I have to concentrate in order to pass this exam."_

Just as he was about to run over to find more robots but then he heard.

"Help there are people trapped beneath the rubble here."

Izuku immediately turned his head and saw Hannah that was helping people who were trapped it the debris while the zero pointer was preparing to attack.

Right there Izuku´s hero instincts kicked in and immediately rushed in to help.

He watched as the Zero pointer was preparing to strike Hannah and the unfortunate group with its hand.

Izuku´s used his quirk to thrust himself to the location where they were and helped Hannah remove the debris from the other applicants who immediately ran away.

Izuku turned around and saw the Zero pointer about to strike.

And then the zero pointer thrust his robotic fist towards Hannah.

Izuku stood in front of her and used all of his strength to send the most powerful psionic wave that was able to create a chain reaction of explosions that destroyed the zero pointers entire arm.

The rest of the applicants were in awe not only for the raw amount of power but from the heroic act the boy had displayed to self another applicant.

Izuku then had a terrible migraine that forced to fall to the ground almost unconscious for using such a huge attack.

Out of nowhere a large part of the Zero pointer was about to fall on Izuku, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact but then saw Hannah using her sonic scream to repel back those falling parts of the zero-pointer saving him.

"TIME´S UP"

Izuku waited for the Migraine to stop then made his way home, only for the girl he helped save to hug him.

"_WHAT?" "She´s hugging me, a girl is hugging me."_

Hannah faced him and said. "Thank you for that." And she went on her way.

Izuku´s mind once again stopped

"_A girl just hugged me!" _Until he remembered he had to get out of the facility

* * *

A week had completely passed and Izuku hadn't received an answer yet.

He was in his room lifting weights a bit concerned about his results

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about how he did in the practical, he knew he did ok on the written exam, but he was scared that maybe others managed to score even higher in the practical

Inko then came rushing through the door carrying his letter.

"Izuku, it is here." She said a bit nervous on her part.

Izuku received the letter and was a bit nervous to open it.

Using all his willpower he opened the letter with full force, and then out of the letter a small device dropped and then a big screen appeared out of the device, and he was shocked when it was Archibald who appeared there.

"Hi Izuku, it's been a while," Izuku remembered he hadn't seen Archibald for the entire week and was waiting for what he was going to say next.

"Alright for starters the reason I'm here is because I am a teacher here at Fireblade High and I didn't tell you a thing because I didn't want you to think that was giving you any special tips on how to pass the exams.

Izuku understood, he knew that if he was aware of Archibald being a teacher, he would be thinking he was cheating by learning things others didn't.

"Alright now with results." "For starters, you passed the written exam with flying colors." Izuku was relieved about that.

"Now about the practical." Then he tensed up.

"You got a very good score of 50 villain points, that alone would have been enough to pass." Izuku was glad he was going to pass.

"However, you must also be aware that there were a secret type of points we didn't tell applicants neither you."

Izuku know was confused, why didn't they tell other applicants, if it meant that it would have helped them pass the test.

"The reason we didn't tell them its because we need to judge one character of how it truly is and those who earned those secret points where those who would help others in need, by nature, not because they would get anything, RESCUE POINTS.

Izuku now understood what he meant a real hero must put others before him, and the purpose of those points was to see who would act more like a hero, in other´s time of need.

"And you Izuku Midoriya score the highest of those rescue points, you received 60 points, which give you a total of 110 points, you passed, in third place."

Izuku´s eyes were filled with tears of joy, he had passed, and he managed to score 3rd place in the test, he was going to become a hero.

"Izuku Midoriya. **Welcome to Fireblade High**."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Now I will give a small preview of the secret villain organization on the next chapter detailing on how they look like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**In this chapter, I will add a small preview of the secret villain organization. Also I have received two OCs petitions, check the bottom to see what you need to send me from Private Message in order for me to add you OC also no godly abilities like time manipulation, reality alteration, faster than time, invulnerability or a quirk that it's like all for one, characters with quirks like that will be rejected, also their quirk must have a limitations so it's not completely overpowered like in U.A**

**Flashback/Description**

_Thinking/Reading_

Normal

* * *

Izuku saw the results and saw that he was in 3rd place with 110 points, 50 of villain points and 60 of rescue points. He saw that they only showed him his and 1st and 2nd place results too. The first place had 150 points, while the second place had scored 139 points, Izuku was impressed and a little jealous of how high the other two had scored, but most importantly he was proud that he had managed to excel in the school he wanted to go to.

He saw a letter from the principal and then he began to read it out.

_Dear Izuku Midoriya with great delight I am proud to inform you, that you have been accepted into Fireblade High. This school has a free clothing policy so no uniform will be needed, but we expect you to come in formal clothing and no overexposed clothes, also for security measures this school has a boarding system in which in order to ensure the safety of our students we require our students to live in our dormitory room, we allow students to visit their parents during the hour, but they are expected to return before dark, we hope you understand and we hope we see you in the next two weeks when classes start._

_By principal Claw_

Izuku was completely happy but at the same time sad, boarding school, that meant that he was going to have to leave his mom in order to attend school, this was going to be tough, but if he said no, that would mean that everything he, Marcus and Archibald had trained would have been for nothing, so he decided that he was going to have to tell his mom.

After telling his mother she cried both of joy of sadness, of joy because her son had managed to get into the school and managed to get a top score, but at the same time her heart was filled with sorrow since her baby was going to have to move away, she wanted so deeply to say no, but she remembered that she promised that she was going to support him in every way, with tears in her eyes she accepted because she knew, if it wasn't now, it would be later.

* * *

The week went by and after calling Marcus and receiving congratulations from him, he was more than ready to go to his new school.

The day came by and after a tearful goodbye with his mother, Izuku left home with his belongings already being shifted towards his new school, this was the next chapter of his mission to become the world's greatest hero.

* * *

Izuku arrived at Fireblade High at 7:30 as per the instruction handbook that came the next day, he received his acceptance letter.

When he entered the door of Fireblade high, it was huge he saw large buildings that looked much like U.A only that they had an extra floor since there have an extra year for students before they become pro heroes, as he walked he also saw all the senior students hanging together, he avoided them not wanting to draw attention to himself, he witnessed the door which where almost gold plated,

The crest at the entrance looked like a sword in which the handle looked like a torch and it was covered by a phoenix wrapping its flames around it and blade of metal was covered completely in fire, next he saw flowers planted near the fountain of Fireblade High which its statue was a phoenix rising from its ashes. He saw what appeared to be a logo.

**Like a Phoenix, one must be reborn and rise from the ashes.**

He went to his homeroom class, which was 1A and immediately saw the door, for his class, which was huge.

"This door I huge, are there giants in this class" He regained his confidence and looked at the door. "The most promising students are right behind this door." He opened the door and saw that 19 kids almost his age that were already there, which could only mean one thing.

"_I arrived here last."_

"Hey Izuku, you made it." A voice he recognized said that to him.

He turned to see who it was and found it was the girl he helped during the Practical Exam, and then his shyness and lack of confidence with the opposite gender kicked in.

"O...h h.h..hey it's you H..H...Hannah, right?" A bit of the class chuckled at his shyness with a girl.

"I'm so glad you're here, it is nice to have to see a familiar face in school don't you think?"

Izuku didn't know how to respond, a girl was glad that they were going to be classmates, his life had literally taken a complete 180-degree change.

"Excuse me you two." They turned and he saw a black-haired boy which a bit was taller than him and by his physique, he had trained hard.

Izuku´s shyness came up again and asked. "Yes, what is it?"

"Maybe you two should sit down before the teacher comes in and becomes mad."

He regained consciousness and immediately saw that he was right, it was the first day and saw that this guy was right.

"Oh, your right I'm very sorry." He said will bowing his head.

"Hey, no need to apologize just sit down before the teacher arrives." The boy said with a small smile as they both sat down.

The door then opened and in came a person who had the head of a snake.

The entire class was a bit shocked to find out that this could be their homeroom teacher.

"Welcome maggots, I am your homeroom teacher, my name is Maria Gomez, some may know me by my pro hero name Red Viper, but to all of you I am Miss Viper is that understood."

The class asked themselves, "_Is she allowed to call us that."_

"SAY YES MISS VIPER IF YOU UNDERSTAND."

Immediately everyone answered, "YES MISS VIPER!"

She grinned and said to the class. "Good, it seems that the students in this class aren't worthless pieces of meat, as usual, now usually the principal does the welcoming speech, but way back the seniors were all idiots so we will skip the speech and go straight to the details, anyone who has a problem can just resign immediately, does anyone have a problem?"

All the students nodded their heads showing they understood perfectly.

"Good, it seems you aren't complete shitheads."

The entire class thought. _"Is she allowed to call us those things."_

"Alright maggots I will only explain the rules and schedule once, so you better memorize it alright."

Immediately all students said. "YES, MISS VIPER!"

She grinned and replied. "Good."

"Now listen your classes with me will be multiple which will involve rescue training, combat and weaponry, before you ask we teach students to use weapons since students must rely on other things aside from their quirks so combat will help in hand to hand combat and rescue we will teach students in order to use their quirks when needed to rescue civilians."

Izuku saw logic since he can generate psionic weapon learning how to use them could help him be a better hero.

"Next class we will be teaching you the story of well-known heroes also about the teacher here at Fireblade, it is necessary to now heroes, you might learn a thing or two to better us your quirks.

"Next class it will be Invention & Design Development where you will learn how to make gadgets and work on your hero costume since you can´t always count on support to help you in need.

Izuku saw the logic in that. "_It makes sense, pro heroes knowing how to enhance their costumes on their own it could help us be faster on our work." _

"Fourth class will be Vehicle Design Studio, in which you will be learning to create your own vehicles, since some pro´s don't have speed related quirks and will need to get to situations faster, also while students your age are not allowed to drive, Fireblade has a special clearance that allows for students to learn to drive, and if you are performing well you will be given a drivers license when you graduate."

She looked at the students and said "You should know, it's one of the reasons most people choose Fireblade over U.A.

Some students gave small chuckle knowing why Fireblade was a bit more popular in that.

"And although as boring as you must think it is since we are a high school your fifth class will be regular schoolwork in which you will learn History, Biology, Chemistry, Poetry and other courses like those.

Most students groaned since they found it a bit boring.

Red Viper chuckled and said. "I know it sounds boring, but we are still a high school, so we have to teach these to you, students."

"Now moving on your final class will be sports in which you will you use your quirks at sports in order to keep your students in shape."

"Understood?!"

"Yes, Miss Viper"

"Good now for your after-class hours and dorm room rules."

"After today you will be allowed to go to your dorm rooms and unpack, after that you have from 3:26 towards 5:56 as a free time in you can waste as you please, also boys are in the right girls in the left so no silly excuses about searching for a room, also the baths are on the bottom floor which is the common area, they are separated by gender and I expect no one to pull any inappropriate business, is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Viper." They all responded.

"Good, continuing your rooms have a balcony, toilets, basic stuff for a room also the cafeteria is serving dinner at 6:25 to 7:00 pm, anyone who misses it will have to go hungry for not being punctual, after that at 7:09 you are obligated to return to your dorm rooms, and any students that break that curfew unless instructed by a teacher will be severely punished and could even get expelled, got it?"

"Yes, Miss Viper." They all responded, getting used to saying it.

Alright, now at 8:00 PM sharp the lights will go out and you are allowed to sleep until 6:15 when the bell will ring, and you are expected to leave the dorm rooms 7:30." "Breakfast is served from 7:30 to 8:10 AM, you miss, then it is your problem for being late, after that, you will have 20 minutes to wash and get to your classes which will start at 8:30, then it's the schedule that I explained."

All of the students nodded their head showing they had understood the information provided by their teacher.

"Alright, now that that's over with." As she said that she pulled out a dark blue colored tracksuit with golden highlights, alright this are your sports uniform, put them on and go meet me at Field Beta 3 for exercise. Don't take long." She got off her seat and made her way to the door.

"Understood Miss Viper." All the students said as they grabbed their physical education uniform and went to change for their first assignment from their new teacher.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location

We see a tall well-built shadowy figure; he was sitting in what would appear to resemble a throne. His face was completely covered by a black cloak, which had purple highlights along with a pattern that resembled a roaring dragon, he was wearing body armor which was completely black making him look very intimating.

Next to him, there was a large muscle built individual standing next to him, whose cloak was less detailed than the one sitting on the throne.

Suddenly another one enters, his cloak is black, but its design is far simpler.

He speaks. "Master it is confirmed, Fireblade High has officially started its school year."

The one on the throne spoke. "Excellent you are dismissed."

After the answer, the one with the normal cloak asked. "But master what about the plan."

With complete calmness, the one who was sitting on the throne answered. "Patience, our plan will occur, in a matter of time."

The one who asked those questions asked a bit irritated. "But master now is the perfect time to… ahhg "

He couldn't finish his sentence because, in an instant, the muscled individual grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him.

With pure rage in his voice, the big guy demanded. "How dare you!?"

"Who do you think you are to question the master's judgment." He continued choking him until the one who was stated to be the master said calmly.

"Gargantuar enough."

The one who was just addressed as Gargantuar immediately dropped his victim.

With complete repent he said. "Forgive me, master.

The one known as the master then rise and walked towards the almost choked and said. "I understand your doubt, but believe me when I say, that by the time we execute our plan, it would benefit us no matter how things go."

The subordinate then said. "Yes, master forgive me."

The master then said. "It is okay." He then looked to the big one and said. "Gargantuar, I suggest you start training since you will play an important role in our plan."

Gargantuar then bowed and said. "Yes master at once."

"Good you are both dismissed." The two then left the room.

Now left alone he said to himself. "Let's see if their plan to attack U. A will work."

"If it doesn't it will still be beneficial to us."

* * *

Returning back to class.

Everyone had changed into their physical education uniform and where all lined up.

Red Viper spoke. "Alright, this is a quirk apprehension test, you will compete in 8 physical events to measure your level."

Izuku's eyes glowed with determination. This was the perfect moment to see where he is in the class, this is his chance to see at what level he was.

"David Mordred, step into the circle."

Izuku saw who he was and saw that the same guy who suggested him to sit down before he the teacher entered.

Then his brain clicked and remembered something. _"Wait, Mordred."_

He recalled the old man he met when he first entered the Quirk Training Facility. **"Well, guess what, my grandson is also planning on going there."**

Izuku recalled how the old man mentioned he had a grandson, and that he was planning on going to Fireblade High. Izuku then thought. _"That must mean he is Mr. Mordred´s grandson, wonder why the called him out, is it because of his grandfather?"_

Viper then addressed Mordred. "David Mordred, you scored the highest out of all in the entrance exam, with 150 points, now tell me which your farthest softball throw was, back in middle school."

Izuku was shocked. _He got first place, that means, he will be strong." _

David responded. "I threw almost 80 meters Miss Viper."

She immediately responded, "Well now you will throw it fully using your quirk, I expect that you throw it with all you have, if you are not, then you might as well get out already."

He answered. "No Miss Viper, I will throw it with my full force."

David made his way into the circle and stood there for a small minute, thinking.

"_I will infuse my muscles with energy and also the ball with energy, if I do it this way, I will be able to throw the farthest I can, plus I won't need to much time to recover, also it means I will be able to produce another move like this._

He then got ready to throw.

Out of nothing what would appear to be white electricity started to form, around his hand, and then also the ball was started to cover itself with it, after a small a few seconds, he then started to throw the ball, with all his force he threw the ball and a huge burst of energy occurred.

The entire class could see how the energy dispersed itself and the force of the throw was so powerful, some had to cover their eyes from the dust rising to their eyes.

Izuku´s mind was blown. "_So much force and was that white lightning I saw._

The dust dissipated and there stood David after throwing the ball, slightly clutching his hand.

**David Mordred**

**Quirk: Energy Generation and manipulation.**

**His body can generate a powerful unique energy and he is able to shoot it out of his body, while also being able to manipulate it in many ways, and he is also able to infuse his muscles or objects with his energy in order to make them a lot stronger, though if he uses very large attacks or moves, it will cause his body to tire him out.**

Viper then saw his result and she laughed. "Now, that it's what I call a start, well done go back into formation."

David did as he was instructed and went back to formation.

Red Viper then showed them his score and it read Infinity.

Hannah then said to Izuku. "No way infinity, that is amazing."

Izuku was simply amazed. _He scored infinity, he definitely is going to be strong, but I won't let that stop me from being the number one hero. _

Izuku was ready, he was going to become the world´s greatest hero.

Let the Quirk apprehension test begin.

* * *

**So there ends the chapter, and this organization is not the league of villains, but their leader does have a connection with All for One, but no related and his quirk is not similar to his.**

**Also, now for OC´S, you will have to send me the following to the private message, this is the character sheet.**

**Also, I will include the other OC in the next chapter, after for the one right now, his Quirk is not One for All. (Just so you know)**

**Name: (Meaning if Possible)**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Hero Name:**

**Class A or B:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies/Skills**

Appearance

**Appearance (Hair, eye, and skin color and if you want body built and shape. Hairstyle and makeup are optional.)**

**Standard clothes:**

**Hero Outfit:**

**Swimming Outfit:**

**Winter Outfit:**

**School Dance Outfit:**

**Professional (Formal/Internship) Outfit:**

Who would they?

**Fall for:**

**Befriend:**

**Hate:**

**Respect:**

**Rival:**

How they act

**Towards romantic interest:**

**Classmates:**

**Friends/ Close friends:**

**Rival:**

**Enemies:**

**Toward Iconic Figures:**

**In Battle/Training:**

**Background/History**

Quirk

**Quirk Name: **

**Quirk Type:**

**Quirk Description:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Extra:**

**Vehicle:**

**Weapons/Gadgets:**

**U.A Class 1A crush:**

**U.A Class 1A rival:**

**U.A Class 1A friends:**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**In this chapter I will add the OC'S of the ones I have already received for 1.A and 1.B students, also I since we need to have 20 U.A students, I will add one of the OC´S one of you creates to class 1. A of U.A, so that it will be 20 students in each class, for him he must have a quirk, and also that OC will not be getting One for All. **

**Flashback/Description**

_Thinking/Reading_

Normal

* * *

The entire class was amazed that already at the start of the quirk 8 tests, the first to be called out had already gotten what would seem to be impossible.

A timid girl voice said. "No way, he got such a high result already?" a girl with white long hair said shyly.

Then another voice said. "I hope he doesn't think he will be stronger than us just because of his quirk." People turned and saw it came from a girl with long black Mohawk hair and light brown skin said.

A guy with burgundy hair light grey hair said. "I actually take this as a challenge to become stronger." He exclaimed with excitement.

Izuku heard what the guy with burgundy hair said and thought. _"He's right, I will work hard to excel at this school."_

Meanwhile, a guy with an average type body with good physique and black hair with half being covered by red highlights only looked with a bit of surprise, he muttered one word so low people barely heard him. "Impressive."

Red Viper then spoke. "Well done Mordred, now that's what I call a start."

Some of the class was stunned, they hadn't even begun, and there was already an insane score.

Viper then said. "Alright maggots, you all will participate in eight physical tests, you will use your quirks in these tests to get the highest score you can get, then I will grade you from highest to lowest, also I expect all of you to do your best understood."

All the class then said. "Yes, miss Viper:"

She nodded and then told the students to put themselves in line for the 50-meter run.

It was Izuku next to David

Izuku in his mind thought. _"Alright, time to see the difference between us."_

Viper then said. "On your marks."

The second she said that Izuku tried to charge his psionic energy to propel himself, but just as he was doing that, he saw that from the body of David, the same white lighting started to emanate from him.

"Get set."

The moments she said it Izuku got ready to propel his energy, he checked on David and his body was now covered in it.

"GO!"

Izuku quickly created a blast with his energy to propel himself, but he found himself toe to toe against a white blur which turned out to be Mordred, he crossed first with Izuku being a second behind him.

He was amazed, it was clear he had huge control over his own quirk.

He then found himself receiving praises from Hannah

"Wow, Izuku you almost won."

He blushed red and answered. "Yeah almost." He said a bit disappointed he didn't win the race place.

* * *

After that, they went to grip strength Izuku got a good score of 450kg thanks to putting force in his grip.

But then he heard praise. "Wow"

He went to see who was the source of the praise and saw what would appear to be a human size dragon with a human form, he saw the score and was shocked to see it read 2000Kg, after that the humanoid dragon started to form back into a human.

Izuku immediately recognized him as the one with the burgundy hair.

**Gotoku Sasaki**

**Quirk: Dragon Change**

**He change into any type of dragon that he knows and has seen, he also has a humanoid dragon form that allows him to remain dragon more than any other, if he uses any of the others for a long period of time, it will drain all of his stamina, he can also gain the abilities of the dragon forms he transforms into.**

Izuku was amazed that he managed to earn such a huge result.

Izuku then saw that another one had scored an even bigger result, with 2494.8Kg, he was a boy with medium black hair, a robot arm and the body which could almost be of a box fighter, Izuku was amazed that this class had amazing weightlifters.

**Sosashi Kaiju**

**Quirk: Super soldier **

**After being injected with a serum, he gained superhuman capabilities, which causes him to be able to lift 5000 pounds and bench-press 5500, also it gives him the capability to run 70 miles per hour and has trained to use his superhuman strength in martial arts, and his left arm is made of a powerful resistant titanium alloy, although superhuman related quirks will be able to match against him, his arm can also handle a lot of energy attacks, and can absorb electricity, but any high levels of energy will cause it to glitch for a few minutes**

Then it was the Long Jump

Izuku saw how almost everybody used their quirks to get to the other side of the sandbox, and then he noticed another boy with black hair the reached with his neck apparently be running towards the sandbox without a plan, then suddenly he saw how the shadows in his feet quickly expanded into a powerful spring force which launched him to the other side of the sandbox.

Izuku how creative he was with his quirk that apparently involved shadows.

* * *

Then it was the sidestep in which everyone got a decent score but a girl with a black Mohawk and light brown skin used her quirk to create two giant springs on both sides and used them to gain a crazy result in the time she was given.

**Alexis Powergaust **

**Quirk: Hard Light Energy**

**She can create constructs of magenta-colored energy that comes from her hand, although she needs to concentrate to create them, if she loses her concentration, her constructs will vanish, also if enough force is applied it can destroy her constructs and will inflict her a bit of damage to her hands.**

Izuku was amazed at how creative she was with her quirk.

* * *

Next, it was time for the ball throw.

Izuku wondered if anyone was going to be able to replicate the same crazy result at the start.

Izuku saw that a girl with white hair and pale skin nervously made her way to the circle and got ready to throw.

She then started to generate ice around the ball and then people felt the atmosphere to become a little colder and then she threw it with all she could, with a trail of cold mist following by.

**Glacia Snow**

**Quirk: Absolute Zero**

**Her body is accustomed to low temperatures, when she activates her quirk she can freeze anything she touches, also generate large amounts of ice also she can also regulate how much ice she can produce, although if she generates larges amounts of ice continuously will cause her body temperature to be too low for her body to handle and will pass out of the cold.**

Viper read the score and said. "Not bad Glacia, you got 697.9 meters, not bad."

She left out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you Miss Viper."

Viper then replied. "This is your result, there is no need to thank me, now back to the line so others have a turn now."

She immediately tensed up and said. "Yes Ma´am sorry" and she returned to the line.

Izuku could feel he could relate at the way she acted before he just learned to have self-confidence.

He then saw that the boy with black hair covered in red highlights started to head to the circle.

He grabbed the ball and saw that the ball burst in flames, he saw how his hand started to get engulfed in flames.

He then shot the ball with enough force that dust was raised again, and people had to cover their eyes, also smoke had been produced.

**Jonathan Flame **

**Quirk: Energy Flame**

**He can generate fire from his body that is infused with energy which causes the flames he generates to reach high levels of temperature, his body also can sustain high levels of temperature and his skin allows him to endure heavy burns from other sources of fire which allows him to cover his body in fire, like a phoenix, although if he makes the temperature his flames too high for him he can burn himself though not to carbonize his cells, he also can produce large attacks of fire though any high level will start to take a toll on his stamina and if he produces too many large attacks the flames will cause his body to overheat and causes him to tire out.**

After the smoke cleared Izuku could see that this guy had sustained burns in his hand.

Jonathan grabbed his hand due to the burns produced by his throw.

Viper read the score and said. "Now that's some effort, nicely done Flame"

She showed the rest of the class the scored and everyone saw that it also read infinity.

Izuku could only stare in shock and could only think. _"Another crazy score, I need to catch up, I will become the number one hero."_

Now it was Izuku´s turn to throw the ball, he figured he would need to charge up his psionic quirk in order to make a throw to rival with the ones Jonathan and David made.

He charged up and with all his force he sent the ball flying, with his psionic energy he thrust the ball with a lot of force he sent it flying until it disappeared.

His head started to hurt a bit for the amount of force he used to shoot the ball.

Viper then read his score and exclaimed. "Well done Midoriya, impressive." She said

She showed Izuku´s score and it showed infinity.

As he went back to the line Hannah went to him and said "Wow Izuku, you also got a crazy score, you're awesome" she said as she hugged his arm.

Which caused Izuku to get flustered quickly, still not accustomed to such friendly interactions with the opposite gender.

After that, it was just the sited toe touch, the long-distance run, and sit-ups. (I will skip these parts)

* * *

After the eight tests were finished Red Viper called all the students to form a line and said she was going to rank us from highest to lowest.

Her phone created a holographic screen and showed the results.

Izuku saw his name and read.

**Izuku Midoriya 3****rd**

Izuku could only stand with pride knowing that he had ranked 3rd in the test, he looked up to see who scored higher than him and saw the names.

**David Mordred 1****st**

**Jonathan Flame 2****nd **

Izuku couldn't help but be a little disappointed he hadn't scored 1st but was still proud to see had ranked in the top three.

After she finished showing the results she spoke. "Keep in mind, that this is just how you use your quirks in sporting events, you all still have a long way to go before you are all hero´s, also be aware that just because you got a good ranking, doesn't mean it will stay like that, all of you must work hard In order to keep at that level, also to those with a lower ranking, the same goes to you, don't think of this as way of indicating you're weak, think of this, as how much you all still have to grow, that is the reason you are all here, to learn how to be a hero."

The class was amazed, at first, they thought their teacher was just someone who just immediately thinks lowly of them, but in reality, she had good judgment, and could say very encouraging words.

She then spoke again. "But don't let it get to your heads, the minute I see you're slacking off, and not taking your classes seriously, I will expel you without having second thoughts.

The class deadpanned at what she said.

She started again. "Anyway, now that the test is over, Mordred and Flame, both of you apparently got slight wounds due to your tests, go to the nurses office to get them treated, and then head to dorm rooms, as for the general of you today´s day class is over, head back to your dorms and unpack, also before I forget, Saturdays and Sundays, since there are no classes those days you are free to visit relatives if you want, but you are obligated to return before curfew, also if you find yourself unable to come by that hour, we expect you to phone us a valid excuse to explain to us why and we will understand.

"Yes ma´am." The class responded

"Well anyway, you are free to unpack until lunch, rest now, because tomorrow, the true hell begins," she said.

The class could only be nervous, after what she said.

* * *

**Anyway, sorry for the delay. I will update soon.**

**Also I am planning on this leader to be more the rival of my first OC I introduced, since my original plan is for Shigaraki to be his main rival since he is the dark reflection of who Izuku is, the reason why is because since this leader of the organization has a connection with All for One, and it could cause Izuku and Shigaraki to have an encounter on his plan, also Shigaraki has recently had the power to decay things he doesn't need to touch, so I plan on him having this power already for the encounter with Izuku, also he will be able to decay things like Izuku psychic weapons, also I am starting a poll , private message me if you want for Izuku in the end to have One for All since Shigaraki will still be the successor of All For One. It will be time before the encounter with U.A and Fireblade High**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**I know most of you will ask how I will have Shigaraki and Midoriya confront each other, for that since the leader of this organization has a connection with All for One, he will arrange for Shigaraki to be included in his plans.**

**Also sorry for the delay**

**Flashback/ Quirk Description**

_Thinking/Reading_

Normal

* * *

After Izuku had returned to his dorm room and finished unpacking he made, he laid on his bed and started thinking about everything that had transpired.

Last year he would have never believed that he would make it into a prestigious hero school as Fireblade High with a powerful quirk after being trained by two known pro heroes.

Just like last year, he wouldn't have believed that he wouldn't think he would lose admiration for All Might as he had now. It wasn't that he didn't admire him anymore, he still was the number 1 hero, it was just that he didn't inspire as much as it did before.

Now he now starting to admire the heroes in United States, even more, and swore to be as helping and supportive as they were to him, his alarm then rang, he checked, and he was shocked to see it was almost going to be 7, which meant it was almost going to be time for dinner.

Izuku got down on the elevator and saw that some of his classmates were making their way towards the lunchroom, and he decided to join them, well not exactly walk near them, the idea of having friends was still stranger to him.

They all arrived at the cafeteria and ordered their food, remembering how his time back in school was, he sat alone with his food on his tray, he had ordered his favorite food Katsudon, he was about to start eating when suddenly a group of his classmates sat down next to him.

He was amazed and perplexed, usually, people would avoid him and sit near Bakugo or almost everybody else, then someone talked to him.

"You are Izuku Midoriya right." Izuku tensed up and saw that it was David Mordred that had addressed him.

Izuku shyly replied. "Yes, what is it, David?"

He simply responded. "well I wanted to ask, how was training with Mr. Contingency?"

Izuku immediately tensed up and said. "HUH?" "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

David sweat dropped and replied. "Well, you see my grandfather told me about this green-haired kid that was training with the hero Mr. Contingency."

Izuku then remembered about introducing himself to an old man with the same family name this kid his age had.

"Oh, that's right your Mr. Mordred´s grandson, right?"

"No way, Mordred?" The boy with burgundy hair said. "As in, the administrator and the one who manages all the QTF´s "(**Q**uirk **T**raining **F**acilities)

He shrugged and said, "Well yes, that's my grandfather."

The boy then said, "Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gotoku Sasaki, nice to meet you." While extending

As he reached and shook it "Likewise, David Mordred

Gotoku then cheerfully and filled with energy, while addressing David, Jonathan, and Izuku. "The three of you were amazing, you all got the top three scores."

Izuku not used to receiving praise blushed while looking down.

Jonathan just shrugged it off a bit, while saying, "I owe it all to hard work, and training."

David then replied. "Same with me, if I hadn't trained hard to control my quirk, I can't say I would be able to pull off what you just saw."

Izuku while hearing their responses was amazed at how modest those two were, knowing how Kacchan is he knew he would probably say something as. _"Pffft, well what did you expect." _As it would be natural, and then laughed it off passing it off as a joke.

Hannah then chimed in. "Yeah Izuku, you too were awesome back there." While sitting right next to him.

Izuku mustered all the willpower he had in him to answer and said. "W.. like David and Jonathan said, I owe it all to hard training."

Jonathan then spoke to him. "David said his grandfather saw you along with Mr. Contingency, did he train you?"

Izuku stammered a bit and said. "Yeah."

But quickly added.

"But he only did it as a favor to a friend of my mom, it's not like he saw anything special in me."

Izuku's mind then thought. _"Right, if it weren't for that favor from Archibald, I doubt he would have trained me." _He though a bit saddened, knowing how lucky he was.

David then said "Nonsense."

Izuku then froze and wondered what David meant by nonsense.

David continued and said. "My grandfather knows Mr. Contingency too and told me that he wouldn't waste his time training someone if he didn't see something special in them, even if it was from a favor.

The girl known as Glacia said a bit low. "Your grandfather knows him too?"

David then shrugged and said. "Yes, well, since the QTFs help so people can better understand their quirks, Mr. Contingency was perfect to help people understand the basic functions of their quirk, but not to personally train them, more like give then general information.

What David then said sparked something in Izuku. Marcus hadn't trained because of a favor from a friend, he had trained him because he had seen something special in him. He was now bursting with joy.

But an unhappy thought then came in, something special that All Might hadn't seen, but he then tried to forget it, glad to see his new friends had faith in him.

Friends, now that's something Izuku never had, ever since Kacchan developed his quirk, and he was diagnosed quirkless, all of the kids started to avoid him, some in order to side with Kacchan and to bully him, while others just saw him as someone weak, and could care less of wanting to be his friend,

But now he was surrounded by people with strong quirks and they respected him and were talking with him on friendly terms.

He then talked to David with small tears in his eyes. "Thank you, David, thank you for telling me this."

David then spoke up. "Well, none of us got here due to luck, I am pretty sure we all trained hard in order to make it to this school and enroll as heroes."

Glacia then spoke up and said. "Yes, I doubt I would have made into Fireblade if I hadn't trained hard to master my quirk.

Then a boy cherry red-haired while being spiked in the middle spoke. "Only those who truly want to excel would take training very seriously in order to grow."

Izuku was amazed by how rational he was, but a question perked his mind. "Excuse me, I've never got your name, sorry."

The boy then remembered he hadn't completely introduced himself and said. "Oh, sorry I forgot, my name is Blood Fox."

Jonathan then said. "Well if we are all introducing ourselves, then I guess it's my turn now, my name is Jonathan Flame."

Hannah then said. "Well, I guess it's my turn now, my name is Hannah Marris, its nice to meet you." She said full of joy and excitement." While still being near Izuku.

The girl with grey hair shyly said. " Well then, I guess it's my turn, my name is Glacia Snow, I hope we get along."

Izuku felt he could relate with her about being shy about introductions.

Then he knew it was his turn.

He then said. " My name is Izuku Midoriya and I hope we all become heroes together."

The bell then rang and before Izuku knew it, he had finished his dinner, and it was time to go to their rooms.

* * *

After he went back to his dorm room, Izuku took one look to his surroundings and saw all the posters he had hanged, almost all heroes, but of All Might, still not wanting to remember those words he said to him but could still remember them.

" **So n****o, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a Quirk."**

Those words hurt him but allowed him to discover his quirk, and for that he was grateful.

Izuku changed to his Pajamas and laid on his bed, he remembered how it was at the dinner table and how people were so kind to him and remembered what David said, about Marcus seeing something special in him.

He then started to cry tears, but this were tears of joy, he was glad that people wanting to be his friends, he pictured, how people gathered around his table in order to sit near him and to talk, this had been one of the best days of his life.

He had enrolled in this school, he was going to become a hero, but what was most shocking, he had made friends, this he definitely didn't expect it.

But then one thought came to his mind.

"_I wonder how Kacchan is doing back home, probably doesn't even care that I am gone."_

He started to had sad though about how their friendship how taken such an awful turn, but then he remembered how today people treated him with kindness, and were supportive and were showing him respect, he had made his mind, he was going to become a hero, and excel at this school.

* * *

Meanwhile in the teachers' lounge.

Red Viper was looking through the results from the Quirk Apprehension Test and was really impressed.

"This year´s batch looks very promising." She said

"This will definitely be more than enough to make U.A understand that, if they want to continue being our rival school, then they better train a lot harder to become heroes."

She then had a slightly amusing idea. "I wonder what Eraserhead will react when he sees the potential all my students show." She remembered how Aizawa didn't take the rival between school very seriously, but this would definitely change his mind.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter.**

**Again, sorry for the delay.**

**Anyway, as for the poll I started, whether Izuku should have One for All or right now we have.**

**3 Against**

**2 For**

**If you want to vote sent me a private message or Review, also I still accept OCs and to know what it is required check the bottom note of chapter 5. Also last chapter I said that if I will accept 1 OC for U.A so it will be 20 students each.**

**See you next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**In this chapter I will add a scene from U.A, also this new Image is to give you an idea of what David Mordred´s energy looks like**

**Also sorry for the delay**

**Flashback/ Quirk Description**

_Thinking/Reading_

Normal

* * *

The school bell rang, Izuku woke up, he checked his surroundings and found it strange that he wasn't in his room, after clearing his head a bit, he remembered that he had moved to Fireblade's dorm rooms.

He then watched his clocks and saw that it was 6:15, just like Miss Viper had said.

Izuku grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and towel, and went to the general rooms in order to clean so he could get breakfast.

While he was brushing his teeth, he started to remember what David Mordred said to him.

" **My grandfather knows Mr. Contingency too and told me that he wouldn't waste his time training someone if he didn't see something special in him, even if it was from a favor."**

Izuku remembered that David said that to him after he believed that he was just lucky.

Then a thought came to mind. _"What did Marcus see in me that was so special to him."_

After Izuku finished cleaning himself and changed into his clothes and went to get breakfast.

Just as he was making his way to the cafeteria, he saw David, he tried to call out for him but stopped when he saw that he was talking to a long laced black-haired girl.

"_Oh, maybe I shouldn't disturb them." _He thought seeing how the two of them were talking in friendly terms. "_Maybe they know each other?"_

Izuku was about to pass them when he heard a voice call him out.

"Hey, Izuku, wait up."

He paused and turned a bit startled. "Oh, what is it David."

David responded. "I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast."

Izuku was surprised that they asked him to join them and asked. "Really, is it okay if I join you?"

David responded. "Yeah the more the better."

Then a voice Izuku recognized said. "Well then is ok I join the three of you." The voice which turned out to be Hannah

The girl who was talking to David said. "Sure the more the merrier.

Then another voice who was full of excitement said. "Well, you guys mind if tag along too?" Said Gotoku

David responded. "Sure, no problem."

So, the five classmates went to the Cafeteria in order to get breakfast.

* * *

**Meanwhile in U.A **

Shota Aizawa, otherwise known as the eraser hero Eraser head, had been called by principal Nezu and so he had to cut time from his precious nap time in order to attend his meeting with the principal.

When he arrived, he saw that it was not only him that was in the room, but also there, was the homeroom teacher of 1B Sekijiro Kan otherwise known as the blood hero Vlad king.

They saw as some kind of bear, rat, dog combination with white hair, otherwise known as principal Nezu, the esteemed principal of such a prestigious hero school known as U.A.

The two were standing there waiting to see, what is it that the principal wanted to speak with them.

He spoke. "Gentlemen I've called you here because I have received a formal invitation from one of our most notable rival schools, Fireblade High, to participate in the tournament between out hero program schools." He said with calm and glee

Both Aizawa and Kan were intrigued, they knew that there were two schools, that could compete with U.A, and those schools were Shiketsu and Fireblade.

Although Aizawa spoke up. "Sir, with all due respect I propose that we simply decline this offer, it would just be a waste of time for our students.

Kan a bit shocked said. "Hey Eraser, don't you think that's a bit extreme, our students could use the experience in order to better know what it is to battle other students."

Aizawa simply responded. "That's what the sports festival is about, we don't need our students getting distracted by fighting other schools."

It was then when Principal Nezu spoke up. "Aizawa I understood your way of thinking, but I believe that this will help our students mature and understand that there are many challenges ahead of them if they want to be top pro heroes.

He continued. "Knowing how kids think, most of them must believe that now that they are at U.A they have a better opportunity than others at being pro heroes.

Aizawa saw the logic in that, even though U.A was a very popular school other schools had managed to educate very popular pro heroes that even outclassed a few of U.A alumni.

Nezu then spoke again. "I believe that unless our students realize that entering in U.A isn't enough to be a pro hero, they won't have the strive necessary in order to fully develop, which is why I believe that going up against Fireblade will help our students understand the challenges outside our school.

Aizawa knew he couldn't argue with that and agreed. " You're right sire I understand."

Nezu then happily spoke. "Thanks for understanding, but to further make them understand I have made a copy of the results of their entrance exams, and their quirk apprehension test, the same information was given to them.

Aizawa took a look at their results and honestly was surprised, some results outclassed the results the top scorers got, Aizawa saw that principal Nezu was right, if his class wanted to be heroes, they would have to face real challenges.

"Understood sir, I will make my class aware of this challenge, also make them know it won't be easy."

Nezu then spoke. "Aizawa, one more thing, it's about Fireblade's 1A homeroom teacher, I would appreciate if you wouldn't start another conflict with her."

"Her?" "What does she mean by her?" but then his brain clicked, and a dark thought about a certain snake headed hero came to mind. _"Oh no, not her," _he thought, afraid of the last encounter the two of them had and still having those bite marks from her.

Vlad could only feel bad for Aizawa knowing the incident from years ago with Red Viper, honestly, he remembered all those years ago when she bit him in the neck for stating she was neither hero or teacher material, guess this means he was wrong both ways.

Aizawa knew that she holds the advantage against each other, she is skilled in hand to hand combat, he can't erase her mutation quirk.

He could only try to control his students in front of her, not to mention a certain blond boy with an explosive personality, he knew that boy wouldn't last a second with his attitude with her.

* * *

**Back at Fireblade High**

The five friends were enjoying their breakfast when Hannah asked. "David, I have to ask, who is she?" She asked while pointing towards the girl that David was speaking to before.

"Oh," David said while gesturing towards the girl.

"Her name is Iruena Majors."

The girl bowed. "Yes, my name is Iruena, sorry for not introducing myself yesterday, I was talking to some new classmates back then."

Izuku simply shrugged and said. "Its ok there is no problem."

He then felt he had to go take care of business.

"Excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom."

He went, and after he got cleaned up, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." Izuku said, "Hey no problem." The other one said.

Izuku saw his face, but he couldn't recognize him, he had grey skin, bowl-cut hair, pointy ears, and his eyes had black sclera, he didn't look like any of his classmates "Excuse me, I haven't seen you in my class, who are you."

The stranger then said. "Oh, you must be from 1A, sorry but I am from 1B."

He then continued. " My name is Roswell Greyson, pleased to meet you." while extending his hand.

"Oh then, my name is Izuku Midoriya."

They shook hands and then Roswell said.

"Look, I know that there is usually bad blood between our classes, but know that I hold no ill intention, but don't think I won't give it my all."

Izuku then said. "Well then let's do our best."

Izuku was glad, he read that 1A and 1B usually have a bitter rivalry, so he was glad to know that at least this new classmate wouldn't be any bitter towards them.

After they said goodbye Izuku went back to the table and finished his breakfast.

When he returned and continued talking with his friends he found out that David and Iruena met during a meeting between their parents, and they have been friends ever since, he also remembered her performance during the Quirk apprehension test in which she demonstrated to have another type of energy quirk, but not the same as David's.

After he finished, the bell rang and they all went back to their dorm rooms after Izuku got his school materials, he started to get ready for his first official day of classes. And was now ready for the real challenges Fireblade High has to offer.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, sorry again for the delay, next chapter I will make another scene from U.A**

**Also, for the poll, I started the current results are about having One**

**12 Against **

**5 For**

**If you want to vote send a PM or review the chapter, also still have room for OCS and also like I said I will accept one Oc for U.A to be the third strongest so it will be 20.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**In this chapter I will focus more on U.A, also still have rooms for OCs for people to send me by PM also some have been asking if Eri will appear, I have already made plans for her.**

**Also sorry for the delay**

**Flashback/ Quirk Description**

_Thinking/Reading_

Normal

* * *

It was time for classes to begin, and Izuku was the closest thing to excited. He was about to have an official day Fireblade High, and it was time for his first class, History. As they made, they're to their seats, Izuku was wondering who their teacher will be.

After they took their seats, they remembered all the textbooks that were given to him. As they opened their textbooks, they saw a figure who was entering the room, it was a large man who was apparently was wearing fingerless gloves, had a military outfit with what would appear that he also had a type of head binoculars.

Izuku then recognized him as the hero Poison needle, who was famous for quickly subduing numerous large opponents with his quirk, he speculated that the needle's point had to be very thin, to go through the skin of his enemies.

He made his way to the teacher's desk and said. "Alright, students I'm your history teacher and its time for class to begin.

Izuku was one of the few who were exited to start on this subject.

Some of the rest though. _"This is going to be a long day." _They thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile in U.A**

**In the teacher lounge**

The teachers were discussing the upcoming tournament between their most notable rival school.

All of them were gathered in the conference room and while they were discussing what should be done in order for the tournament between the two schools.

Principal Nezu then spoke up.

"Ok then, if everything is in order, I will contact principal Claw to inform him that we have accepted their proposal and we shall begin to decide which school shall host the tournament between our schools."

Hizashi loving to talk just couldn't help himself and said.

"I still find it very unfair that in the states they have facilities where they learn to train their quirks before school, unlike here in Japan."

While some just saw this as a classic moment from Mic, some saw the logic in that, because it would mean that, those students have far more experience and have already a better understanding of their quirks.

Aizawa having studied and has made research responded to Mic.

"Mic remember that the creators of the Quirk Training Facilities made several tests and had to fill several forms and regulation before they permitted the constructions of the facilities, also remember that they needed a lot of Pro heroes or retired pros who would agree and volunteer to sign up as trainer there."

He then took a deep breath and said. "Also, the plans for creating other Facilities in other countries are not yet confirmed since, chairman of QTFs hasn't yet met any of the leaders of other nations to agree on the construction of future QTFs, while also don't forget we haven't obtained the enough amount of pros who have volunteered to be teacher."

A few teachers saw the logic in that. Most pros would prefer payment from the government for hero work, while some knew that some heroes wouldn't receive as much fame for that, while some retired pros would more rather enjoy retirement that to continue teaching.

"Also don't forget the incident nine years ago."

Everyone immediately recalled the tragic event back then but shrugged it off because they remembered they had to continue finishing the meeting.

After that Nezu continued speaking. "Well now back to the matter at hand, I have sent towards the school a list of our hero course students and they have sent us a list of their hero course students."

He then looked towards Aizawa and Vlad. "I expect you two to inform your students about the upcoming tournament, and make them know, that they need to work hard and prepare for it, also, you're allowed to reveal scores of exams, but you are not allowed to reveal names or quirks to anyone of them, it would be unfair for them not to know our quirks while we do.

He then began giving the teacher a list of the students and their ranking.

Toshinori Yagi otherwise known as All Might looked at the list and was shocked to see the same green haired boy who he told couldn't be a hero but had ranked third place in the exam and was listed to have a quirk known as psionic.

"_Its that kid, how is it possible, he told me he didn't have a quirk, did he lie to me?"_

He read the description of his quirk and was even more in shock and almost coughed blood at the description of the quirk.

"_How did he develop a quirk out of nowhere, how is he in the States now?"_

Then a thought came to him, a thought of a man, a man he hated, a man who forced him to leave his master, a man who caused him that he could only be the symbol of peace for three hours only.

"_Could he have given him the quirk, could he be working for him undercover, did he send him to the States?"_

Fear ran through his body of the thought of him being back and having a mole in a hero school.

His actions did not go unnoticed by his companions, so Midnight asked. "All Might, are you alright?"

All Might immediately remembered he was in a conference room, and the only one in that room who new of his secret was the principal, so he simply responded by saying.

"Oh nothing, I simply remembered my time in the states that's all." And passed it off as a joke.

Nezu then spoke. "Alright if that all cleared, I expect all of you not to tell the students of any of their future opponents and inform your students please."

As they made their way out All Might stayed and said he needed to talk to him.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

Nezu was sat with his arms crossed processing all the information All Might had given him.

"I understand your fear All Might, like you, I know how dangerous All for One was, but we can't simply accuse a student of being a mole, this is a delicate matter."

All Might calmed down, Nezu was right, other than suddenly having a quirk, the kid didn't do anything to prove he was working for All for One.

"Besides what will you do when you encounter him, question him in where is All for One, what is he planning, how did he survive, if you are wrong about your speculation, this would be very bad for you and all of U.A, you can't just confront him.

After the talk with Nezu, All Might started to calm down.

"Your right, I can´t link him to All for One just like that, he hasn't proven that he with him, still when the tournament arrives, I guess I should have a talk with, only to learn how did he got his quirk."

"I believe that's for the best, but remember, you are only asking him, not interrogating him."

"You are right sire, thank you."

All Might knew he couldn't accuse the boy of working for All for One out of the blue, and that if he did and the child was innocent, he wouldn't bare to cause trauma to the boy for accusing him of such a serious crime.

"Still when we meet, I must keep an eye on him, just to be safe."

Nezu then spoke. "Yes, I believe that's for the best."

All Might then prepared to leave. "Thanks, sir."

As he left, he still had a few thoughts in his mind.

"_Nezu is right I can't accuse him of working for him, still I better keep an eye on young Midoriya when I meet him again."_

* * *

**Meanwhile in 1A classroom**

The 20 students from U.A were talking, remembering the combat exercise, and that it was time for homeroom class to begin.

The minute they saw their teacher enter, they immediately seated perfectly, knowing how scary their teacher was and how intimidating he is.

Aizawa made his way to his stool and then faced his class and prepared to inform him about the upcoming tournament against Fireblade.

"Ok attention class today I have an important announcement to make."

The entire class then started wondering what was this important announcement since from the two days they met their teacher, he didn't come across as the most enthusiastic one.

Aizawa then said. "But before I reveal it, does anyone here know which schools rival U.A?"

A few students asked themselves, why would he ask them which schools rival them.

After he said that, the student known as Momo Yaoyorozu raised her hand.

"Sir right now the school that rivals U.A is Shiketsu." She said confidently of her answer

Aizawa sighed, he felt a bid disappointed, Fireblade was a rival school to U.A, but if his students weren't aware of it, he knew they needed a lot of training.

Aizawa then said. "You are right and wrong at the same time Yaoyorozu."

This caused the ponytailed girl to be in shock, and a bit disappointed of herself for being wrong.

Tsuyu Asui the frog like student then spoke what´s in her mind. "Sir what do mean she is right and wrong at the same time."

Aizawa saw the logic in her question and answered. "She is right on the fact that Shiketsu is a rival school, but she is wrong in stating they are our only rival school."

A few students were confused about this, they though that Shiketsu was the only school that rivaled U.A.

Tenya Lida being a very strict student. "Sir I must ask, are telling us the truth of another school rivaling U.A, or is this another type of deception, like the one you made in the Quirk Apprehension Test."

Aizawa then looked at him sternly and said. "I would never lie about a school that would rival our own school and I also would never lie of the reputation of others."

That statement was enough to cause Iida to apologize. "I'm sorry for doubting you, sir."

Aizawa then shrugged and said, "The name of this school is Fireblade High, and yes they are a rival school to U.A, some of their pros even rival in popularity and efficiency with us from U.A."

Most students were shocked to hear of this other school which rivaled the school that they had worked hard to enter.

"The reason that most of you weren't aware of Fireblade, is because they aren't in Japan, they are in the U.S.A"

The class was now interested, a school in the United States was rival to their school.

"One of the reasons they rival us is because they have the same entrance exam that we also give to our students."

"_Although, the fact that they have exams for those who don't have physical quirks which would allow them to pass, means they take students into more consideration."_

Bakugo couldn't care less for those damn extras. _"Hmmph, I'm pretty sure that even though we took the same exam, no one was even close to my score." _

Lida spoke again. "Sir, what was the announcement you were going to make?"

Aizawa remembered why he came and cleared his throat. "Right the announcement."

"The announcement is that you all will participate in a tournament against Fireblade."

The class was amazed and excited, most of them thought it was going to be good a way to become heroes even quicker.

Bakugo just couldn't help himself and talk with all his ego. "I don't care about those damn extras; I will blow them away all by myself." He said, as arrogant as he always was.

Some of the students deadpanned by his statement, although some could help but agree with him to some degree.

Denki Kaminari being a bit overconfident said. "Bakugo´s right in a way will blow them all away, I mean we are learning from top pros, am I right."

Kyoka Jiro who seats next to him, though a bit annoyed by his antics, she kind o agreed with him. "Well, what do you know, you can actually say something smart once in a while."

Kaminari being a bit prideful retorted. "Do you have to say it like that?"

Soon the entire class was discussing this, some a bit confident about how It was going to go, feeling that they will have the advantage, for being taught by some of the strongest pro heroes, not to mention All Might himself.

Aizawa hearing their comments couldn't help but sigh, thinking of what principal Nezu said to him yesterday. **"Knowing how kids think, most of them believe that now that they are at U.A they have a better opportunity than others at being pro heroes." **

He saw that he had hit on the nail, his students were overconfident, and weren't going to take very seriously this tournament, and more importantly, they weren't going to take seriously their opponents.

He knew he needed a way to make them realize that they had to take it seriously, so he was thankful that he had this information.

He then stated. "Katsuki Bakugo."

Bakugo caring less, just shifted his head and looked at his teacher. "Yeah what is it?"

Aizawa then started. "You got the highest score in the entrance exam, with 77 points."

Some of the students could only be amazed.

Eijiro Kirishima could only say. "Wow, Bakugo scored a really high score."

The student known as Hanta Sero could only say. "Man, my score wasn't nearly as high."

The student with a burn skin on his left side could only be slightly impressed with his result.

In Bakugo´s mind, he could only thing. _"Well, of course, I got the highest score, there no way anyone in any other third-rate school, could get a score higher than mine." _He though overflowing with pride.

Aizawa then said. "The first-place student of Fireblade scored almost twice that amount, he got 150 points."

Now the class was shocked.

Sero immediately took back what he said. "150 points no way, he makes my score look like a Joke."

The invisible students known as Toru Hagakure could only feel scared right now. " No way, could someone get such a high score."

Asui then said. "No way, none of us even come close to that score."

Bakugo was furious, how dare that damn extra score higher than him, and by such a large margin, how dare he, he was always supposed to be ahead of everyone else.

Aizawa saw their reactions but knew he needed to say more. "As a mater of fact, the fifth-place student scored higher than you."

Now that was spraying salt in the wound, for all the students, but mostly for Bakugo, in his mind only what thought came to him. _"He is telling me that if I would have taken the exam with them I would SIXTH!" _He was furious, it was bad enough, that he wasn't first place, but to know four other extra got higher than him, was enough to make him want to explode.

Jiro after hearing the large differences in their entrance exam said. "How are going to pull this off, since none of our scores could even match the 1st place score."

Lida while in shock of the superior scores the other student scores could only stand up and said. "Sir what is your objective by telling us this is it to undermine because I personally believe there are better ways to tell us to do our best."

Aizawa could retort with. "If you don't think of Fireblade as a true rival school, you will never have the desire to become stronger, also that is only the entrance exam, I haven't even begun with Quirk Apprehension Test."

The students were now paying close attention, if the entrance exam had such a big difference, then how was the difference between the test they took on their first day.

Aizawa started. "Momo Yaoyorozu, you got first place in the end results of the Quirk apprehension test."

Yaoyorozu could only be proud of her result, but what Mr. Aizawa said later, shattered it.

"If we would compare your results, with the Fireblade student's results, you would be in fourth maybe fifth place."

This was a blow to her confidence to see how students got a higher result than her.

Kaminari could only say. "Man, how are we going to be able to compete with that." Pretty down in the dumps after hearing how they were trumped in scores

Aizawa continued. "Ochako Uraraka, in the ball throw test, you scored infinity." A girl with brown bowl cut hair and pink cheeks could only sigh knowing she did her best.

Aizawa then cut with. "Three of those students scored infinity too, and they all did it by force."

With that, her confidence was now down in the slumps.

While most of 1.A students are getting worried, she had a quirk that nullified gravity, so it is natural to get infinity, but for three people to get it by sheer force was now crazy, they didn't know what to expect when they will face when they confront these students.

Aizawa said. "Also, in the United States there are facilities where kids can learn to control better their quirks before they enter hero schools, so if I were you, I would expect them, to have better understanding and control of their quirks."

Kaminari could only now say. "No fair, how come they have that, and we don't."

Yaoyorozu could only interject. "You should know that legal rights to construct the in other nations are not all signed, so we cannot expect them to be any in Japan soon enough."

Most of the U.A students were now down in the slumps after seeing the difference and hearing that they were the ones who hold the advantage in this tournament.

Aizawa then said. "Now that that over with its time to move onto class.

The class deadpanned on how calm their teacher was, with everything he had told them.

In their minds they were nervous about how events would turn out, seeing that they had the disadvantage in this tournament.

But in Bakugo´s head, only one thought came into mind. _"I am going to roast those damn bastards for thinking they could get a higher score than mine."_

And with that, it was time for them to continue with their lessons.

* * *

**Back at Fireblade High**

Izuku was now ready for the most important part of their courses, it was the course that everyone who wanted to be a hero was expecting, after having weapons combat with Archibald, since his quirk involved fighting with weapons.

But after those courses, it was time for the course that everyone wanted, it was time for the Heroics course, the most important course in the entire school.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.**

**Anyways, since nobody sent me an Oc for U.A, I will make the Hitoshi Shinso will be the 20****th**** students of 1A, also All Might won't treat Izuku as a villain, he will just be concerned as by how he suddenly has a quirk.**

**Anyway, as for the poll, I started about Izuku having One for All, this are the results so far.**

**12 Against**

**6 For**

**If any of you want to vote, you must send me a review, of either you must send me a private message, stating if you want him to have it or not.**

**Also, if anyone wants to send me an OC here are the requirements of what you must send me if you want to send it to me, it has to be by private message.**

**Name: (Meaning if Possible)**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Hero Name:**

**Class A or B:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies/Skills**

**Appearance**

**Appearance (Hair, eye, and skin color and if you want body built and shape. Hairstyle and makeup are optional.)**

**Standard clothes:**

**Hero Outfit:**

**Swimming Outfit:**

**Winter Outfit:**

**School Dance Outfit:**

**Professional (Formal/Internship) Outfit:**

**Who would they?**

**Fall for:**

**Befriend:**

**Hate:**

**Respect:**

**Rival:**

**How they act**

**Towards romantic interest:**

**Classmates:**

**Friends/ Close friends:**

**Rival:**

**Enemies:**

**Toward Iconic Figures:**

**In Battle/Training:**

**Background/History**

**Quirk**

**Quirk Name:**

**Quirk Type:**

**Quirk Description:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Extra:**

**Vehicle:**

**Weapons/Gadgets:**

**U.A Class 1A crush:**

**U.A Class 1A rival:**

**U.A Class 1A friends:**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**I have been receiving multiple OCs, but as I said, their quirks must no OP like time manipulation, complete invulnerability, reality manipulation and no quirks like All for One, also no obscene quirks. Also, thank you to the 101 followers.**

**Flashback/Description/Announcer Voice**

_Thinking/Reading/Muttering_

Normal

* * *

It was time for the heroics course, the class that everyone was expecting for, Izuku and the rest of his classmates were eagerly awaiting, heroics, the reason they were in Fireblade High.

Izuku felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Hannah was who was trying to ask him something.

She leaned forward, to close to what Izuku what accustomed to, so he immediately blushed with his nervousness near to the opposite gender once again kicked in.

"Hey Izuku, who do you think is going to teach us our class?"

Izuku then regained consciousness and said.

"_You are right this is something to question, I mean it makes sense for the knight to teach us weapon combat seeing as how his quirk makes him rely on sword, meaning that he must have trained to use sword in the most effective way possible, also I guess it would make sense for teachers who's quirk is not something we can learn from taking subjects that don't relate to combat or hero training or even rescue training, so maybe the hero that's going to teach us is a hero who is expert in combat, and who maybe would have a high level of strength in order to teach us about the strength we have and how it would benefit us, not to mention a hero who specializes in open combat could teach us about the mistakes me make in fighting, there are so many factors to consider on who will teach us our new class."_

And just like that Izuku started muttering, something he hadn't done for a very long while.

Most of the class couldn't help but deadpan at the demonstration of weirdness that his classmate was demonstrating, the word mutter surrounding Izuku while he didn't notice the way everyone was seeing him.

While this occurred Hannah could only smile while sweat dropping about how adorable and awkward, he was at the same time.

While suddenly a scrawny boy with black hair with bangs, with grey metallic skin could only say. "Quit your yapper it's annoying!" He said, his tone sounded irritating.

Hannah could only give him an angry look, with him giving a look of _"I don't care"._

After the abrupt wakeup call, Izuku immediately figured out that he had one of his moments where he was lost in thought, he blushed red remembering all the times Marcus and Archibald told him to cut it out every time he had one of his moments.

He could only say the words. "I'm so sorry everyone." Before everting to an unconfident boy who now wished for the earth to swallow him now.

He then heard a voice say. "Hey, don't worry it's no big deal." He looked and saw it was David who said it.

Iruena who was sitting next to David said. "Yeah it's nothing bad, just a little awkward that's all," She said

Izuku then recalled out all those times he had those moments in class, and when the teacher would call him out for it, all of his classmates would laugh at him for how ridiculous and lame he was, but here his classmates were passing it off as okay, like it was no big deal, Izuku could only be glad his classmates where far more understanding than his others back in Japan, but he also made a mental note on how the other boy had called him out, he remembered he had grey skin and black hair, he remembered his name was Dalton Liquest and had a type of quirk that affected his boy, he remembered how he called him out and for a second he almost reminded him of Kacchan, but he shrugged it off knowing he had to concentrate on his class, but knew that he was going to have to confront him next time, he was determined not to put up with another Kacchan.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a person, he was really well built, had a very big figure with a lot of muscle, he was wearing a bodysuit of mostly spandex, which was colored dark green combined with light grey his hair was brown, Izuku immediately recognized him, he was one of the top heroes.

Their teacher made his way to the podium, an then saluted his entire class "Hello class let me introduce myself my name, John Crest, but I'm sure most of you know me by my hero name, Counter Force, the counter-attack hero, and today I will be the teacher of your heroics course, most of the class was amazed they knew their teacher was a very popular and known pro hero, and they were now ready for their class on heroics to begin.

Izuku was amazed he read on how his quirk allows him to return enemy attacks at least twice as strong as the attack he received, Izuku recalled that he had similarities with All Might, but Izuku immediately shrugged them off, determined to learn from this hero and the value him as his own.

Counter Force then began speaking. "Now listen up kids as you know, all of you have submitted a special request form to the departments with information on what would you want for your hero costumes and their design, so here I present them."

As he finished speaking, out of the wall, 20 suitcases, each one with a number on it from 01 to 20. Counter Force then spoke again. "The number in the suitcase that is the same as your students' number is the one which contains your hero suit." He said, "Now change into your costumes and head towards training zone beta, and be prepared for, combat training." He said with intensity.

Izuku was a bit nervous, he knew that while he had trained with Marcus in combat, he knew that he still was no expert in hand to hand combat, while he also didn't know that level his companions were, but he knew this was going to be another step on his goal to become the world's greatest hero.

Counter Force then said. "Well now onto the changing rooms, we better get the hero course started."

With that, all students grabbed their suitcase with their hero costume and went to the changing rooms to get ready for their first hero course class.

* * *

**Meanwhile in U.A cafeteria.**

In a table several girls where sited discussing the new revelations of the new rival school they hadn't heard, not to mention the revelation of their differences in exam results.

A student whose face or body couldn't be seen names Toru Hagakure said. "I feel a little scared girls, I thought we would have the advantage in this tournament, but after what Mr. Aizawa said I feel really worried." She recalled how she got the second-lowest score in the Quirk Apprehension Test.

Kyouka then said. " I know, it was already bad when we found out how outclassed we were in the entrance exam, but to also learn that they were also a lot better in the eight tests that Mr. Aizawa gave us."

A girl with pink hair and skin, also who had horns tried to cheer up her friends. " Come on girls light up, they may have had better results, but it just the start, we still have months to prepare and become stronger, plus don't forget we are being taught by the number one pro." She said with a smile

Ochako Uraraka also tried her best to cheer up her peers. "Yes girls, if we do our best and train harder every single day, we might be able to win this tournament." Also said with a smile.

Momo Yaoyorozu then said. "Indeed, unless we push ourselves beyond our limitations, we won't be able to get stronger."

Then Tsuyu Asui said. "Yes, but no matter the way you see it, they hold the advantage, they have facilities to better understand and train their quirks, and we were only allowed to use them now at U.A so it obvious we have a disadvantage." She said speaking what was on her mind.

But Mina said. "Yes, you're right, but if we manage to get stronger at that time, we will be able to beat them." She said trying to recover the enthusiasm that they wanted to increase in the group.

Meanwhile seated alone was a student with split hair right side white, left side red, and he also had a scar on the left side of his face, his name was Shoto Todoroki.

He was seating alone recalling events from when he was young, he recalled how in the news, there was a pro hero who lived in America who also possessed a powerful fire quirk, he recalled how furious his bastard of a father was when rumors spread that this pros Fire Quirk rivaled endeavors, then tragedy struck, this Pro perished in a terrorist attack, how he sacrificed himself to take down the leader and save all the victims and hostages at the cost of his own life, he even remembered how even more furious he was, not at the death of the pro, but the fact that he was never going to have a chance to prove that he was stronger than him.

He also recalled that the pro had a son, Shoto came the conclusion that he must have inherited his fathers quirk, he recalled how furious his old man was to never proof to anyone he was stronger than him, so he theorized that if this boy entered Fireblade, then he was certain that he was going to face him, he already knew he was making the old man furious by not using his left side, so he was certain that if he managed to beat this guy using only his ice, he was convinced it would be the final straw to prove to him that he doesn't need his damn quirk, although he didn't know what level he was, he was certain that he would only use his ice against him.

In the boys' table. Denki Kaminari was a bit exasperated. "Man, why did Mr. Aizawa had to say all those things during class."

A small student with orbs in his head could only agree, whining a bit.

A light purple-haired students didn't pay much attention to their squabble but recalled how he barely managed to make it into the hero course, using his quirk to control other to get points, and also getting a decent amount of rescue points, not to mention he recalled how the teacher watched how the principal had informed him they witness him use his quirk, so those points where his.

Tenya Iida then spoke. "I understand now why Mr. Aizawa said that he wants to encourage to becomes stronger, by showing us that there are a lot of hurdles before we become pros."

A few of the people sitting at the table started to understand and become more convinced that if they trained harder, they would be able to beat them but were still a little nervous.

Suddenly a loud bell started to ring and a voice spoke.

**Warning Level three security breach, all students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion.**

The minute the voice finished speaking it was mayhem with everyone trying their best to leave the school, unaware that it was just the media who had bypassed the school defenses, but who had unknowingly been helped by someone with a dark ulterior motive.

* * *

**Back Fireblade High training zone Beta.**

The hero Counter force was near the building waiting for his class the show up.

Out of the entrance gate, 20 students came wearing their students.

Their advanced type costumes like skintight black bodysuit and a chest plate with a grey helmet, also they were some creative versions like a red and brown catsuit with spandex other were like a magician outfit with a classic tuxedo and top hat, another was a skin-tight black bodysuit with leather armor, other had the yin yang symbol in his chest and the palms on his gloves, others were like a martial arts uniform.

Izuku was wearing his costume, he recalled his notes on how he made his costume to be a little simplistic green design (Like the one he had at U.A expect the mask and the metal) but he made it a little thicker so head free mobility during his movement.

Izuku then bumped into someone he saw it was David, his costume looked like a futuristic body armor covering his suit, not to mention he was wearing army boots, and the color of his costume was a very dark purple (Just as dark as black panther)

"Hey Izuku," he said. "Looks like you went for a classic design."

Izuku responded, "Yes and I see you went for a modern version of body armor; it looks really cool."

From his back, he heard Hannah. "I think you look really cool too Izuku."

With surprise, he blushed and said. "Oh, thanks Hannah." He turned and saw her costume and he flushed, it was a skintight bodysuit, with a combination of yellow and orange with a small device in front of her mouth.

Izuku blushed at seeing her, again not accustomed to being so friendly with a cute girl like Hannah.

Then Counter Force began. "Now listen up students, in this building you will all participate in a team battle."

The class paid attention, it was the first time they were going to use their quirk in combat, and they would team-up.

"Alright pay attention, there will be two heroes and two villains, the villains must protect a bomb that they will hide in one of the floors of the building they win if they capture both of the heroes or if the heroes fail to secure the weapon in time, now the job of the two heroes is to enter and secure the bomb, they win if they secure the bomb, they can capture the villains but they will only win if they secure the bomb before the timer runs out."

Izuku then saw how a girl wearing a body-tight with a small military aspect, with long boots with dark blue and also wearing a light military jacket with dark violet. Izuku Immediately recognized her as Iruena Majors.

Counter Force then began. "Yes Majors, is there a question?"

She then began. "Yes sir, I have a question, why does capturing the villains is not enough?"

Counter Force then began. "A valid question, the reason is, the job of a hero is not just to capture the villains, it is to save the people, if this were a real-life scenario and this would be a real bomb, if it exploded lots of people would be hurt so in order for a hero to succeed the bomb here is the primary objective."

"I see sir, thank you for clarifying."

"No problem, now as for who will be the ones facing each other, I will only reveal the teams and members who will be facing in the first round, because if I reveal all the others, it will give those in later rounds time to form a strategy with your partners, and this exercise is to see how you will be able to match up with random partners now lets begin with team A and team B."

He then pulled out two names

"Ok team A who will be the heroes are, Izuku Midoriya and Hannah Marris."

Izuku blushed seeing how the two were paired up just like that out of the blue.

Their teacher then continued "Ok now for team B who will be the villains are, David Mordred and Dalton Liquest."

This caused Izuku to worry, he was going to go against the one who got the top score in both the entrance exam and the quirk tests, not to mention that he was going to go against Dalton who was the one who yelled at him for muttering, he started to get worried seeing the angry look he gave him from his visible eyes from the helmet.

Hannah was excited but then notice Iruena who had a little disappointed look but figured she should ask her later.

* * *

**Inside the building**

David and Dalton were inside, and Dalton was just standing, while David was analyzing their surroundings and their location.

Just then Dalton decided to break the silence. "So, what is your deal with Majors, is she your girlfriend or something.

Catching him off guard David blushed a bit and said. "No, she just my friend."

Not convinced he could only reply. "Yeah right."

He regained his composure and then said. "Alright Dalton, look if we want to win, we will have to think of a strategy in order to beat both Izuku and Hannah."

Only for him to interject and say. "No need, if we beat them and capture them, we will automatically win, not mention we will slow them down and their time might go down."

David then tried to reason with him. "Yes, but if we both go, one could sneak past us and reach the bomb without problems, remember that they don't need to defeat us to win, they only need to touch the weapon to win and unlike us fighting is not necessary to win."

Still wanting to fight. "Fine I will go after them and you protect the weapon, that way will be even." He said as he started to head out into the corridors not paying attention to his teammate.

David tried to call out for his partner, but he was already gone, he then started to try to come up with a strategy in order to make up for his lack of a partner.

"_Ok think, they only have fifteen minutes to get the bomb, Dalton is strong so he may be able to hold them off for a few minutes, but if they gang up on him they might capture him and then I will have to face two against one, my better option is to prepare for when they arrive and protect the bomb while countering any plans they might have prepared."_

He knew Hannah and Izuku were in good terms, so it meant they might have good ideas and understand each other, something he and Dalton didn't have.

* * *

**The entrance of the building**

Izuku and Hannah were at the bottom of the building planning on what to do against both David and Dalton.

Izuku was worried for both of them, David had scored the highest in both exams and not mention he probably trained even more in the QTFs since his grandfather is the chairman, not to mention it was clear that Dalton wasn't exactly on his good side, but he was determined not to go through what he went with Kacchan, it was time.

One his earpiece he heard the teacher say. "Alright the exercise has begun, you can now enter."

An image of Izuku and Hannah running through the corridors ready to win and find the bomb. Izuku could only think, _"I will win this exercise with all I've got"_

Hannah was thinking. _"Izuku and I can win, the two of us will be able to accomplish this and win this exercise."_

Then an image of Dalton searching for them in corridors appears with him only thinking. _"I will find these two and show that green hair fool life is not all rainbow and sunshine." _Determined to give him a taste of the real-life

Then David is shown on the floor with the bomb determined that even though his partner had ditched him in order to battle the other he was determined to win this exercise. _"I must remember everything I learn, and we might be able to win this exercise."_

And so, the first battle trial had officially begun.

* * *

**So, this is it for this chapter, also here a list of the currents Fireblade Class 1A students, with their quirk name, with a brief description for those that weren't described yet, they will be described more specifically when they are on a chapter.**

**So, these are the 20 students for the 1.A students so sorry if anyone had any OCs, but I still accept OCs for 1B and villains. So sorry but OCs for 1A are officially over.**

**Also, as for the poll on One for all here are the current results.**

**Against OFA 13**

**For OFA 8**

**Also, I also have an idea for an alternate story where David Mordred will be the Main OC and the story for the main story will still be the same and the villain organization will be far more independent and more sinister with their own secret agenda in their mind.**

**1\. Izuku Midoriya: Psionic**

**2\. Hannah Marris: Sonic Scream**

**3\. Jonathan Flame: Energy Flame**

**4\. Glacia Snow: Absolute Zero**

**5\. David Mordred: Energy Generation and manipulation**

**6\. Iruena Majors: Energy whip, unlike David her whips can restrain better than his and she can summon them if she touches the ground**

**7\. Gotokoku Sasaki: Dragon Change**

**8\. Dalton Liquest: Liquid Metal, can turn his body into metal liquid and can turn bis body into metal weapons **

**9\. Alexis Powergaust: Hard light Energy**

**10\. Hades Telos Yami: Shadow Control. He can create shapes and material out of shadows and darkness**

**11\. Yami Hikari: Light & Dark: Light and darkness manipulation**

**12\. Taylor Josephine: Techno Gadget. Can hack systems and send out electromagnetic pulses.**

**13\. Quinn Magistar: Spatial Manipulation programming. In an object, she can manipulate the space and program codes into it.**

**14\. Shaggy Josephs: Juggle enhancement. When he juggles he can choose to multiply strength or speed etc. would multiply by 5**

**15\. Akarui Keikō: Nightlight. She can generate light from her body and she can a large portion of light it can act like a laser.**

**16\. Apollo Mercury: Music Transfer. Can turn music he hears into weapons like a sword and shield, depends on the type of music and how loud the sound is**

**17\. Blood Fox: Wind king. He can shape the wind into a blade and harm enemies also and send powerful force gust of winds.**

**18\. Shiro Taiga: Tiger Form, he can turn all his body or part into a human-tiger**

**19\. Sosashi Kaiju: Super soldier**

**20\. Joshua Cane: Lighting. He can shoot out lighting, from his hands and can precise where to shoot, and he can also increase the amount of force in the lighting but must recharge in order to do so which takes time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**Like I said I won't accept anymore OCs for 1A for Fireblade, but I will accept OCs for 1B and also villain OCs.**

**Also, Yes I am planning a story in which David Mordred will be the Main Character, while the original story remains the same.**

**Flashback/Description/Announcer Voice **

_Thinking/Reading/Muttering_

_Com Set_

Normal

* * *

It was time for the battle trial, both Izuku and Hannah were making their ways through the hallways searching for the bomb, they were in a hurry because they only had 15 minutes to secure the bomb while also had to find a way in order to subdue both of their adversaries.

Izuku and Hannah paused for a moment trying to come up with a strategy, Hannah then began. "Alright Izuku, let come up with a plan if we want to win."

Izuku agreed and started to talk. "You are right, but we have to be very careful, Dalton´s quest is a very peculiar and we don't have a lot of information about him, not to mention we also have to go up against David and he has achieved the highest scores in both the entrance exam and the quirk apprehension test, so it natural for him to be our toughest opponent." As he was discussing he then heard metal clanging, judging from where the vibrations came, he knew it came from someone

"Hannah did you hear that."

Hannah shook her head and whispered. "Yes someone is out there, maybe if I use my sonic scream we would be able to take him down." She said prepared to use her quirk, but Izuku stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"No, the walls might bounce the sound back and reach us, not to mention we don't know where the bomb is, also don't forget that if there is only one of them, then that means the other is probably guarding the bomb, we need to be in better shape if we want to get to the bomb."

Hannah then understood what he meant, they didn't know who was searching for them and they didn't know where the bomb was nor who was guarding it.

But suddenly she blushed by the concept that Izuku was touching her shoulder, Izuku realized it too and backed his hand apologizing for his act, Hannah could only smile at how innocent and adorable he was when suddenly they heard. "Found you two." Izuku then saw a shadow and in his instinct, he jumped and pushed himself and Hannah out of the way and saw how they had just dodged a direct hit to the chest and saw that it was from a mallet made completely out of metal, he saw who it was and it was Dalton,

He spoke, "Alright you two, it's time to dance."

* * *

**Battle trial Viewing room.**

A few of the students were watching and analyzing the movements and strategies their classmates were pulling in order to win.

Jonathan spoke. "He snuck up on them and prepared to knock at least one of them down, not a bad plan."

Counter Force then said. "Precisely, in these scenarios, the villain will not openly attack you, its tricks like this we need to prepare you for, the villain will fight dirty so expect to for anything."

The students saw logic there, the villains are not known for fighting honorably if they have a chance to win, they will take it."

He then began. " Now listen up, we can all see them, but only I can hear them and speak to them, which I will do right now." He said as he grabbed a microphone in the table.

* * *

**Back to building**

Dalton heard Counter Force´s voice in his earpiece. "All right students, since its clear this is going to be a battle, I will be clear, if I sense that this is becoming too violent I will stop it, and whoever is the one overdoing it not only will cause him and his team to lose, he will also have a talk with miss Viper."

The moments he finished the sentence, every student shuddered, she was scary enough when she was introducing herself, they definitely did not want to know how scary she was when she was really angry at someone.

Dalton, a bit angry he wouldn't be able to fight completely, knew better than to dare cross the line with Miss Viper, he knew he was going to regret it if he ever got on her bad side, so he was just going to have to fight with the limitations he was given.

"Alright then, I will work with what I got, as for you two." He said while pointing to Izuku and Hannah. "Let's dance." He said.

Izuku not wanting Hannah to be hurt. "Hannah run, I will distract him, you go on." He said to her." "Wait Izuku." She tried to respond,

But Izuku then started. "No time Hannah, go find the bomb, I will deal with Dalton you go on."

The second he said that he nodded and made her way to find the bomb.

Then Dalton gestured towards Izuku and said. "Well, then I guess it's just you and me Midoriya." He said while pointing his hand mallet towards Izuku. "Let's begin." He said.

**Location of the bomb**

David stood there, near the bomb preparing his strategy for when his opponents arrive, he knew Dalton was strong, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to take down both Hannah and Izuku at the same time, he decided to check how he was doing.

David touched the earpiece and started to talk "Dalton, it's me do you copy, what's your status."

Only to receive a very annoying answer.

"I'm handling it fine by my own, alright Midoriya lets see what you can do."

David then sighed after not receiving any cooperation from his partner, he started questioning what to do now that his partner was in the middle of combat.

Then a thought came into mind. _"Wait, he said Midoriya, that means Dalton is only fighting Izuku, which means Hannah will probably be the one searching for me, that's perfect all I have to do is prepare for the battle against Hannah and then if I take her down, Dalton might take down Izuku, or I will have to face him by myself._

* * *

**Back at the corridor**

Izuku managed to dodge Dalton's hammer mallet and while Dalton was getting back into attack position, Izuku created a staff with his psionic, he went to hit Dalton in the chest, but just as it was going to make contact the psionic staff merely went through his body like liquid.

Dalton smiled and after the staff went completely through his body Dalton kicked Izuku straight in the chest sending him back.

Izuku desperate sent a small psionic wave in order to push back Dalton, only for when the wave hit him, Dalton's body just reacted like liquid, which immediately reshaped back into his body, Izuku was stunned his quirk was perfect when having to fight someone in close combat.

Dalton started to head towards Izuku

**Dalton Liquest **

**Quirk: Liquid Metal**

**His body can turn into liquid and also shape his body parts into weapons, like a hammer and hooks, or swords also physical attacks, the clothes he wears also become liquid, although he can't separate his body in liquid state, and in that state he can't feel his nervous system so he has to calculate how much he uses his quirk. and powerful vibrations might cause his body to ripple and can't form objects.**

Izuku shot a small burst in order to dodge Dalton which caused Dalton to run past him and hit the wall, after that Izuku started to run away, trying to create a strategy in order to fight his opponent.

Dalton then yelled. "Come back here and fight Midoriya."

While he was running, he tried contacting Hannah to see where she was and how she was, and how far from the weapon she was.

He was about to call for her, when a thought came into mind, he had created the losing odds for them, he recalled how Dalton's quirk worked and then realized if Hannah had fought Dalton, her sound vibrations would give her the advantage against him, he then realized this was his fault, if he had asked for Hannah's help, they might have a better chance of winning.

Then he snapped, _"No, I can do this, we can win, I just have to capture Dalton and hope Hannah can go up against David."_

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Floor with the bomb**

Hannah was running through the halls searching for David and the bomb, she was sure Izuku could handle Dalton, while she thought she could fight evenly with David,

Then after searching she saw a room that unlike the others had light coming out of the door, she hid behind a wall and saw that David was on the other side with the bomb next to him, although she could only see part of his body because the rest was covered by the pillars, Hannah then though. _"Perfect we found the bomb, if I knock David out with my quirk, I might be able to secure the bomb and we will win."_

She grabbed her earpiece and spoke. "Izuku I have found David and the bomb, we are On the fifth floor of at the northwest section of the building."

She then heard a response. "The floor above where I am, ok Hannah stay there, wait for me to get there."

She heard him and responded. "Alright, but I will try to get in and see him from a distance and see what we can do to win."

As soon as she finished her call, she tried to sneak in, but the second she tried going through the door, she felt like she touched a wall and while also like energy was coursing through her body shocking her and then sent her flying and falling hitting the ground.

She then got back up feeling a little confused and dazed of what happened, also a bit hurt, "What was that?" she thought, not recalling how she was shocked and sent flying, she then saw David on the other side of the gate while holding his hand widely open pointing at the gate, she then saw how on the gate there was apparently a large wall of white energy, which was the one that shocked her.

* * *

**Battle trial Viewing room.**

A few students were surprised, the student known as Joshua Cane spoke. "Wow, I did not see that coming." He was blond average size and his costume was like light blue spandex suit with lighting Logo on the back and from his arms

Also, the student Yami Hikari said "So he created a wall of energy in order to keep out his opponent, good strategy."

Jonathan then said. "Indeed, force his opponent away from their objective, since fighting them is not a priority."

A few students understood it since the villains didn't need to fight, it seemed natural to wait for time to run out.

Counter Force then began. "Indeed, it is just as Flame and Hikari said, it is a good strategy for the villain to keep the hero away from the bomb since the villains don't have to fight the heroes to win, so the hero should hurry up since they only have 10 minutes left before time runs out."

Blood Fox then said. "So, the heroes are at a disadvantage, not knowing where the bomb is, and having to deal with the villains facing them."

Counter Force then started. "Correct Fox, the heroes are at a disadvantage, but remember it is the job of the hero to fight through these disadvantages, remember that."

And after he said that the class understood, the heroes must face through many hardships in order to defeat the villains that they face.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Floor with the bomb**

Hannah was trying to figure a way to destroy the energy wall that David had created. She then got an idea.

She held her earpiece. "Izuku I am going to fight Mordred here and try to get the bomb."

As she finished saying that she heard Izuku say. "Wait, Hannah, we should…."

She accidentally cut him off before he could finish.

Hannah then began to charge up her sonic scream and then, she then let it out.

The power of Hannah´s scream was way too powerful David had to infuse more energy into the wall in order to maintain it, so she continued to increase the frequency of her screams increasing the force applied.

In the end, Hannah´s scream was able to shatter David´s wall, but from the look on David´s fighting pose, it proved this was far from over, she then let out another powerful sonic scream, which surprisingly met another energy wall David had created instantly, they were at a small impasse.

* * *

**Back to Dalton and Midoriya´s fight**

"Wait, Hannah, we should…." Before he could finish, he dodged another metal mallet from Dalton's quirk.

"_It's no good, I can't dodge him forever I need a plan if I want to defeat Dalton."_

Meanwhile, Dalton was trying to heat him with his metal fist, until he managed to land a kick to his chest sending hurling to the ground.

He thought he might have learned life I not as happy as one might think, but when he saw him get up and still have that same determined look in his eyes which simply made his blood boil for him not understanding that the world is not as nice as one thinks it is.

"You just don't get it Midoriya do you, the world is not a happy place where you can run around and smile like everything going to be alright." As he said this, he lifted his arms and they both form a big metal mallet. "Its time you learn Midoriya that life is not all happiness, life can sometimes be a hell of a place, and I guess you will have to learn it the hard way."

As he said that he swung his arms down and Izuku in retaliation created a small psychic wall with he uses in order to block Dalton´s attack, they were now also at a stalemate.

Suddenly they Dalton heard Counter Force´s voice.

"Liquest, I said that nothing to violence, on more of these massive attacks that could seriously injure Izuku Midoriya, and you will be disqualified."

Dalton responded "Yes Sir" although his voice leads to knowing he was angry, as the struggle with Izuku continued.

* * *

**Battle Trial Viewing Room.**

Gotoku then asked to Counter Force. "Sir shouldn't you stop the battle, it was clear that attack from Dalton could have seriously injured Izuku."

Counter Force then said. "A valid point Sasaki, but if you pay attention you will see that when Liquest swung against Midoriya, he bent his hit so it would knock him to the side, not really hit him in the head, also by the velocity that he swung his arms I was able to deduce that it was not meant to even break his bones but to stun him and knock him out."

The student with the Yin yang symbol costume known as Yami Hikari. " Impressive sir, how did you deduce all that?" He asked intrigued how his teacher was able to analyze all that with a swing of his arms.

Counter Force then responded. " Well Hikari, a hero must not only rely on strength, if you want to defeat villain, you need to analyze his movements and predict his next move, as Midoriya did in countering Liquest´s attack, also on how Mordred defended himself from Marris´s attack."

Then a girl with pale skin and black hair known as Quinn Magistar said. "Hey, look the fight between David and Hannah."

The class then watched the screen that featured the struggle with David and Hannah.

**The Room with the Bomb**

David and Hannah continued struggling, Hannah using her quirk to try to break through the energy wall that David had created, but suddenly David moved out of the way of the sound and dodged the sound wave and he then sent a burst of energy towards Hannah which shot her down, Hannah could only feel the energy coursing through her body shocking her, but not like electricity, something stronger, she then fell to the ground and before she could react, she found David wrapping her arms with the capture tape, and before she could react she heard Counter Force´s voice through the speakers.

"**Hannah Marris has been captured." **Making it official that she was eliminated from the exercise since she had lost and had been wrapped with the capture tape.

Hannah was disappointed with herself; she had been captured and she had let Izuku down. _"Sorry Izuku, I could have done better than that." _She was sad but had faith that Izuku could win this exercise.

**Back to Dalton And Izuku´s fight.**

Dalton and Izuku were still struggling with Dalton´s metal mallet and Izuku´s psionic wall when both of them heard from the speakers.

"**Hannah Marris has been captured."**

Izuku was shocked, Hannah had been captured by David, which meant it was all now up to him to take down both Dalton and David before time run out.

"So, since your little girlfriend is out for the count, all I have to do is beat you and its all over." He said raising his mallet arm once again ready to strike.

Izuku immediately blushed when he said Hannah was his girlfriends, but his thoughts were immediately pushed away by another thought. _"Wait, Hannah has been captured that means David defeated her, which means securing the bomb and winning the exercise fall now on me._

As soon as he finished that, he felt the mallet hit the wall again, he knew he had to do something if he wanted to win, as he felt the mallet try to shatter the wall once again, he then recalled a lesson that he had with Archibald.

**Izuku and Archibald were sparring with weapons, Archibald who had a lot of time training with a sword had the advantage easily repelling his attacks sending to the ground. **

**Izuku attacked only to be sent to the ground once again. Archibald then stopped and prepared to give Izuku some advice, "Listen Izuku, the purpose of combat with weapons is not to let them move you around, what they do is increase the reach of your attacks, don't let the weight of your weapons to move you around, an example is, when facing an opponent with a heavy weapon, divert the direction of their movement in order to let the weight of their weapon to drag them, that is a principle of the martial art known as aikido use your opponent's weight against him."**

**Izuku took notes about how one must act against his opponents for future uses, "Now, enough note-taking let's see if you understand it." as they both grabbed the wooden swords again and started to spar.**

Izuku recalling that memory knew he had to use the weight of Dalton mallet against him, so when Dalton raised his arm to strike once again he destroyed the wall, created a psionic Bo staff and the instant that Dalton swung his arms, Izuku swung his Bo staff which hit the mallet and then forced the mallet to drag Dalton past him, and in an effort to push him back, even more, created and psionic burst in Dalton back, pushing him back, sending him to the ground.

Once in the ground, Dalton tried to get up but was shocked to feel something in his legs, and when he rolled over, he saw that Izuku had tied both his legs with the capture tape.

"**Dalton Liquest has been captured."**

Dalton realizing that he was eliminated dropped his head in shame and only said the word "Dammit." After seeing that Izuku had defeated him.

Izuku amazed that he had managed to capture Dalton wanted to celebrate, but quickly recalled that time was still ticking and he needed to fin the weapon, and as he made his way to the stairs he recalled that he didn't know how much time he had left, not to mention that he was going to face David Mordred, who had scored 1st place in both the entrance exam and the Quirk apprehension test, he knew this was going to be a tough battle but he was determined not to lose.

As he made his way to the bomb, he started to come up strategy on how to fight evenly with David, he was sure if he followed this strategy, he could have a chance at winning.

* * *

**Floor with the bomb**

Izuku made it to the floor with the bomb, he raced through hallways aware that he had little time left before the exercise was over, so he ran all the way through the hallways, he saw a light coming through an open door, so he guessed that was where David was with the bomb, he went through the door.

Only to be sent flying back and landing on his back by a burst of energy, he got on his feet and saw David projecting a wall of energy to keep him from getting in, Izuku saw that there was no other way in, so he figured instead of forcing the wall to shatter he would just make an opening, so with his psionic abilities he tears a small hole through the energy wall, while David was doing his best to close it with his energy, so immediately Izuku jumped through the hole and into the room with the bomb, he saw Hannah in the corner with her hands tied up with the tape.

Both David and Izuku stared at each other ready for battle, neither willing to lose.

Then they both heard Counter Force´s voice.

"Attention, Mordred and Midoriya, remember that Marris is there so keep your attacks under control."

Izuku knew Counter Force was right, this could also be a hostage situation, and one must not let anything happen to the captured civilian.

They both stood there waiting for who would the first move, until David started charging at him, Izuku saw how he prepared to attack, so he decided to duck and use a sweep kick, only for at the last second he jumped dodging Izuku´s kick and landed on the opposite side, and at the moment Izuku turned to face his opponent, he received and energized kick to the chest, which sent him flying almost hitting the wall, Izuku felt energy through his chest hurting him.

Izuku though. _"Not only he has a strong quirk, but he also knows hand to hand combat and can also know how to use his quirk most efficiently and has better control over it."_ But then he recalled all the lessons he had with Archibald and Marcus.

**Izuku and Marcus were going through his notes, "This are some very good notes Izuku." Izuku took his praise to heart and said. "Thanks, Marcus, although** **I don't think my notes are going to be enough in order for me to become a hero." Marcus then told. "You are right." He said causing Izuku to flinch.**

**Marcus immediately remembered how sensible Izuku was to those types of answers, so he quickly fixed his mistake. "Sorry not that way, I meant that your right your notes are not enough to become a very powerful hero, but they are a big help, it means you analyze carefully in order to make this notes, if we apply your analytical skills into battle, you might be able to predict your opponent´s next move and perfect a counter-attack to ensure your victory." He said to trying to explain to Izuku what he meant. Izuku then realizes he was right if he applied this and every method, he knew to counter a quirk and combat he might be able to win in the exercises. **

Back to the fight he attacked with a psionic staff which David dodged and raised his right arm, at that second he recalled all the times Kacchan always used his right hook to start a fight, so in that moments Izuku remembered what would he do if he would be put in the same situation, so immediately he recalled Kacchan and proceeded with his plan.

He grabbed David´s arm with both his arms and using all his strength he swings his arms and flips David over his shoulder, but before he hit the ground Izuku used his quirk to create a small psionic burst in David´s chest which caused him to hit ground even harder, a loud thud was heard and small cracks where seen forming in the ground.

Hannah could only watch from the side and was amazed how cool Izuku was, he managed to counter David´s move and had brought him to the ground on his own. _"Wow Izuku you´re so cool, those were some awesome moves which you pulled off." _Although she was still a bit disappointed that she had been captured.

* * *

**Battle trial Viewing room**

The class could only stare, amazed at the display of strategy and the complicated moves that their classmates were performing during the battle trial, they honestly weren't expecting such a battle.

The girl with African American skin and a long black Mohawk and cornrows known Alexis Powergaust could only say. "Amazing, how good that move was, without relying too much on his quirk." Amazed seeing how Izuku managed to perfect a counter move without relying on his quirk and how he managed to bring David down.

Then a boy with white hair and in a white Gi with a tiger symbol said. "It is basic in martial arts to use your opponent's own weight against him." He said impressed Izuku had managed to use and effective use of martial arts to attack his opponent.

Jonathan Flame then recalled the move David had used before. "Don't forget that David landed a solid kick to the chest using a move than not only put him in a position to attack his opponent also caught the opponent completely off guard." He said in a calm tone remembering the attack David did before.

Then a girl with pale skin with black hair in a braid and wearing a magician's outfit consisting of a tuxedo a cape and top hat known as Quinn Magistar said. "Wow, it's amazing how the two have cool moves." She said but still wanted to use some of her own tricks when it was her turn.

Counter Force then spoke. "True, young heroes, the moves both your classmates did, show that they are aware they cannot use their full power in a closed area, since it would bring damage to the building, also they are treating the situation like a hostage situation now too, since Marris has been captured Midoriya is aware he can´t use any big attacks, since it could cause harm to her, and in a hostage situation, it is a hero´s duty to not let anything happen to the hostage."

The class saw he was right, with Hannah there, it was clear both would be able to use their full strength, and they knew from the tests they had yesterday that they were pretty strong.

* * *

**Back to the Battle between David and Izuku**

Izuku was panting from the effort he used to throw David over his shoulder, but before he could react, David´s body moved quicker than he could react, he kicked with enough force to sweep his feet and before Izuku could react he delivered another energy-infused kick to his chest, which sent him crashing to the wall, same small cracks started to form from the impact.

Izuku regained consciousness from the pain and saw David still standing with his fighting pose, David then said. "Sorry Izuku, but I'm not planning on losing this exercise." The moment he finished his hand started to emit even more energy and he put his hand to the ground and a large wall that separated the entire room from Izuku formed.

Izuku knew what his plan is. _"He is not going to risk me getting to the bomb, so he will just wait till the timer runs out, I don't know how much time left I have left to secure the bomb but I know it's not much, I have to do something or we are going to lose." _

He then did the same and started to tear through wall David had created, he started to apply more force but, he could see a small gap beginning to form in the middle, but before it began to grow, David demolished his wall which Izuku to lose focus, and in that small fragment he sent a small energy projectile towards him, which Izuku in retaliation shot a small bust of energy, which both collided dispersing each other.

Knowing time was of the essence Izuku created a small explosion from behind him to give himself a small burst of speed and started to run towards David, he sent another psionic burst towards him.

David to protect himself created a small energy barrier which looks more like a shield which protected him from the attack, he then saw Izuku getting closer to him, ready to use his quirk to get him, so he prepared to counter any move the other was planning.

Izuku was getting closer, running as fast as he could to try to pass David, but just before they were completely face to face.

The speakers began to shout. "TIME´S UP THE VILLAINS WIN."

The moment he heard those five words, he blanked out for a bit and tripped, but due to the speed he was running he saw he was going to crash into the wall, without thinking he put his arms in front of him to try to minimize the damage from the impact and closed his eyes.

But instead of feeling the hard impact of face-planting on the cement, he felt like someone was grabbing the back of his costume, he opened his eyes and saw that he was there, centimeters away from the wall and saw he was not moving from his position and he then saw from the glass that David had grabbed his outfit from the back to stop him from hitting the wall.

He could only say he couldn't believe he was like that, back in school, whenever he tripped and fell to the ground, people would only laugh at him for being tripping, no one would even lend him a hand to get up.

But now, the classmate he had just sparred with and had thrown over his shoulder had just stopped him from hitting the wall, honestly, he didn't expect that, as got on his feet he turned to see David and saw that he was giving relieved.

David then spoke. "That was a close one."

Izuku replied. "Yeah, thanks for stopping me from hitting the wall."

David then responded. "Well, I couldn't just let you faceplant on the wall."

Izuku was grateful and amazed by how friendly he was.

Just then the speakers then began. " Izuku Midoriya, Hannah Marris, David Mordred and Dalton Liquest the exercise is over, you can take off the capture tape and please make your way towards the Battle trial Viewing room in order for assessment."

Izuku quickly recalling the words that came before the speakers. **"TIME´S UP THE VILLAINS WIN," **Izuku recalled those words and faced the sad truth. _"We lost the exercise, we failed this time" _He was disappointed by the result and on himself, sad because he had failed his first exercise.

Hannah noticed this and approached him. "Hey Izuku, I know you are sad we lost, but remember what Miss Viper said, we still have a lot to grow before we are hero´s," she said in hopes to cheer him up.

Izuku, thanks Hannah then recalled those words that Miss Viper said to them after the tests."

"**Remember, you all still have a long way before you are all heroes, don't think of this as a way of indicating you are weak, think of it as how much you all still have to grow, that is the reason you are all here, to learn how to be heroes."**

Izuku recalled those words. _"Miss Viper is right, just 10 months ago I didn't have my quirk, but now I do, I still have a lot to learn and a lot to discover on how to use my quirk, also I still have a lot to grow before I am a hero."_

Izuku looked towards Hannah and said. "Yes, Hannah you are right, we still have a lot to learn before we become heroes, we can´t let a small loss like this." He said and Hannah could only smile very close to him which caused him to blush.

* * *

**Battle trial Viewing room**

Counter Force then began speaking. "Alright, I have to say M.V.P (**M**ost **V**aluable **P**layer) of this exercise is David Mordred."

He said which causes people to look at him.

Counter Force then began speaking again. "Ok, can somebody tell me why I declared David is the M.V.P?" he asked his students.

The student Izuku recognized as Iruena Majors said. "Sir the reason you chose David is because out of all of them, he analyzed the situation better and prepared for possible outcomes and determined that it in order to ensure victory it would be better to protect the bomb than to attack his classmates, in Dalton´s mistake he left his partner to defend the bomb on his own and without a backup plan or risk that they could slip past him and make it a two against one battle, also both Hannah and Izuku made the mistake of splitting up, if they had teamed up, both of their with their combined efforts they could have been able to take down Dalton and then outnumber David.

She then finished, most of the class were amazed by her deduction and analysis of the battle.

Counter Force then began. "Correct Majors, well done, also don't forget that Midoriya did have a viable strategy in order to take down Dalton, but to all of you don't forget this is just practice, there is still a lot all of you must do before you are ever put in this situation in real life." He said in an effort, so his students don't feel like they messed up.

He then continued. " Alright does anyone need to go to the infirmary for your wounds?"

The four students all nodded their head indicating that they were ok.

Counter Force then began. "Alright if that is already cleared out then its time for the other exercise to begin.

* * *

**Ok this has been my longest chapter since then, also I'm sorry but the other fights won't be as detailed as the one I just wrote, I will write them, but they will be more summarized than this one.**

**Also, the poll that I made, if Izuku should have one for all, is still open, if you want to vote you can give a review or you can send me a PM**

**Against OFA 13**

**For OFA 8**

**Like I said I am sorry, but I no longer accepts OCs for 1.A but I still accept OCs for 1.B and I still accept villain OCs, send me a PM, requirements for information are in chapters 5 and 9, also just in mind, no overpower quirks, and they must have a weakness.**

**Also, as a small preview for the next chapter as for the next chapter, I will add a scene from this secret villain organization, who will have their own plans for Fireblade High **

**Also, thank you for the 10 000 views for my story, it is actually more than what I expected for my first Fanfiction, also thank for your patience and sorry for the delay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**While I will mention the fight occurring in the other chapter, I will summarize them and make the detail on how they went, also this chapter will give information about the villains they will be facing.**

**Flashback/Description/Announcer Voice/Television/Phone**

_Thinking/Reading/Muttering_

Normal

* * *

The battle trial was over and sadly Izuku and Hannah had lost against Dalton and David, but even though he had lost, he wasn't completely sad about that, he was glad that he had managed to learn to battle and was impressed he had taken down Dalton, even though it was just an exercise.

But he was determined that he was not going to let this defeat bring him down, and he was going to become even stronger in order to be the greatest hero, he remembered that all of his classmates had their entire life discovering their quirks and since they had the Quirk Training Facilities which meant that they also that time to better improve their quirks, while he only had 10 months, which meant that he still had a lot of growth more into developing and understanding, even more, his quirk.

Then Counter Force yelled. "Alright Students its time for the next exercise to begin, I will now announce the names of team C who will be the heroes.

He then pulled two name tags and said. "The heroes for this exercise will be Jonathan Flame and Iruena Majors." Both Jonathan and Iruena then turned to see each other and then they both nod their heads indicating they understood that they needed to work together.

Counter Force then said, "Alright Now for team D who will be the villains." He then pulled out two other names and said. " Now the villains will be Apollo Mercury and Shaggy Josephs."

The two boys not expecting to hear both of their names being called out, they immediately knew that they both had to work together in order to win this exercise, aware that they were going up against the guy who scored 2nd place.

As they made their way Izuku tried talking to Dalton about how to exercise went. He made his way and reached out his hand and said a bit nervous. "Hey Dalton, I know we didn't have the best of moments in there so let's not make a big scene about this." He said while extending his hand.

But Dalton just swatted his hand and replied. "Don't start thinking things Midoriya, just because we had a spar and you beat me don't think that's going to make us friends."

Izuku was shocked seeing how aggressive he was but Dalton then began to talk again while crossing his arms. "Don't get me wrong, it would be very immature of me to hold a grudge against you just for losing a combat practice." Izuku was relieved because it means that he wouldn't be angry at him for beating him in the exercise.

"But it is also that maturity that makes me realize that the world can be and is a very horrible place, so that attitude of yours's and your idea that things can always go right is what pisses me off."

He said in a not aggressive but explaining and bit irritated tone. Izuku was a bit shocked but he remembered how all the times he wanted to be a hero and told people, his classmates all laughed at him and people wouldn't even take him seriously about his dreams, so he was right the world can be cruel place, but he also remembered how he had developed a quirk and he had gotten two pro heroes to train him and how he was now enrolled in one of the top hero courses in the world, so even though the world could be a cruel place, things could still change for the best.

Izuku regaining his confidence then spoke. "Well, I guess we do disagree in that, even though you are right and the world can be a hard place, that's the reason heroes exist so they can remind people that the world can be a better place so I guess we won't see eye to eye on that."

Hannah after hearing Izuku´s words, she could only stare in awe and be amazed by Izuku and blushed a bit on how he was acting, in her mind Izuku was acting really cool.

"_Wow Izuku you are so cool; you are making me blush." _She though.

Dalton simply scoffed and said. " I guess you are right, we won't see eye to eye." He said and started to head to see the other training exercise.

Izuku sighed, glad that even though he hadn't made a new enemy, he was sad that he and Dalton were not going to get along.

But Dalton stopped, looked back and said, "But the move you pulled back then with me, was a good move, at least you have a good head to know how to fight." He said with no emotion.

Izuku was now surprised by what he said and was glad. Dalton then said in a frustrated tone. "But don't think that means anything, I still hate that attitude of yours." He said that and went on his way.

Izuku could only sweat drop about how he just mildly complimented him and then proceeded to tell him how he disliked him again. He then thought. _"Well, then I guess he is better than Kacchan, unlike him he can actually give compliments."_ He though while awkwardly smiling.

He then noticed how Hannah was smiling and said, "Hey Hannah are you okay." He said while Hannah simply smiled and said, "Oh nothing Izuku." She then grabbed his hand which caused him to blush and said. "C'mon let's go see the other match." She then dragged him to see the other battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

The same cloaked figure was staring at a screen, seeing the info news about a villain attack that occurred, and the anchor lady was saying

"**And so in just the third day that classes begun and U.A something unexpected happened, a large amount of villains that go under the name League of Villains attacked U.A, most of the villains were apprehended, thanks to effort of the teachers and the number one hero All Might is that these students are out of harm´s way. **

She said while some normal villains were taken into custody and also an image of a big purple muscled creature with his brain exposed with a bird beak for a mouth completely restrained being taken into custody by the police.

The cloaked man who was previously addressed as the master could only speak.

"It appears their plan failed."

He then made his way out of the viewing room, and what would appear to be one of his underlings asked. "Sir may I ask where are you going." His voice indicating that he was speaking with a small doubt and the utmost respect to who would be their leader.

He simply addressed him without turning back to face said simply and a bit casually. "I need to make a phone call, that is all." He said and simply continued on his way, with a small but easily able to miss grin his mouth.

* * *

**Back in Fireblade High**

The fight was tight, Izuku saw that Jonathan Flame was really powerful and was even more amazed when he saw Iruena spawn some king of energy whips from her body, and from what he saw she was able to touch a surface and create those whips and send small bursts of energy to paralyze.

**Iruena Majors **

**Quirk: Energy Whip**

**She can generate whips of energy out of her body, not just from her hand and she can use them to restrain her opponents, her whips are also able to crush metal in order to restrain stronger opponents, she can also send energy burst through her whips that can stun her opponents, but those take stamina off her and when she touches a surface she can summon them from a distance but only 20-meter max and the longer distance the weaker they are, she can also use her whips to slash through objects they are strong enough to break through metal. Though if someone breaks out of her whips with force, she will feel pain from the body and lose stamina.**

Her quirk was a very effective one for capturing opponents and he was amazed that she found a way to use her quirk in a very effective combat way, he was amazed at how versatile her quirk was, another example was Apollo, on how using his music he managed to create pillars and a dome in order to protect the bomb from the other team and also

**Apollo Mercury**

**Quirk: Music Transfer**

**When he hears loud music, he can generate neon-colored pillars, spikes, domes, pulses. Color and shape depend on the type of music he hears although the reach is maximum for 10 meters, for example, dubstep type of music and another example is he can use electro-swing for restorative pulses that allow him to cure small injuries, but to activate both hands and feet must be touching the same surface in order to activate them, also to use them, he must play the music at max volume also another big sound could disrupt his quirk which will cause his weapons to go haywire and also his ears are a bit sensitive, if he uses his quirk for a long time, he will temporarily lose hearing.**

Izuku was amazed by his quick thinking using the pillars to obstruct the entrance and prevent them from entering.

He was also amazed by the unusual quirks from his classmate Shaggy Josephs, apparently Shaggy has to juggle objects in order to activate his quirk which allows him to multiply an aspect that he chooses.

**Shaggy Josephs **

**Quirk: Juggling enhancement**

**When he juggles an object he can create a temporary boost that can multiply by 5 one physical attribute of his choice, the number of objects he juggles affect how much time he can use his quirk it can range from 1 second to 5 minutes, due to past bullying he developed a problem during fighting he can grow too sadistic with an opponent but would regret it later on as inspired by the Insane clown Posse, also if he stops juggling the timer of his quirk will be set and he cant juggle anymore to increase the time nor can he change the attribute he already chose, to use a different one he must wait till the timer for his power runs out before he can charge his quirk up again.**

Izuku could see that he could get very carried away in battle, but he saw he was doing his best to keep it under wraps, using speed in this battle to surprise attack his opponents while they were in the tunnels.

In the end, the battle ended in favor of Iruena and Jonathan winning the challenge with Iruena restraining Shaggy with her whips to restrain him and wrap him with the capture tape, and the combined efforts of her whips and Jonathans flames to burst through Apollo´s pillars, and with Iruena´s quirk they prevented Apollo from touching the ground with his hands to prevent him from activating his quirk resulting in the victory for the hero team.

Izuku was amazed by the careful tactics they pulled in the training exercise. about the strategy, they pulled in that exercise.

Just then Counter Force then said. "Alright for the third exercise it will be Team E who will be the heroes are, Quinn Magistar and Alexis Powergaust.

The two girls saw each other and agreed that they had to work together to win the challenge then Counter Force then said. "Alright Team F who will be the villains will be Joshua Cane and Akarui Keikō."

The two looked at each other and agreed they had to work together.

The exercise had been interesting to watch when the hero team arrived at the location of the bomb, only Alexis was there and apparently wearing Quinn´s top hat, which nobody understood why.

Alexis using her quirk tried to create a wall to move aside her opponents, only for Joshua to shoot lightning bolts from both his hand towards her, in retaliation she made a wall to protect herself.

**Joshua Cane **

**Quirk: Lightning **

**From his hands he can shoot out bolts of electricity that are the same as lightning, and by using his own body energy he can convert it into lightning, although applying too much will burn him out and tire him out, he can also use other sources of electricity in order to charge himself up and send bigger bolts of lightning to shock his enemies, and he can reduce the amount of voltage in his hits, also since his bolts are as lightning they are capable of starting fires and inflicting burns on his opponents and he can precise where to shoot them, to not shoot his allies, also in a thunderstorm, he could use the lightning too.**

The wall was holding, but not for long, small cracks were starting to form in Alexis´s wall and in the end, a big laser of light penetrated the wall inflicting pain in Alexis´s hand, the source of the big light was from the costume which was a vantablack suit which had black leather armor to protect her and, she had hand lenses at her chest and her two wrists were apparently was where the light came from.

**Akarui Keikō**

**Quirk: Nightlight **

**Her Quirk allows her to emit light from her body from a maximum to 90000 lumens, combined with her outfit and the focusing lenses it has she can concentrate that light into one powerful laser if used at maximum her quirk could melt solid rock, but there is a risk for her to blind her teammates with her light also her quirks also consumes calories, if she burns through all of them she won't be able to use her quirk, also combat in a bright area will affect how much light she can produce.**

In the heat of the moments they were all confused that Alexis threw the top hat at the bomb, which landed next to it, the two here confused, only for Quinn to appear beneath the has as if she was covered completely by it.

The moment she appeared she touched the bomb securing it and ensuring the victory for the heroes.

**Quinn Magistar**

**Quirk: Spatial Manipulation Programing**

**Her Quirk allows her to program a code that increases the size of her storage items which allow her to store a vast variety of tools or even living people on it and also use other programs like fold space and seemingly teleport, but not technically teleport, also she can capture villains, she can also dive into her program items like her hat and cape to avoid attacks or to surprise her enemies, and it is sealed by command, if someone that's not her tries to use her storage without her activating it, it will not work, although it takes time to program the codes into her storage, and the bigger the object the more time and energy It will take, also her items are not indestructible, also if her items are destroyed from inside or out, it will cause all things stored in them be released, also someone does not lose consciously he can still fight back from the inside, and they take time so she must program them, they must be programmed during her spare time.**

They were stunned that she had used misdirection and her quirk in order to secure the bomb without her fighting the others, it was a good coordination, Alexis would distract the two of them while she threw Quinn´s hat, while she was in her hat, and when she reached the bomb she would reappear and secure the bomb, a good strategy.

* * *

**Battle Viewing Room**

Next in the training exercise Counter Force then said. "All right now Team G who will be the heroes will be Hades Telos Yami and Shiro Taiga. "

He then continued and said, "And Team H who will be the villains will be Gotoku Sasaki and Sosashi Kaiju."

Both teammates looked at each other and made their way towards the building in order to begin their training exercise.

* * *

**Exercise Building**

Hades and Shiro made their way inside the building and they were going up the stairs when suddenly when they reached the fourth floor they were intercepted by Gotoku, who in front of them turned into a large humanoid dragon with red scales and started charging at them with his large scales preparing to attacks.

Hades prepared to fight, only for Shiro to step in and suddenly for his body to transform into a big humanoid tiger in order to fight Gotoku.

**Shiro Taiga**

**Quirk: Weretiger**

**He can change his body parts to tiger parts in order to increase the strength of his body parts, depending of how much of his body he alters he can alter how much he can use his quirk, full tiger form maximizes his strength but only allows him to be in full form for a maximum of 10 minutes, which he trains to increase, also since his quirk is similar to a werewolf if he stares at a full moon when he activates his quirk, his power multiplies by 10 and he can remain in full tiger form for an extended period of time, but grows more savage, like a true feral tiger and it will require his teammates to knock him down, which is the reason he keeps tabs on when the full moon occurs.**

Both Gotoku and Shiro clashed while trying to push each other to assert dominance

Shiro said. "It has been a while since we clashed like this, isn't that right Gotoku." He said while still pushing him back."

Gotoku could only smile back while saying. "Yeah let's see who will win in this battle between this clash of tiger and dragon." He said all excited while clashing with Shiro.

* * *

**Battle Viewing room**

In the battle viewing room, people saw the clash between the Tiger and the Dragon.

Yami Hikari who usually was laidback could only stare at the monitor an see the irony between the fight that the two were having, having related his outfit to the old yin yang, he could clearly see that they both represented the battle between the tiger and the dragon.

He simply said. "How ironic, the old fight between the tiger and dragon and we get to see it in real life."

The rest of the class saw it and agreed, in Chinese culture, the tiger and dragon were spiritual opposites between heaven and earth, so seeing this fight could be a representation of a fight between a tiger and a dragon spirit.

* * *

**Floor with the bomb**

Hades had finally reached the top of the bomb only to find Sosashi blocking him from the bomb.

Sosashi started charging at him, only for a shield to form out shadows from the corner and protect him from the blow.

It was an intense battle but Hades couldn't compete with Sosashi superior strength, which is always working, while he was burning through stamina and running out of time, while Gotoku and Shiro were continuing fighting, but their fighting styles were clashing with each other, but Shiro was aware that he only needed to stall him for time to run out.

Meanwhile, in the floor with the bomb, Hades was fighting back against all of Sosashi big attacks but Sosashi attacks were too strong when suddenly, he saw the shadow that the bomb was casting and suddenly dived to the shadow of a pillar and appeared from the other side of the bomb, with that, he surprised Sosashi.

**Hades Telos Yami**

**Quirk: Shadow control.**

**He can create weapons and constructs by natural shadows and control the shadows around, though a living thing like Dark shadow falls out the jurisdiction, but he can also dive into the shadows and appear out of another shadow that has been cast by 25 meters radius from traveling between shadows and also he can generate shields to protect, however, he can't create his own shadow so he needs to rely on other existing sources of shadows and his constructs and weapons are not indestructible if destroyed it will hurt him and drain out his stamina.**

The second he appeared near the bomb he was able to touch securing it and winning the exercise for the hero team.

* * *

**4****th**** flour**

Gotoku and Shiro who were still fighting heard Counter Force´s voice through the speakers announcing the victory for the hero team.

Since both were aware that now that the exercise was over, they weren't allowed to continue sparring with each other, they both sighed since even though Shiro and his partner won, hey didn't get to see who of the two would win this time.

"Man Shiro, I wanted to see who of the two would win." He said sounding a bit disappointed

Shiro who understood how Gotoku felt tried saying something to calm him down. "Well don't get too worked up about it, we might get a chance to settle in in another time, right?"

Gotoku smiled and offered a fist bump which Shiro graciously responded with his own fist, only with his arm in the form of a tiger.

* * *

**Battle Viewing room**

Counter Force with emotion in his voice said. "All right now time for the final exercise, now team I who will be heroes are Yami Hikari and Glacia Snow.

He then continued. "Know the villain team who you all probably all know who it will be, Team J Tayler Josephine and Blood Fox."

This was it; it was the final training exercise and the heroes had won three times and villains had only won once, time to see how it would go.

Izuku was a bit disappointed, not about the heroes winning, but about the fact that he was from the only time the heroes failed, but he couldn't let that worry him, so he calmed down and waited to see how this exercise would go

* * *

**Outside of the building**

Glacia was breathing in and preparing for a big move she was thinking of doing, she got near the building and prepared to make her big move.

"Yami could you please stay out of the building please." She asked a bit nervous.

Yami complied and remained on street level to see what Glacia´s strategy could be and see how it would affect them.

Suddenly he saw how Glacia activated her quirk and froze the entire building including the feet of those insides the room with the bomb.

* * *

**Room with the bomb**

It would appear to be a victory for the heroes, and another defeat for the villain team, when suddenly the hand of Blood Fox started to gather upwind, and with one swoop he managed to destroy all the ice that had encased him and Taylor in ice.

**Blood Fox**

**Quirk: Wind King**

**He can manipulate and wind and also give it shape in the form of weapons and he can send if large proportions to attack his enemies with it, and also he is an expert of using his wind in tactical ways in order to push back opponents or create walls of wind in order to protect himself or others or obstruct ways, and by concentrating he can levitate himself and fly around, although every time he uses his wind he starts to lose stamina and when he flies it drains him faster than other moves he does, when loses stamina, he needs time to recharge, and he over exceeds his limits he may pass out.**

Taylor was amazed by how he managed to free himself and her without any damage, and more without harming the weapon.

Blood then began speaking. "Taylor, they probably believe we have been immobilized and might let their guard down, so now is a good time to prepare a strategy in order to win this exercise." He said

Taylor then got an idea, she pulled out a portable mini laptop in order to execute her plan, she then started typing at a fast pace and managed to access into the very same cameras that were in the room, the very same ones the students and the teacher were watching from the battle viewing room.

**Taylor Josephine**

**Quirk: Techno Gadget**

**Her Quirk allows her to make tamper with electronics and allows her to access special file and hack her way through security systems and in cases override programs, also her brain can produce and emit electromagnetic frequencies which can disable any kind of electrical device, and can also affect living things by shocking them and temporarily stunning them, and also she can teleport small objects from 25 meters to 35, but she can also teleport herself from 50 meters to 75, although if she overuses her quirk she can overheat and pass out due to her brain overworking, and when she uses too much EMPs cause her brain to overheat too, and when she teleports herself it takes more time and requires her to use more stamina, if she over exceeds herself, she will pass out from her body overheating, or she will become lightheaded.**

Taylor looked at Blood and showed the images of Yami and Glacia moving through the halls, indicating that she had accessed the footage of the security cameras. "I know where they are, I can guide you, so we can surprise them

* * *

**Battle Viewing Room**

Dalton, seeing how Taylor managed to hack the cameras, asked his teacher. "Is she even allowed to hack the cameras?" he asked a bit annoyed by the fact she had just done that.

Counter Force then responded. "Actually, it is, it is a really cunning strategy, sometimes heroes may hack the villains security system in order to predict their moves, or in her case, she hacked the security system of our cameras in order to target the hero's location, it is good strategy for both the heroes and the villains to use."

He said sounding very reasonable for the other students aware that there were more ways to predict your opponent's next movement and agreed that it was a really reliable strategy.

* * *

**Floor with Team I**

Yami and Glacia were making their way through the hallways trying to find the bomb, only for a big gust of wind to send the two of them flying, crashing in the wall.

They both saw that the huge gust of wind came from Blood, who was freed from the ice and he was going after them, Glacia determined to win sent a powerful ice force against him, but he quickly repelled it with a powerful gust of wind, with the wind coming straight for them only for Yami to send a ray of light towards his wind which caused his wind to disperse, and even though he prepared to make a run towards them, he felt his feet paralyzed, he then saw that Yami´s shadow was connected towards his and was preventing him from moving.

**Yami Hikari**

**Quirk: Light & Dark**

**His quirk allows him to send powerful rays of light towards his enemies (though not as strong as Akarui´s laser), also he can create constructs of light for defensive methods or support structures, also he can use his shadow to restrict the movements of his enemies by connecting with another´s shadow and can make simple weapons out of shadows, also he can blend through shadows and travel undetected, and can see perfectly through brightness and darkness, although he can only restrict movements of legs, people whose shadows connect can still move their upper side and use their quirks, to free themselves, also he can use both sides but it will drain his stamina more than anything and his light moves are weaker in the dark and dark moves are weaker in brighter areas, also his shadow creations are far more simple and if his constructs are destroyed he will take damage.**

Blood had his legs Immobilized by Yami´s quirk, but he noticed something he could still move his arms and activate his quirk, so when he saw that Glacia was preparing another ice attack, he immediately sent a gust of wind towards Yami pushing him back towards the wall.

And the moment that he was down, Yami felt that someone was wrapping something in his legs, he opened his eyes and saw that it was Tayler who had appeared out of nowhere and had wrapped him with the capture tape while he recovered from the impact.

The speakers then announced. **"Yami Hikari has been captured." **Indicating that he was eliminated from the exercise.

Yami tilted his head down in disappointment, because he had been eliminating, which meant it was all up to Glacia, which was now two against one, which pitted her at a great disadvantage for her.

She was starting to get nervous, she wasn't prepared to be put in huge disadvantage in the exercise, she prepared to attack, only for a gust of wind to rise up making the cold airflow, creating a mist, she tried seeing but she couldn't, she then felt someone appeared behind her knocking her down and wrapping her hands together.

She saw that it was Taylor, who had teleported behind her, and she oddly noted that her body temperature was really high and was sweating a lot.

"**Glacia Snow has been captured, it official, both heroes have been captured, villain team wins."**

* * *

**Training Zone Beta Entrance**

After discussing how the training went people were excited, the result was heroes three times, while the villains won twice.

Counter Force then prepared to speak. "Alright now students, I am sure most of you are happy of a bit down on your result for today, but as Red Viper said before, you are all just beginning to use your quirks in actual hero work, so there is still a lot of room for improvement, be aware of that." He said the students were aware that indeed those were the words that miss Viper said to them after the test they had taken on their first day.

He then continued. "Alright now with this, your official first day of classes concludes, you all are now permitted to go back to your dorm and spend your free time in whatever you see best, now have a good day students, remember we take this class finally since we now you all will probably be tired by the hero exercise training."

As Izuku was making his way back to the pe rooms to change clothes and get rest, he remembered how the fight went, even though they had lost, he was amazed at how much progress he had made, a year ago he was probably the school punching bag, without a single chance to defend himself from anything his classmates or Kacchan could do to him, but now he had spared with two of his classmates, he had defeated one, and had fought another one, he was amazed at how interesting this day had been.

He then felt someone grabbing his shoulder, it was Hannah and she was smiling, "See Izuku, I told you, it is just like miss Viper said, we have only just begun, we still have a lot of ways to go before we officially become pro heroes." she said in brightly cheerful way.

Izuku was honestly glad that she was this positive, even though they had lost the match she was optimistic and also, she didn't hold anything against him for losing the match.

David then got near them and said. "Yeah Izuku, that move you performed against, I honestly did not see it coming, not going to lie it actually hurt a bit."

Izuku's small confidence then kicked in. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to actually hurt, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.

Both David and Hannah then sweatdropped by this, David tried to ease him and said. "Hey, relax, don't worry, I don't blame you, it was actually a really cool move to use against your opponent."

Iruena then joined and said. "David´s right, you were simply giving it your all to win the exercise, its no big deal right."

Jonathan joined on their walk and said, "It's true, one must give it his all during a match, your move was actually a very good one, both in offense and defense."

Izuku was honestly overwhelmed by so many compliments from his classmates, he didn't expect that a simple fighting technique and sparring would be enough to get the respect of so many of his classmates.

Shiro who has seen him fight then said. "Yeah and the way you used the weight of Dalton´s weapon to throw him off balance was both very efficient, something like that is not very easy to pull off." He said having studied martial arts and being aware of the principle of the fighting style which uses the opponent's own weight against him.

Izuku honestly couldn't believe how his classmates were treating him, with respect and in a very friendly way, honestly, he wasn't showing, but he was very happy about this.

So, the group of friends continued talking about how their training going on, and tired for their first real combat practice, and going to rest so they could be ready for another day of intense hero training that they wanted to be prepared for.

Unaware that while they were planning to relax, on the unknown area, there was a storm that was brewing, and it was planning on striking very hard.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

The cloaked figure who was addressed as the master was holding a phone in his hand, and he was apparently waiting for someone to pick up from the other side of the phone.

Apparently, the phone ranged and a very sinister, yet calm voice answered the phone. **"Ah, my friend, it has been a long time since you have called me."**

The Master then responded, "Well my friend, I wouldn't call you just for a simple matter of saying hello."

The voice questioned,** "Oh, then why do you call after all this time?"**

He responded "I watch the news of the attack at the USJ"

The voice then said in a bit of irritated tone** "Oh you have seen it."**

He then calmly replied, "Don't misunderstand, the reason I called you, it's because I have a plan to make that defeat a victory."

The voice now sounded interested. **"Oh, do you now, well I guess It would be interesting to hear it."**

He then responded. "But I am afraid I have to do it face to face."

The voice then said. **"Well, I understand but remember that's it's too difficult for me to leave Japan now."**

He then said. "No problem I have my own ways of transportation to Japan undetected, and I will be able to meet you tomorrow, just tell me where we will meet."

The voice now in a more excited tone then said. **"Oh, how delightful, very well, when you arrive in Japan, I will call you to tell you where we will meet, oh how good it will be to see you again after all these years." **The voice said in a delighted yet very clear sinister tone.

Then he hanged up, and as the cloaked individual made his towards another room, a sinister smile formed on his face and said in a very sinister tone.

"Indeed, it is really going to be a pleasure to see you too after all these years, All For One."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, and yes, this villains does have connection to All for one, also like I said in the previous chapters, I no longer accept any more OCs for 1A of Fireblade High, but I still have more space for Ocs available for 1b and also I have planned on accepting Ocs for villains and also for general studies in the Fire blade, be advised no overpowered or obscene quirks.**

**And finally, the voting for now if Izuku has One for all or not it**

**Against One for All 13 votes**

**For One For All 9 votes**

**And in case people are asking this, If Izuku does not get One for All, I will pass it to Mirio Togata, since All Might said he would have considered him if it weren't for meeting Izuku before U.A**

**Also as for the next chapter, it will be more focused on the meeting between this mysterious villain and All For One, it will include Fireblade, but it will cover most of their meeting and his plans involving Fireblade.**


	13. Chapter 13

**tesnThis is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**So in this chapter, it will reflect how the students of Fireblade get along after the events of the training exercise, and Izuku will reveal about his life back in Japan, and also this will focus on how the villains plan so that Tomura Shigaraki to be also involved with Fireblade High.**

**Flashback/Description/Announcer Voice/Television/Phone**

_Thinking/Reading/Muttering_

Normal

* * *

It was dinner time in Fireblade High, and a lot of people were gathered at a large table. It was David, Iruena, Hannah, Jonathan, Izuku, Shaggy, Gotoku, Alexis, Glacia, Shiro, and Blood.

They were all gathered up at a big table and were discussing the training simulation that they just had, and after changing they were having diner.

Just then while they were talking Jonathan said, "Hey David, one thing, it's about your quirk."

David replied. "Yes, Jonathan what is it?" a bit confused wondering what could he meant about his quirk

He then responded. "Well, the part when you charge your body with energy it's a bit similar to the pro hero in Japan, All Might."

Izuku almost choked when he heard the name of his former idol and when he saw David, he saw that his face had a weird expression, he then said. "Oh, really I never thought of it like that." He said with a bit of disdain, that didn't go unnoticed by his classmates

Izuku found that a bit weird, that someone wouldn't be thrilled of a bit surprised that they would be compared toward All Might.

Gotoku noticed it and asked. "Huh David, do you have a problem with All Might?" He asked a bit confused and wanting to understand his classmate.

David noticed that his classmates were wondering why he didn't have such a big image of the number one hero, so he knew he had to give them an explanation. "Oh nothing, it's just my grandfather is not the greatest All Might fan."

Gotoku then asked. "Really, why?" Confused as in why the Chairman of the QTFs would have a negative view of the number one hero All Might

David knew that it was confusing that his grandfather doesn't have the highest opinion of the number one hero. "Oh well, the reason is that my grandfather says that All Might now believes it takes a strong quirk to become a hero, he believes that it takes quirks to become a hero, which contrasts the reason why my grandfather founded the QTFs."

Alexis who was sitting near them simply huffed and said. "Typical pro heroes, believing that all it takes are quirks in order to be a hero." She said clearly annoyed by the fact that most pro heroes believe that, then a question came into her mind.

She then questioned David. "Hey, doesn't the QTFs specialize only in the training of quirks?" she asked confused as in why does he mean it takes quirks to become heroes if the training facilities were only specializing in the better training of quirks.

David knew that it was confusing, so he decided to explain what he meant. "Well you see the facilities do help people better train their quirks, but it also works so people without quirks can perform gym training so they could become stronger and faster without the need of a quirk, as a matter of fact, the quirkless trio of martial arts masters practiced and trained in the QTFs that my grandfather ran."

Alexis saw the logic on that and was glad that the QTFs Chairman had faith in the quirkless and was trying to help them if some of them wanted to help them on their path of becoming heroes and even more the QTFs help form a famous team of Pro heroes who were known for not having a single quirk, she was honestly amazed.

Izuku too was amazed, knowing that there was a group of famous pro heroes who didn't have quirks, and which helped a lot of people, he couldn't believe it, maybe if he was born in America, life would have been different.

Blood being a bit curious asked. "Hey Izuku, Gotoku, Shiro you three are from Japan, right?"

The question caught Izuku off guard, maybe people found out due to his surname, he honestly didn't expect them to question him on where did he come from, he looked at Gotoku and saw that he was making a similar reaction, the same from Shiro, which meant that he too was from Japan

Izuku nervously replied. "Yes, I am, how did you notice?"

Blood then asked, "I noticed by your surname, Gotoku too, so I have a question, if you were from Japan wouldn't have U.A been your first choice?" He asked a bit intrigued wondering why didn't he went to the top hero school from Japan if he was from Japan.

Izuku almost choked when he was asked about it.

He was hesitating a bit because of this but just as he was gaining the courage to answer the question Blood has asked him, he heard Shiro started to talk.

"It was because of my quirk." He said in a bit of disappointed tone due to the past incident he knew that he had.

Glacia and Gotoku both saw the tone in his voice, and also since they went to the same high school, and hanged out, they both were aware of the nature of his quirk and didn't judge him, unfortunately, others did.

Jonathan who was confused by this he simply asked. "What do you mean, it's because of your quirk?"

Shiro sighed and started to reveal things about his quirk. "My quirk is called Weretiger, only that I can turn into a tiger for a maximum of ten minutes which maximizes my strength."

All of his classmates nodded, stating that they understood what he meant, his quirk allowed him to turn into a tiger, and multiply his strength and speed with his tiger limbs.

He then sighed remembering that it was that reason he had to move, but he knew he had to tell them so that they would know about the other part of his quirk so that they would know about how dangerous it could be.

He began to talk. "You see my quirk also has another effect, you know how werewolves transform into their full forms whenever they see the full moon and become savage don't you."

He said a bit grim due to how he had no recollection of that event.

Everyone minus Glacia and Gotoku thought carefully, they were aware that werewolves were known for transforming during the full moon and attacking anyone who they encounter during that state.

Then the shock came to them if that's what happened to werewolves, and if the name of his quirk was weretiger, then that would mean… That it affected him like a werewolf during the full moon.

Jonathan then asked, assured of what the answer might be. "Shiro, so that means, that when you see a full moon, you…." He didn't want to finish that sentence, hoping it would be better for Shiro to answer it to everyone.

Shiro responded. "Yes, whenever I see a full moon, my quirk forcibly activates and I completely turn into a tiger, also my maximum strength gets multiplied by ten."

His classmates were amazed by the fact that his strength was multiplied by ten, but then a realization hit them, he said he couldn't control his quirk at this stage, so a feral tiger with ten times, his already increased strength was a frightening fact indeed.

He then sighed and started to recall that event that he had wished it never happened.

"You see when I was four years old and first discovered my quirk, my parents took me to a camp out in the park at night, little did we know, the camp out was during the full moon."

He said, recalling the unfortunate even of a camp occurring a single special day of all the others, his classmates had an idea of what was going to happen, but didn't say anything waiting for their friend to tell them the rest of the story.

He then continued, "I looked at the full moon, and suddenly something in me snapped, I couldn't control my quirk and u suddenly transformed into a tiger, although because of my age, It was fortunately just a tiger cub, which meant that I was as strong then as I am now, but it still made me feral.

"I attacked my classmates, I couldn't control myself, the camping rangers shot tranquilizers at me, it took full loads of darts before I was knocked out, the parents came and picked up everyone else, and my parents took me to the doctor to question my sudden reaction, there we found out about the moon effect, its because my brain has the function of going feral when seeing the moon, forcibly activating my quirk and turning me aggressive, so I couldn't hold me accountable for my actions, but warned us that we would be held accountable for any future incidents with my transformations.

He with shame, aware that he almost hurt his former classmates, "After that incident, nobody wanted to be near me, everyone was afraid of me, they said I was like a monster with a dangerous quirk."

"So, in order to have a fresh start my parents decided to move with me to the states, so I could have a fresh start, and that where a met Glacia and Gotoku and we all decided to become heroes in Fireblade."

His classmates were shocked that his former classmates would do that, they were feeling bad for him, sure it would be disturbing for that to happen, but nobody knew about that part of his quirk, and they believed it was too harsh on their part.

Blood then broke the silence, "How immature, just because you couldn't control your quirk due to an unknown factor is no excuse to treat you that way." He said, aware of the dark past that his quirk holds and still didn't want to tell, but he felt he could relate due to the fact, people criticize him due to the nature of his quirk but didn't want to tell his secrets just yet.

Shiro then said. "Well since we are going to be classmates, I figured you guys have the right to know about my quirk, also so you guys now that I must never see a full moon."

Jonathan then said. "Well don't think we are going to see you differently just because of this reveal."

This shocked some of his classmates and thought that he was being a bit rude, Gotoku wanted to reply but then Jonathan then said. "You are still a student of Fireblade High who is training to become a hero, don't think I will see you differently just because of an unknown factor of your quirk."

Those words relieved the ones present making them aware that Jonathan was talking about how they were heroes in training and that wasn't going to change due to a bad accident with someone's quirk."

Shiro was relieved that his classmates were not judging him due to a natural part of quirk and was happy that his new classmates were accepting him.

Gotoku then said. "Besides if you go all tiger on us, I will simply knock you out with my dragon strength", he said to lighten up the mood.

Shiro then chuckled recalling how his friend and rival always knew how to cheer up the mood, he then said. "Well you will have to try hard; don't think I will make it easy for you."

The mood that as at first filled with dread and a bit of sad mood was later replaced with a far livelier atmosphere.

Blood then said. "Well what about you two?" he asked Izuku and Gotoku, catching them both a bit off guard due to not expecting that question.

Gotoku just lowered his head and said." I'm sorry, but I would rather not say, it really personal, and I don't feel really comfortable telling it so soon if you would please understand."

This shocked most of his classmates due to his dark and depressed tone, while he would appear to be a bright cheerful guy.

Both Shiro and Glacia looked at him with looks of pity and sadness, they were both aware of the reason why he moved to the states and they were aware how sad it was for him to witness that event and how much pain it caused him, so for his respect they didn't say anything to the rest and didn't urge him to continue.

David broke the silence and said. "Its alright man, if it's too much for you, we won't make you say it, you can tell us, when or if you feel like telling, it's alright."

Gotoku could only give a small smile and say. "Thanks, means a lot for you to understand I don't want to force it out."

Izuku was now feeling a bit curious about what Gotoku meant that it was too personal and it would be better if he didn't try to inquire or try to force him to say it so to respect his wished he decided not to force.

Jonathan then said. "Well, I guess that means you left Izuku, of course, if you don't want to say it, we're not going to force you to say it if you don't want to."

Izuku then reacted, it was his turn. _"Should I tell them, will they think differently of me if I tell them that I use to be quirkless."_ Fear clouded his mind, he was scared, throughout school people used to laugh at him for being quirkless and call him weak and pathetic, but he then pushed those thoughts away, _"No I'm sure they won't be like that, they are supportive and I know that they will understand."_

He took a deep breath and began to talk. "You see the thing is, when I was four, I was actually diagnosed as quirkless."

This caught his classmates off guard, Izuku demonstrated that he had a quirk, this was very odd since a quirk like that could go undetected for all those years.

David a curious said. "Uhm Izuku what do you mean by quirkless, you have a quirk right now don't you?"

Izuku understood how his classmates were confused about how right now he had a quirk when recently he was diagnosed that he didn't have of could never get a quirk.

He sighed and explained. "The things I only acquired my quirk recently, approximately 10 months ago when I was still living in Japan.

This shocked most of his classmates because a quirk was supposed to manifest at the age of four.

Izuku then continued. "Because my quirk triggered almost a year before, I spent all my life with people believing I was quirkless." He said with a bit of grief in the final statement remembering how people belittled him for lacking a quirk.

Shaggy Josephs who was sitting with them heard the conversation and felt that he could relate, because of the nature of his quirk he didn't learn of its existence until he started juggling at the age of 10 so he knows what it feels to believe that you don't have a quirk.

Gotoku who was aware of how people treat quirkless people nowadays asked Izuku afraid of what was coming after the sudden revelation. "So, your life back in Japan was…"

Izuku sighed and started to talk about his life back in Japan. "Well because I was quirkless, my classmates usually were cold towards me, often calling me weak, and whenever I told anyone my dream about wanting to be a hero, people would usually laugh and tell me that quirkless loser like me could never be a hero and I should probably get a more realistic dream."

When he saw the faces of his friends, he could see the rage and anger in their eyes after telling them his story.

He then heard David say. "Bastards, thinking that they have the right to belittle someone just because he doesn't have a quirk, my grandfather founded the QTF´s to also help people without quirks."

Jonathan said. "They want to be heroes, but they are ok with bullying a classmate, honestly they are the farthest thing from heroes."

Gotoku in his mind thought. _"Those bastards, they are almost as horrible as the ones back where I come from."_

Alexis almost while gritting her teeth said. "Of course, people nowadays believe that all it takes is quirks in order to become heroes."

Glacia thought _"Poor Izuku, how can his classmates be so cruel and treat badly, just because it appeared that he didn't have a quirk, there is no excuse."_

Shaggy Josephs in his mind thought_. "I know how he feels, I only learned of my quirk when I became 10 so people bullied because they thought I was quirkless, still he had to endure it for four years more than me."_

Hannah in her mind thought._ "Poor Izuku, how can people be so cruel, bully him and believe he is worthless just because he didn't show a quirk."_

Shiro was aware of how hurtful it could be to be shunned put a hand in Izuku´s shoulder to reassure him it is fine and they don't judge him or think less of him.

Blood Fox in his mind. _"There I was complaining about having my old bastard´s quirk, while here one of my classmates was being ostracized for even lacking a quirk._

Izuku then felt that he had to say the final thing that convinced him that they should move to U.S.A, he didn't want to ruin the reputation of All Might, but he had to say that he played a key part in unlocking his quirk.

He then began. "We'll all that changed when I met All Might, my favorite hero and I asked him the question of whether I could become a hero without a quirk."

This brought some of his classmate's hope, that All Might would have said yes to him, to bring him hope, it was the right thing to do, after all, they all believed All Might would have said yes to him.

Izuku knew what he was going to say, but he was aware that he shouldn't reveal anything about the wound or his other form, so he began to say his answer. "He told me no, he said he honestly didn't believe I could become a hero without a quirk, that I should have a realistic dream."

This shocked his classmates, how could All Might do that, he was supposed to give hope to everyone not crush his hopes and tell them to have a realistic dream.

In David´s Mind. _"Guess my grandfather was right, guess All Might is not as great as people thinks he is, believing one needs a quirk to become a hero." _He recalled all the times his grandfather didn't bother to show his small disdain for All Might, and now had gained a new perspective of him

Jonathan in his own thought was. _"So, the number one hero believes it takes quirks to form heroes, my father was a great hero, not because of his quirk, but due to his courage and his good heart." _He said with grief recalling the incident in which his father sacrificed himself to save dozens of people and stop a terrorist group, and also disappointed the symbol of piece believed quirks is what makes a hero a hero.

In Alexa´s mind. _"Of course, the number one hero would believe quirks are what makes hero´s, I was right All Might is just like most pro´s nowadays, they all believe quirks are what makes them heroes."_

In Glacia´s mind, she thought. _" I can´t believe All Might would say something like that, he should have said something to encourage him, not crush his dreams." _Disappointed in the symbol of peace

In Shaggy´s mind_. "So, If I would have met All Might before I discovered the nature of my quirk, does that mean, he would tell me that I wouldn't be able to become a hero?" _He recalled how he used to believe he was quirkless until the age of 10 and was wondering if he would have met the symbol of peace back before he learned of his quirk, he wondered if All Might would have told him, that he couldn't be a hero.

In Shiro´s mind. _"So, the number one hero believes that quirks make heroes, and he is supposed to inspire people, not crush their dreams and tell to be realistic." _Disappointed the number one hero had the idea that a quirkless couldn't be a hero.

In Gotoku´s mind. _" I used to believe All Might to be really cool, but it seems he also believes quirkless people have no hero potential." _He recalled how he lived in a place where people without quirks were treated horribly, and to know that the number one hero also thought little of the quirkless was shocking to him.

In Blood´s mind. _" So, a quirk is what defines a hero, there people out there with powerful quirks and some of them are villains." _Recalling the bastard old man, he had and how he used his quirk in villainous acts.

And in Hannah´s mind. _"How could All Might say such a thing, Izuku was counting on him and he let him down how could he." _She said angry at the symbol of peace would crush the dreams, of the boy who had just captivated her heart.

Izuku could sense the negative emotions from his classmates, and while All Might did say he couldn't become a hero, he knew he was probably doing it so that he wouldn't get hurt or worse, so he didn't resent for that and he also in a way helped him in order to develop his quirk so while he didn't look up to him as he used to, he didn't resent him or despise him, so seeing his classmates with unpleasant looks, he knew that had to say something so that his classmates don't exaggerate on him.

He then began. "Hey guys don't worry, I understand he said that so I wouldn't get hurt or worse, so I hold nothing against him, besides if he hadn't said that I wouldn't have been able to trigger my quirk, and thanks to that I moved here and was able to meet all of you." And he really meant that, if he hadn't traveled to the U.S.A he wouldn't have met his new friends.

This causes his classmates to ease up and realize that even though All Might should have said something different, he still said it so that Izuku wouldn't get hurt with a villain incident that could cost him his life, and also they were glad that they had met Izuku, who was someone who always acted like a true friend, yet needless to say some of Fireblade´s 1A students didn't have the highest opinion of All Might since that night.

After lunch ended, they all headed for the dorm´s building and into their rooms and got ready for another good night's sleep until they got ready for the next class tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in his bed, Izuku could only think of what he said before, being grateful that he managed to meet some good friends, and meets new idols, and learn of the existence of quirkless heroes, it honestly a brought a smile to his face to know that a part of his new classmates were aware that he used to be quirkless, and he was glad that they accepted him even though he used to be quirkless, then he wondered, what would have happened if he was born here in the states. Would he have had better friends?

He then went to sleep excited for the new day in which he would learn more about being a hero in the States of America, so he got a good night's sleep ready for his next day of heroics.

* * *

**Next Day**

While the students of Fireblade High were getting ready to go to breakfast, some of them were watching the television in their room, and suddenly they heard the news had an important announcement.

"**We interrupt this program with some urgent news, yesterday during the third day after U.A begun their classes and after the debut of All Might as a teacher, a group of villain who addresses themselves as the league of villains launched an attack at first-year class 1A of U.A, while they were isolated during a course in the location known as the unforeseen simulation joint were a large amount of villains suddenly teleported there due to an unknown villain with a strange quirk, while most of these villains were low-level thugs there were reported sighting of strong villains during this attack, thankfully due to the efforts of the teachers and the symbol of peace All-Might, no students were gravely injured and most of the villains were apprehended, even the big villain with a weird appearance.**

All of the students were in shock of what they had just heard, while its true U.A was a good target for villains, it was also a very secured place with powerful pro heroes as teachers, and to find out that a group of villains had managed to sneak in U.A and launch a surprise attack on the villains meant that these villains had planned ahead.

Then they saw the appearance of the villain with the strange body that they had mentioned and saw that this villain had a birdlike beak with his brain exposed, but aside from that his size was huge, taller than All Might and with bigger muscles too, honestly, this looked more like a mutated monster than a human with a strange quirk.

Hades so the big purple villains and was honestly intimated by its appearance, he never saw a villain like that, but he was relieved that he as now behind bars and in police custody.

Izuku who heard everything was worried, he knew Kacchan would make it into U.A with his skills and his quirk, so he would be aware that he probably was part of Class 1A so he was worried when he heard that the villains had attacked them when they were isolated, but was relieved when he heard that all of the students were unharmed by these villains.

Then most Fireblade students came to the conclusion that the students must have fought back against these villains, which meant that they now had the first experience when dealing with villains, honestly these made them aware that they now knew what it was like to fight against real-life villains.

The news then continued with the statement about the villains which then got the attention of all the students.

"**Unfortunately, two of the villains, the one who was apparently the one who orchestrated this attack and the one the teleported the villains towards this location were the two villains that managed to escape, police have gotten images of the description of these two villains. Yet questions are still circulating our minds, who are these league of villains, what are they planning, what is their objective, and more importantly what are they going to do next?"**

Then they showed the pictures of the two villains that managed to escape, the first was a villain whose face was covered by purple-black mist which made his face unrecognizable, while the other one had blue hair and had his face covered by what appeared to be severed hands which sent a chill through all the students knowing how horrifying these villains who had escaped look like and how dangerous it was that these two were still on the loose on the streets.

The students also felt worried about how those villains had orchestrated an attack on one of the most famous hero schools on the world and how they managed to lay a successful sneak attack on U.A while they were isolated, honestly, it scared them of how tactical and resourceful these villains were.

But they immediately pushed those thought afar because they were aware that this probably took months of preparations and also the fact that this was in Japan and they were all the way in the states which meant that the chances of them attacking were probably low, which relieved them to know that they didn't have to worry of a villain attack against them from these league of villains, which apparently could recruit a lot of low-level villains.

So after calming down, they started to get prepared for the next classes because between villains and an angry Miss Viper for them being late, honestly, they would trade places with the students in U.A rather than face their angry homeroom teacher, who they knew was famous for her venomous bite which can incapacitate strong and powerful villains.

So, they continued with their preparations to get breakfast and for their third day of school, completely unaware of the plot that a secret organization was preparing, with their school in mind with the help of an unknown powerful villain.

* * *

**Japan: Unknown location.**

Tomura Shigaraki was far from pleased, he was furious, not only had their attack on U.A wasn't as successful as they had originally planned, but what was most infuriating was that the symbol of peace had defeated Nomu and still had the energy to fight them back, not to mention that the teachers later arrived and took down the rest of the villains, also he would have been shot if it weren't for Kurogiri warping those bullets, this mission was a washout for him.

Suddenly while Kurogiri was analyzing the situation they suddenly heard incoming footsteps and saw that it was a man in a black cloak accompanied by the same big muscular individual from before.

Shigaraki who was the last thing from patient immediately demanded to know who the hell were these two persons who had barged in while they were recovering. "Who the hell do you two think you are, get out now before I turn you two into dust." He said impatiently preparing to charge against the two when he was suddenly stopped by his caretaker Kurogiri

"Shigaraki stop, these are not our enemies." He said getting in between Shigaraki diverting his hands with his warp, aware of who the man in front of him was, and also what kind of power this man possessed.

Shigaraki confused asked Kurogiri. "Kurogiri who are these two and why are you defending them, who the hell are these two?" He asked annoyed and confused about who were these two, meanwhile on the other side the big was starting to charge but was stopped by the hand of his master, he gestured towards him and slowly approached Shigaraki and unexpectedly bowed his head and said. "My apologies for not explain who I am, while I can't reveal my name, I can tell you, I am an old friend of your master." He said confident on how now he knew who he was.

This shocked Tomura since he never knew that his master had a friend like him, he knew of the doctor Daruma that helped him understand his quirk, but he never heard of a friend like him, he then continued. "And I must say, it's a privilege to meet the future successor of the symbol of evil."

Now Tomura was wondering, how did he know that nearly no one but Kurogiri and Daruma knew that All For One, his master was grooming him to become his successor, so now he knew that this man truly knew his master.

Then a door opened, and he saw his master come out of it, All For One, he then said. "Ah my friend, it so good to see that you have made it, and I see you have introduced yourself to my successor."

The man then nodded and then said. "Yes, though I believe the two of us are scheduled for a little conversation." All For One then gestured towards the door. "Well let's begin then." And both then walked towards the area where All For One instructed too.

When they both arrived at the room, there was a table so that both of them could talk in peace.

When they both sat down, they began to talk. All For One began. "So, my old friend you mentioned that you had a plan that would benefit us both." He said intrigued.

His friend then said, "Well firstly I would like to say, that it involves both your warping individual and your apprentice Tomura Shigaraki, he must mean a lot to you, for you to give him your family name." He said aware that Shigaraki was All For One´s real family name.

This intrigued All For One. "Oh, and what would I possibly gain from lending you my both my associate and more importantly my successor." He asked, intrigued, of what has he planned and how it would benefit both of them.

His Friend already knew the answer. "Well imagine this, when my plan occurs and the media mentions that the same villains that escaped from the U.S.J and are part of the league of villains, appeared in both Japan and in the United States, it would make the world of fear the league of villains since they launched almost simultaneous attacks in both sides of the world, while I would gain concealment, we would be concealed under the league of villains so I could continue to aid you while also working on my plans on the states.."

This caught the interest of All For One, he knew he was right, Tomura and Kurogiri were already known for their attack of the U.S.J and being part of the league of villains, so if they were both involved in an incident in the U.S.A, then the media would definitely broadcast that, and the people would be even more afraid of the power of the league of villains if they were able to attack both sides of the world almost simultaneously, while also it would mean the organization his friend has, would almost be concealed under the guise of being part of the league of villains.

Then his friend continued. "Well that, and also I would like to help your apprentice grow and mature even more."

This now piqued the curiosity of All For One. "Oh, and what would you happen to gain from helping my apprentice grow into a far better symbol of evil?" He asked, waiting to see what his friend had to gain from helping him raise his disciple.

His friend then chuckled and said. "Well, if Tomura is going to succeed you as the symbol of evil, then I must do my best to be on his good side, it would be foolish to become the enemy of the future symbol of evil now wouldn't it?"

All For One now saw what his friend wanted, he wanted to both use his disciple to conceal himself under the guise of the league of villains and also to help his disciple mature even more so that he could also gain his favor and he could be viewed as an ally so that there won't be any bad blood between them, honestly no matter how he saw it, this was a very interesting and promising proposal.

His friend then extended his hand and asked. "So do we have an agreement?" hoping that All For One agreed and their plan could be completely successful.

All For One then said. "On the condition that you promise me that you will ensure that my successor Tomura Shigaraki will be safe from any permanent damage, aside from that we have a deal." And he extended and shook hands with his friend.

His friend could only smile and said. "I will order my subordinates to classify his safety as their top priorities." When they finished shaking hand his friends then asked

"So, did All Might found a successor for himself." Aware of the nature and power of the quirk that All Might possessed

All For One shook his head and said. "No, the fight All Might had with the Nomu and how he still has a good portion of his strength indicates that he is still in the possession of One For All, speaking of which, should I lend you a Nomu for this plan you have?" He asked and also had small resent for that quirk that he played a part in its creation.

His friend then said. "No, if another villain with multiple quirks with the same appearance came to U.S.A, it would draw suspicion of how villains with multiple quirks came into existence, don't you think that either All Might or one his far more intelligent friends would get suspicious?" He jokingly asked, while mocking the intelligence of the symbol of peace."

All For One could only chuckle at the remark of his archenemy´s very limited intelligence so he agreed, that his allies might get suspicious of his existence so he agreed on the fact that If another Nomu were to appear, it would cause doubt among other who were already aware of him.

As his friend made his way to the exit All For One then said. "I am very fortunate of having you as an ally." His friend stopped midway and then he said back. "Well you were in need of an ally in the states since your reach had its limit you weren't able to get ahold of All Might back were he was even learning to harness the true strength of One For All, so he was able to train and return to dethrone you." This statement almost made All For One lose his temperament since this was a reminder of how All Might managed to take away all of his power and influence that he once had.

His friend was aware of that, so he knew what he had to say, to not provoke the strength of the still existing symbol of evil. "Well that why a proposed this alliance between us, so in the case, All Might were to find his successor and he were to send him to the states so that he would be out of you reach, I could easily deal with him, now that he was on my territory, that way you and your successor could rule from your side of the world, and I could destroy and crush any enemies plotting against you.

This regained the confidence All For One had, this was the perfect partnership, while he and his force would rule from Japan his friend´s forces could deal with the enemies that would try to form undercover over the seas, so and enemy like All Might wouldn't appear, and also to finally get rid of One For All.

Then All For One said. "Well I will inform Tomura Shigaraki about his temporary partnership with you and your forces and tell him that it is the best for both of us, so he understands I am sending him to become stronger.

Then a small curious thought came to his mind, so he simply had to ask his old friend. "So anyway, what are you planning on U.S.A, or should I say what or where is your target?"

His Friend smiled sinisterly and with a smile he said. "My target is United states number one hero school Fireblade High."

All For One then chuckled and responded. "Excellent".

* * *

**This new villain also knows about one for all and is a friend of All For One, So that was how they planned for Shigaraki to be involved in the states, and also for those who wonder how All Might was able to beat the Nomu easier before, remember that since he didn't pass on One For All, he still had most of the full power of One For All at his disposal so he could defeat the Nomu in far less time and took far less damage since it took him fewer hits to send him flying, as for the poll the current results are.**

**Against OFA 15 votes**

**For OFA 11 votes**

**So to those who don't want Izuku to have one for all, you are right now winning right now, anyway right now like I said the OCs for class 1A is officially done, but there are still 13 OCs available for me to receive for 1B, also I have an idea for those with an OC sign them for general department and if they want to go into the hero course like Shinso before and also I have the idea of OCs for the support course in case anyone is interested, but they would have to tell me what kind of support items would they design, I also still accept OCs for villains since there is no maximum requirement for them, and I also accept OCs for the staff of Fireblade in case anyone has an idea from pro heroes as teachers, well see you next time for the next chapter of welcome to Fireblade High.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a nonprofit fanfiction; I do not own my hero academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump**

**So know the villains are planning their next move against Fireblade High, how will our heroes fight this mysterious new unknown enemy and also, this chapter will reveal a small preview of the evil plan this new villain has planned alongside Tomura Shigaraki, since I am planning to have him be Izuku´s rival and mortal enemy, also this will also show how this villain will aid Shigaraki in his growth as the symbol of evil.**

**Flashback/Description/Announcer Voice/Television/Phone**

**Thinking/Reading/Muttering**

**Normal**

* * *

**In an unidentified areal jet**

During the trip back to states Tomura Shigaraki was trying to retain a part of his patience yet he was still mad that he was going on a mission to another country, which meant that he wouldn't focus on his single-minded goal of killing All Might, he really was the last thing from happy in this moment.

He asked Irritably. "I don't understand, why the master would force me to go on a pointless mission, I hate that it doesn't have to do with the league of villains or killing that bastard All Might."

This mysterious villain was aware of the childish personality of All For One´s successor, so he knew that he should try to break the ice to gain the trust of the future symbol of evil. "So, tell young Tomura, why do you believe this to be a pointless mission?"

Tomura irritated by the foolish question said. "Well its simple, going on this mission is pointless, not only I am transferring from this guild, but I also get away from my objective to kill the final boss," Tomura said, giving videogame references he usually gives.

The mysterious villain knew that imposing authority would only irritate him, so he knew he should try to talk in a more understanding tone. "Tell me Shigaraki why did you believe you lost against the final boss?"

Shigaraki, who was not used to someone following on his references, so he decided to answer the question. "Its because he was too overpowered, his level was way higher than what we all could prepare for, our team was way too low level to beat him." Irritated that the symbol of peace was so strong, and they couldn't kill him.

The mysterious villain understood what he meant so he knew what to say. "Well young Shigaraki, when you are too low level, what does one do, you grind for experience points don't you?" He said not forgetting to add the videogame references in order to make it clear he understood his position.

Tomura then felt like he had just had a realization of what this mission meant. "Yeah, you are right, when the final boss is way too powerful, one must grind XP in order to get stronger, so that next time, we will be the ones that will be the ones stronger than him." He replied, starting to understand what he could gain from this mission.

Kurogiri who could see and hear the conversation was honestly surprised and amazed, he only ever saw his boss be able to calm down an irritated Tomura Shigaraki, so seeing someone aside from him being able to calm him down was completely unexpected seeing at how impulsive his master´s protégé could be at times.

He then felt a presence near him and saw that the gigantic induvial who came with him was standing right next to him, and honestly, he was surprised, this individual body structure was so big, he figured he could almost rival the Nomu in matters of size, and by his muscle form, he could tell he didn't need a super strength quirk in order to be stronger.

Then the individual who was known as Gargantuar said. "I understand your concern, but do not worry, while the master may be powerful, he does know when ordering and demanding things from others is not the best convenient moment, in your ally´s case, the master knows ordering him around will only get the displeasure or the sour attitude of him, and will cause the objective of this mission to be a complete failure, so the master knows he must use a far more understanding approach in order to be able to communicate with this boy, after all, isn't that what your master did with him."

Kurogiri was surprised, he honestly didn't see it before, but now he saw, that the approach and tone of voice that this mysterious villain took when addressing Shigaraki, was very similar in the way his master took when he had to tell Shigaraki to calm down or when giving him an assignment, he then understood that this was no ordinary villain, he now saw that this villain was very much like his master, a true master criminal mind, he honestly was amazed that his master would gain an ally of this power.

He saw what he was doing, he was trying to gain Shigaraki interest on this mission, to not only get him to give his strongest in this mission but also to gain his favor and when Shigaraki assumes command of all of All For One´s forces. He is making sure that he will see him as an ally so that instead of forcing his ideals on him, he will be able to rely on him when the time comes.

Back to the conversation, the mysterious villain then said. "Yes, and Fireblade High is a powerful hero school, alongside powerful students and pros, so imagine all the strength you will be able to accumulate after a successful attack towards one of the school´s the manages to rival U.A, you will become far stronger than before." He said to gain even more the interest of the young villain.

Tomura Shigaraki know was convinced that this mission would be very profitable for the strength he could gain, and if they took part in this attack towards another powerful hero school, and best of all, there was not going to be any stupid symbol of peace to stop him from killing anyone he felt like killing.

He then responded very excitedly. "Yes you are right, this is an opportunity, a secret bonus stage to gain far more experience points in order to later obliterate the final boss, yes this perfect and with no All Might to stop me from killing anyone I feel like, this will be perfect, yes I now see how this mission will really help me in my objective to kill All Might."

The mysterious villain the grinned, he had managed to get the interest of his ally´s protégé, so now he knew he was going to give it his all during this mission, which also meant that he was starting to earn his favor, which meant he would not view him as an enemy or as a rival, but as an ally, but right now they had to focus on making it to the states undetected so that the plan could go perfectly and they could launch their attack on Fireblade High so they had to hurry and make it back to their secret headquarters.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Fireblade 1A homeroom class **

All of the students were sat down in an orderly fashion awaiting further instructions from their homeroom teacher Miss Viper, then they heard the door open and saw their teacher walking towards the podium, so they knew they had to be careful not to misbehave or else they will risk to making her mad.

When she made her way to the podium she then said. "Alright, students today I have three important announcements to make towards all of you."

This caught the attention of the students, their teacher was going to make important announcements, so they knew that they had to take this seriously because they were aware, she would not say it for no reason.

Miss Viper then began. "The first thing is, in a couple of months we will organize a tournament between our school and U.A".

This got the attention of all the students, a tournament between one of the most famous and prestigious hero school in the world was enough to get them excited, but also U.A was known to rival Fireblade, but then a thought came to mind, U.A students had just endured a villain attack, which meant that they already had experience about combat against real-life villains so that meant that they would have to train harder.

Viper saw how her students were reacting and a thought came to mind "So they saw the news about U.A students facing villains looks like they are making this announcement better than I expected, instead of assuming victory immediately, they are assessing the fact that the U.A students already have the first-hand experience against fighting villains, so they now they have that for an advantage, this proves that they are taking this tournament into consideration and are aware that they must train hard and take this seriously if they want to become pro heroes.

She then said. "I am glad to know that you are aware that this is no matter to take lightly, while this is a tournament between our schools, it is also to teach you the adversity you will face, this will be to show you, that just because you enrolled in this school, doesn't automatically mean you will be one of the best pro heroes, you all still will have to go through a lot of hardships, and only if you train hard and give it your best will you be able to succeed in this carrier." She said.

Her students looked amazed at how eloquent their teacher had just explained the upcoming tournament, and how it would benefit them and show them the difficulties one faces when trying to become a pro hero, there is also the fact that in the end, you don't only have to compete with your classmates, but with other students from different hero courses, some which rival our own, so they now understood the purpose of this tournament, it was a way to show how complicated it is to face against another hero course and to see on what level they are in.

Then Miss Viper said. "Well since that covers the first thing part of the announcement, the second part was that tomorrow, all of you will participate in a rescue training program that will take place in an isolated building from the school, here you will all participate in rescue simulations in which you will learn how to use your quirks to rescue civilians, remember the QTFs were to better understand and control your quirks, and combat practice was to experience combat with your quirks, but this is a completely different case, during this rescue training you will focus specialize in using your quirks in simulations of disasters, remember a pro hero´s job is not only fight villains but he is also responsible to protect and save the life´s of others."

Izuku knew she was right, aside from fighting villains, a pro hero must also take part in rescue missions and ensuring the safety of the civilians, so they were aware that rescue training was an important part of being a hero.

He then felt a small tap on his shoulder and saw that it was Hannah who was trying to talk to him. "You got this in bag Izuku, your quirk is perfect for both offense and rescue." She said all bright and cheerful.

Miss Viper then hissed. "Do you have anything you want to share with the class, Marris." She said in a sinister tone to make her student clear that she will not talk during class while they were in the middle of a session.

Hannah immediately hung her down and in fear and said. "No Miss Viper nothing, I'm sorry." She said afraid of what her teacher would do to her if she stepped out of line."

She then said. "Well then be quiet while I am in the middle of an explanation." She finished a bit aggressive, she then took a breath and said. "Well moving on, during this rescue training, all of you will be able to use your hero equipment and outfit to simulate a true rescue scenario in real life

She then paused for a moment.

The students were getting excited about this training since they would experience another aspect of being a hero, and they were going to be able to wear their hero costumes, which made it far more interesting.

She then cleared her throat and said. "And last but not least, I need all of you to choose a class representative and a vice representative, and before you all raise your hands and claim the job, you will vote, you can vote for yourself or any other student but only one vote per person after that I will announce the results is that clear, say yes Miss Viper if you understood."

The class all in unison all said: "Yes Miss Viper" they all said in unison aware of how intimidating their teacher was, and now they all had to think of who they should vote on since they all could only vote for one person.

* * *

**After the elections.**

In the end, Iruena Majors won the election with four votes while Izuku got vice representative with three votes, which was a huge shock for him.

Iruena stood in the representative spot, while Izuku was beside her still processing the fact that two people had voted for him to be the class representative, so he was right now trying to keep his composure.

Red Viper then said. "Ok so according to the results Iruena Majors will be the class representative while Izuku Midoriya will be the vice representative, she then said, alright now that all those three things were settled, classes are dismissed for the rest of the day, you are free to go to your dorms, and rest up because tomorrow´s exercise will surely be a tough one, so I better not see anyone half asleep during the exercise or believe me, that student will see how sharp my bite can be." She said in a very intimidating tone.

This made every one of them flinch and freeze in terror for a bit, this was enough to make everyone aware to not take this training lightly if their teacher was really going to let them have it if they even though of slacking off on this training.

Red Viper then calmed down and said. "Well now that everything is settled classes are now dismissed, you all can now spend the rest of the day either preparing for tomorrow or resting that´s your criteria, anyway, see you all tomorrow."

She said leaving the room leaving a few of her students a bit frightened by their teacher´s attitude, but in the end, they all were aware that she was like that so she could push them beyond their limits so they would do their best for this rescue training.

* * *

**Fireblade High Lunchroom**

The usual group was eating at the same table while discussing the three events that they had just learned.

While Izuku was still amazed by the fact that they would have a match against U.A it also meant that he was probably going meet All Might again since he was now a teacher at U.A _"Oh damn I hope he doesn't question how I suddenly have a quirk since I told him that I was quirkless." _That thought came into mind, but then he recalled the similar conversation that he had with his classmates and what he told them, so he figured that he should simply tell him what he told his new friends.

But then another and far more disturbing thought came into mind. _"Wait, if we face U.A, there is a very high probability that I will have to face Kacchan." _He knew that his former childhood friend, while arrogant he truly was talented, so he was sure that he made it into U.A, so if they were going to face against U.A in a match then that would mean that he will have to face him, he clearly was thinking of what will happen when he faces him again, or how will he react.

Suddenly he got a tap on the shoulder which snapped him back to reality, he turned and saw that it was Hannah with her usual cheerful demeanor.

She smiled and said. "Congratulations on becoming vice representative Izuku." She said all cheerful, happy that he managed to become vice representative.

Izuku regaining his shy demeanor when talking to the opposite gender the shyly said. "Well thanks, I still can't believe I got two more votes." He said still shocked to see that two people wanted him to be the class representative.

Hannah then said. "Oh, I voted for you, you were so cool in the training session, and how you managed to knock Dalton and fight back David all on your own was so cool, I simply had to vote for you."

This shocked Izuku, that such a cute girl would not only vote for him but also think he was cool, it honestly was something he didn't expect.

Shiro then said, "Oh I voted for you too." This shocked Izuku and wondered why Shiro, who had just officially greeted yesterday vote for him.

He then a bit shocked asked. "Huh, Shiro you voted for me, why?" It didn't make sense for him to vote for no reason.

Shiro then said. "Well, when I saw you fight Dalton, I saw how you used the weight of his weapon against him and was impressed you knew that degree of martial arts, and also when you managed to knock David down in a similar way, it was really impressive, so I couldn't help but vote for you."

Izuku was now grateful that two of his new classmates thought that he had performed great during the exercise, so he was grateful for the high opinions his new friends had in him.

David then said. "Well I voted for Iruena to be class representative, I've known her for a few years, and I know she is very organized, and also the way that she described our battles during the review, I simply had to vote for her."

Iruena then turned her head hiding a smile and small blush, she was glad one of her closest friends, thought so highly of her and was grateful for his vote.

Jonathan then spoke. "Well, I also voted for you." Everyone was shocked to see that it was Jonathan who had scored 2nd in both entrance exam and the quirk apprehension test, "I voted for you because of the way you described how the battle went, and also for when we teamed up, I believe one of the main reasons we defeated them was your strategy, so I also believed you were the ideal choice to be class representative.

Now this explained were Iruena got two of her three votes, but it didn't explain the third vote which caused the question of who was the third person to vote for her.

Suddenly Blood Fox said. "Oh, I voted for you too, he said." Catching a few by surprise, he then continued, " I voted for you because I also paid attention when you were giving details about the fights that occurred during the training exercises, and all I could say is that, you would definitely know a lot about strategizing, and were ideal for the position of class rep, no offense for not voting for you Izuku." He said aware that his friends also wanted to be class rep.

Izuku simply smiled and said. "Its all right I am glad that at least I managed to become vice representative." He said glad that he had still received two votes.

Iruena then said. "Thank you all, I am honored that you all have a high opinion of me, and I will work hard to be a good class representative and live up to your expectations." She said glad that her classmates believed in her.

David knowing how Iruena was simply said. "Relax a little bit, remember tomorrow we have rescue training, so we had to be very well rested for tomorrow, or else you already remembered what Miss Viper said she´ll do." He said that last part with a small amount of dread, that was clearly visible.

Immediately everyone at the table calmed down, due to their teacher´s scary nature, but they still chatted about what they were expecting tomorrow to go since they still didn't know how it was going on.

Completely unaware of the bitter surprise that was awaiting them tomorrow

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Shigaraki was in a waiting room sitting in a sofa with Kurogiri going through the plan that they were going to execute tomorrow, Shigaraki studied the plan and was starting to see the impact it would have on the world.

"Yes, I now see just how well orchestrated this plan is, it is not only to attack another hero school, if two popular hero schools are attacked by known members of the league of villains, people will start to question how were we able to orchestrate two simultaneous attacks in less than a three days, honestly people will start to wonder if they are safe at all, people will lose trust and fear will consume them all," Shigaraki said full of ecstasy and waiting to see the reactions of people after they launch their attack towards Fireblade, being aware the media would spread their rumor, uninterested with the repercussions of their words, and the impact it would cause into society.

Kurogiri was aware of this and was honestly surprised how much Tomura was preparing for this attack, which didn't involve All Might.

The mysterious villain then entered the room and gestured towards his two guests. "Preparing for tomorrow right."

Kurogiri knowing his mission was to tend to Shigaraki said. "Excuse me sir, but are you sure this mission is safe for Shigaraki."

The mysterious villain said to calm his worries said. "Don't worry, I have already instructed my subordinates to ensure his safety in this mission, though be aware a few bruises out of this mission is completely normal.

Kurogiri then said. "Sir I don't understand, how will this mission go differently than the U.S.J.," he asked concerned about how the U.A students were able to fight off all of the criminals they managed to recruit for this mission.

He simply smiled and said. "Because the villains that will accompany you, won't simply be low-level common thugs, they might definitely not be in the same level as Gargantuar, one of my elite fighters that will accompany you, but they all can still put up a fight."

Confident in the level of fighting of his subordinates, aware that even though they weren't the strongest, they could all still be a lot tougher than low-level common thugs.

This caused Kurogiri to calm down since this meant that the backup they will receive, will be better than the ones they had at the U.S.J, but then another thought came to mind. If the large one who was identified as Gargantuar was one of his strongest fighters, that would mean he had others that were just as strong as him, but then if he wasn't his strongest fighter, then who else could it be, he thought, amazed by the fact that this mysterious ally had far stronger soldiers at his disposal.

The mysterious villain then said. "Now I suggest that the two of you rest to conserve and regain your energy for tomorrow because tomorrow will be a very important and not to mention, very interesting day. "He said with a sinister smile, preparing for the attack on Fireblade.

Kurogiri nodded and proceeded to lead Tomura to the chambers where he could rest and prepare for the attack tomorrow.

While the mysterious villain could only grin and say to himself. "Oh yes, tomorrow will be a very interesting day."

* * *

**Tomorrow morning Fireblade High Bus Stop**

The entire class was ready for this exercise, they were wearing their hero costumes and getting ready to go on the bus, to go to the next facility, when suddenly, before they were done making the count.

They Miss Viper walking towards them, with another student that none of them recognized, which really left everyone at the class speechless since they were only supposed to be twenty students.

This new students had black hair and wore glasses and was wearing a green cloak with an outfit that would resemble an old knight´s armor

Izuku being a bit curious raised his hand and Miss Viper immediately saw this and said. "Asking for permission to speak, good Midoriya, what is it?" Glad her student knew he shouldn't simply talk out of nowhere

He then asked. "Uh, Miss Viper I don't want to sound rude, but who exactly is he?" He said doing his best not to seem rude to this new classmate he just met.

Red Viper then said. "Not at all, his name is Tateyoshi Matter, he is from general studies class 1C and part of the exchange course program."

This shocked all the students that the one who apparently was joining them was from general studies, but what was more shocking was the fact that they didn't know of this Exchange course program they never heard of."

Iruena then asked. "Miss Viper what´s this of Exchange course program, you never mentioned that to us during our classes."

Red Viper then realized she made the small error of not mentioning it, so she immediately knew she had to correct the mistake.

"Well, the reason is that it's a program for students who want to switch courses, between the ones they chose."

This answered the students, but then new questions arise because that would mean that, there were no reasons to take the hero exam if one could simply transfer from one course to another.

Dalton then asked. "Wait, then what is the point of taking the hero exam, if you could simply just switch courses, also why didn't you tell us about this."

While Red Viper was a bit mad about her student´s behavior, but she understood how unusual and complicated it would be to process this information, so she gathered her thoughts and answered. "Well, Liquest as rude as your question is, it is actually a good question, you see the reason we created this program is because, we are aware of the short number of students admitted into the hero course, so we designed a way for other course students to transfer to another course, and to answer your other question, this program is designed to be very hard, for starters one must get very good results in the general course program, then it also dictates how well they do in school events, also unlike you they don't take the hero basic training course, but because this is a special hero training event, he has permission to come too."

The class now understood what this was, the exchange program was for students who wanted another way into the hero course, but it becomes very hard for those to make it into the exchange because they have to learn partial hero work and not to mention they have to get good academic results in the general studies, plus not to mention they also have to make good performances in other school events, so in other words, this exchange course program was the last thing from simple, and it took that they also had to perform outstandingly in the general course program.

Viper then Said. "So, in case anyone had any doubts we will be taking the bus towards the rescue training simulation so get in find a seat and don't cause any problems why are being taken, understood."

Immediately everyone in Class 1A said. "Yes, ma´am." Almost in unison, aware that they should trifle with the temper of their homeroom teacher.

* * *

**Bus Ride to the Facility**

While on the bus, a few students wanted to talk to the new students that they had just met, and since Iruena was the class representative, she felt it was her duty to introduce herself first towards their new classmate.

"So Tateyoshi Matter right." She said in a respectful tone to make him aware that she didn't look down on him.

Tateyoshi looked up and said. "Yes, is there anything you need." He said confused and hoping that they wouldn't treat him differently because he is from General studies

She then bowed and said. "As the class representative of 1A, I welcome you and hope that we all get along in this hero rescue training." She then bowed in a respectful way, leaving Tateyoshi a bit flabbergasted about how respectful she was behaving.

Izuku remembering that he was the vice representative then stood up and proceeded to bow and introduce himself. "Ah, yes sorry, my name is Izuku Midoriya and I am 1A vice representative and just like Iruena Majors I wish that we all get along."

This had Tateyoshi leave a small sweat drop since he didn't expect the other students of the hero course to speak to him in a tone like that.

Jonathan then asked. "So Tateyoshi one question, why are you the only one signed up for the exchange course program, I thought that with a program like this a lot more students would want a position like this."

Tateyoshi then turned towards Jonathan and saw how coherent his question was and simply answered. "The reason I´m the only one is that most of my general course classmates are actually not interested in joining the hero course, and some don't want to go through the hardships of the exchange hero program, so apparently, I'm the only one taking this course exchange program."

That made sense, most students are aware it would be a problem and it would also complicated to switch courses, plus with what Miss Viper said, this program was clearly no walk in the park, so it made sense that there was at least only one who was partaking in this course exchange program.

Although this draws a question from most of the students. "Why was he taking this course, did he took the hero entrance exam and failed." That thought came into mind, but they thought that it would be very rude of them to ask.

Izuku a bit curious then asked. "So Tateyoshi, what´s you're quirk?" he asked, hoping to get answers on his new classmate they just met.

Tateyoshi though for a moment and decided it was fair for them to know. "Well my quirk is called Shield, I can generate shield from my forearms, but that's not all if I absorb minerals I can generate a shield of that type of mineral, for example, if a absorb a fragment of titanium I can create a titanium shield, I can also copy other quirks into my shields as a way to boost them, for example, if any of you have a fire quirk I just need a trace of your DNA I can generate a type of fire shield, although when I use a lot like that it drains my stamina faster, so if I use that ability for a lot of times I may pass out, and also if my shields break I will take damage and my arms will start to hurt."

Some of the class was impresses by his quirk, while Izuku was completely intrigued, this had to be a quirk that had mutated and was really impresses with his new classmate´s quirk.

And then he started to fan out just like he used too.

"That is so cool, this means that you can not only generate simple shield, but that means if you absorb minerals then your shields can gain the properties of those minerals, not to mention the fact that you can copy certain aspects of specific quirks is really impressive, which means you could be able to use someone else´s quirk if you absorb they're a part of their DNA."

He said all that with eyes full of amazement, which caused most of the students to sweat a small drop, while Tateyoshi could only think. _"He acts just like I do when I analyze the minerals for my shield, now I see why my classmates had weird expressions whenever I got deep into this subject." _While giving a sheepish smile.

Izuku then stopped and saw how his classmates were looking at him and immediately saw that he had done a fanboy moments once again.

And then his insecurity once again kicked in. "Oh, sorry I did it again, forgive me." He said ashamed that once again he failed to control his impulses about discussing and trying to understand a quirk to its finest.

Tateyoshi then said. "Relax, to tell you the truth I actually act the same way as you whenever I analyze my minerals or I try to perfect new combinations for a shield, so relax it nothing to make such a big deal out of." Trying to ease the shame that his new classmate was now enduring.

Izuku then relaxed a bit and said, "Thanks, it's just, your quirk is so intriguing, it managed to catch a lot of my attention, and I simply couldn't help but try to understand it better."

When suddenly they felt the bus stop and they all gestured towards Red Viper, which then she replied. "Well students, we have made it to the facility, now get off the bus so we can explain how this class will go."

The students then were given a small thought. _"What does she mean by, we?" _Unless that meant that Miss Viper wasn't going to give this class all by herself

Then when they looked out the window, they spotted another person and saw it was a man, so they concluded that he must be another teacher.

* * *

**Outside the Rescue Drill Facility**

"Hello students my name Meveric Grand, but some of you may know me by my hero name Protective Orb, but you students must address me as Mr. Grand, understood?" He said in a far less menacing tone than that of their homeroom teacher.

But to the students, the idea to respond to an answer like that was already installed in their minds by their scary homeroom teacher, so they responded in the only way they thought was acceptable. "Yes, Mr. Grand." They said in almost perfect unison. Causing that his teacher sweatdropped a little bit.

He then gestured towards Red Viper and casually said. "Geez Maria, you think you could ease up on these students just a little, someone could almost confuse them for soldiers in a military school."

Red Viper then huffed and said. "They must learn discipline now more than ever, better to learn it now, so they don't believe that they can turn a blind eye towards the law we must follow." In a very imposing tone, making it clear to her colleague, there was no way to change her way of thinking.

He then sighed, aware he was not going to be able to convince her and so he, gestured towards the students and said. "Well students, welcome to the Rescue Drill Facility, or you can call it the R.D.F, here you will all participate in practice drills, where it will involve rescuing people in different locations, for instance, the classical flaming building where you have the possibility of civilians inside the location, or the sinking ship which has limited time to rescue and secure all the victims, this place is here to give a full experience of rescuing victims in possible villain confrontations, any kind of mass transportation accident, any kind of accidents or even any natural disaster, remember kids villains are not the only things that put people in danger." He said causing the students to remember the words Miss Viper told them yesterday.

" **remember a pro hero´s job is not only fight villains, but he is also responsible to protect and save the lives of others." **This got the students determined to go through this rescue course with all their effort since it also was clear Miss Viper wouldn't accept anything other than their best effort.

* * *

**Inside the Rescue Drill Facility**

The student went in the facility and saw just how big it was, it had lots of building in one side like a makeshift city, a mountain in another zone, a forest zone, a place with a dome that said fire zone, which some believed it to be the place with the fire hazards, and another place had a small ship and was surrounded by a large water zone, this clearly was meant for them to fully experience a rescue drill in multiple locations, and during any possible hazard.

Their teacher Mr. Grand said. "Well students just as I said, you will all participate in multiple terrains, because of that we will dive all of you in groups because remember, you all in the future will have to work with other heroes in order to form rescue teams."

Now the students were paying more attention, intrigued with who they were going to work, it was clear, this was going to be an interesting class.

SUDDENLY.

The light started to flicker all around the area which was odd seeing as how there was no reason for them to do that, the suddenly in an instant, the metal gates behind them closed themselves automatically, forcing themselves shut, trapping everyone in the room, with no other way for them to get out.

Most of the students were starting to get worried, what was happening it appeared like it was something out of a horror movie, their teacher wouldn't plan any exercise like this, while others to calm themselves thought that this was some kind of malfunction of the systems.

While the teachers were starting to get suspicious, this wasn't in the plan or the schedule that they had made, then a thought came to mind, about the events on Japan which caused the teachers to already fear for the worst, that this was not some kind of simple malfunction, that this was orchestrated by VILLAINS.

Out of nowhere, a dark purple mist spread itself through the center of the facility, and out of the mist started walking out a large number people, most of the were wearing simple designs of black cloaks, and they also appeared to be carrying weapons, but what stood out more was a huge muscular individual with a far more detailed design of a black cloak, the purple mist then dispersed to reveal a man in a smart suit while his head and face were still covered by the dark purple mist and finally a man with light blue hair, with black pants, had a black long shirt, he also had red sneakers but the most notable part was the fact that he was covered in dismembered hands.

The teachers and the student were now in shock, two of them match the description of the members of the league of villains that attacked the U.S.J two days ago, how were they now in the states.

Tomura Shigaraki looked towards his new victims and joyfully said. "Oh boy, this is going to be really fun." Looking forward to killing heroes and future heroes in training.

The teachers tried calling for backup, but their signal was blocked, they also noticed how the alarms didn't go off, which meant someone was jamming the signal, so they were trapped and had no way to reach out and call for help.

The students were now aware that they didn't have a way to escape and had no way to call for backup. Then they knew what this meant they were going to have to fight for their lives.

Meanwhile, the villains continued to move, getting closer and closer towards them.

* * *

**So this is the end for this chapter, the villains have ambushed the students in their training facility and it is going to be this mysterious organization vs the heroes in training, also I still have room for OCs for class 1B for Fireblade so there, and since it has been on for a long time, the poll for One for All its officially over, and here the final results.**

**Against One for All 15**

**For One for All 14**

**So sorry for those who wanted him to have it, but Izuku won´t receive One for All, it will go on to Mirio Togata, but don't worry, I already made a plan to make it so Izuku has an even bigger moment in the end so don't think he will outshine him.**

**Also still have room for OCs for the general course, department studio, teachers, pro heroes, and villains, but no overpowered quirks.**

**And thank you and see you next time.**


End file.
